The White Swan Lodge
by jarkin33
Summary: Tragedy led her there. Commitment forced him there. Can a place of beauty and solitude hold the fate they were both seeking…
1. Prologue

**Stephenie Meyer owns these characters... I just wanted to play a bit. No copyright infringement intended. ****I don't own Twilight and everything here is fictional.**

**So everyone was so incredibly nice to me with Barely Breathing I thought I'd give this a try again. **

**To the person that guides me - you are an incredible woman and I'm lucky to have your support. I couldn't do it without you. No joke. and you know who you are.**

**So - yes this is just the prologue. I expect the chapters to be a bit longer than BB and it will be longer. I have the first few chapters ready, but not sure on a posting schedule yet. I'll keep you all posted!**

**So - just a taste of what's coming! I hope you like!**

**Prologue**

**Edward's POV**

I knew exactly where I would find her. I should never have let her storm off; I just didn't know how to react. Over the last week, I had come to know her as easy going and certainly hadn't expected a fight.

I grabbed my sweatshirt and slipped on my worn converse by the door. I stepped outside into the cool early evening air and headed toward the dock by the small lake. I could see her silhouette against the fading sunlight. As I reached the steps, she tensed her shoulders. I stepped down the stairs cautiously, unsure of the reception I would receive. I took in her beautiful profile; I was overwhelmed with unfamiliar emotion. I walked quietly up behind her. She didn't turn around or acknowledge my presence; instead she focused on the setting sun in front of us. I pulled my sweatshirt over my head and tossed it to the ground. I moved as close as I could to her warm body, pushing her into the dock railing. I whispered into her ear, "I'm sorry."

I held her hands beneath mine, my body flush against hers, and I knew she could feel how hard I was getting. She pushed back gently against me. We remained silent, letting our bodies do the communicating. I groaned in her ear and softly sucked on her lobe... I then whispered, "You're so beautiful... I want you, baby." She turned into my embrace and pressed her soft breasts against my chest. She met my gaze and searched my eyes. For a brief moment, I worried I had pushed her too far. Then she seductively said, "I'm sorry too and fuck... I want you... so much."

She forced me to step backwards until my back hit the opposite railing. Her hands found my hair and pulled my head close. She ran the tip of her tongue along my lower lip, slowly sucking it into her mouth, then nipping it before letting go. I grasped the sides of her face. The last of the setting sun cast a glow on her tear stained cheeks. Brushing over them with my thumbs, I gazed into her eyes and covered her mouth with mine. There was nothing slow about that kiss. It was deep and it was passionate. My fingers delved into her silky hair as our tongues tangled, swirled and tasted. Her sexy moans drove me on.

She pulled her hands from my hair and trailed them lightly down my chest, scraping her nails along the way. I growled in response to the pleasure and the pain. Her lips found my neck… nipping and licking. She pushed me down by my shoulders so that I was forced to sit with my back against the railing. The tightening in my jeans was almost painful. As she straddled my lap her flowing skirt fell around us. I felt her warmth against my hardness and my hips unconsciously thrusted up. I heard her gasp suddenly at the sensation. I grabbed her by the back of her neck and pulled her face towards mine again needing the closer contact. I felt her hands quickly work their way between us and find the button on my jeans and with a flick of her wrist it came undone and so did I.

~xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox~

**A/N**

**Thanks for taking the time to give this a read. Let me know what you think!**

**Banner can be found on www(dot)jaimearkin(dot)blogspot(dot)com**

**xo**

**jaime**


	2. Chapter 1

******Stephenie Meyer owns these characters... I just wanted to play a bit. No copyright infringement intended. ****I don't own Twilight and everything here is fictional.**

**So glad you enjoyed my little tease in the prologue. I hope you enjoy the chapter! **

Bella's POV

Chapter 1

It's amazing how much your life can change in a mere eight weeks. It was exactly that long ago that I received a fateful call. Dr. Banner at Harborview Medical Center in Seattle called to inform me that my mother, Renee Swan, was brought into his emergency room. He explained that she had been in a car accident and she had "expired" during transport to the hospital. Expired. _My mother was dead._

She left her home and business, The White Swan Lodge, only once a month for supplies. She had apparently gone to Seattle that day. In the notoriously wet Washington state weather, she lost control of her old red truck on a slick patch of highway. I often begged her to invest in something more reliable and safe, but she always resisted. She loved that truck for reasons unknown to me.

Renee's entire adult life revolved around The White Swan Lodge. She told me that place was the true love of her life, second only to me. I was fourteen years old when she and my father, Charlie, divorced. Shortly after that, she purchased the property. Having been on the market for quite some time, she made an offer they couldn't refuse. The White Swan Lodge sat on nine acres of land located in the Olympic Peninsula of Washington. It was less than two hours from Forks, where I grew up. There were meadows and natural ponds scattered on the property as well as a sizeable man made lake. The place brought my mother peace and provided her an opportunity to explore her passion for nature and the environment. I spent my summers exploring the many trails that weaved through the forest near and around the Lodge. I never took the same path twice. I would get lost often, but always found my way home. I suppose those trails were a perfect metaphor for my life.

Growing up, my parents called me a 'creative free spirit'. My parent's unconditional love and patience allowed me to move through life's milestones without the typical drama or issues. Charlie and I had a rather quiet father daughter relationship. He was a dedicated and respected police chief in Forks. I spent many evenings home alone while he worked. This fostered an independence in me that I suppose not many teenagers possessed. When it was time for me to choose a college to attend, my parents both encouraged me to follow my artistic interests. Drawing and painting came naturally to me, but by then my true passion was photography. Eager for a change in climate and adventure, I settled on Arizona State University, my mother's alma mater. I missed my parents but Renee was busy with the Lodge and Charlie was … Charlie.

When I graduated with my bachelor's degree in Fine Arts, I moved closer to Phoenix. I did freelance work for various small publications and began building my portfolio. I liked working for myself, as I'd always been more of an introvert. I was most like Charlie in that respect. I maintained a steady set of clients and lived comfortably in the safe suburb of Scottsdale. I rented a small, stylish one bedroom apartment that I shared with my abnormally large cat, Quil. I didn't make it back to Washington as often as I'd liked to. My equipment was expensive and Renee had taught me the priority of building up my savings. We talked often and I sent her images of my freelance projects. She had planned to have me take some photographs of the Lodge and property next summer for her new website. My parents were both pleased that I found my niche in the world, where I could be productive, creative and content.

My personal life wasn't quite as content as my professional life. Riley and I had been lovers for ten months when my mother passed away. We met one night while I was out with my married neighbors, Angela and Ben. Riley managed the sports bar we frequented on Friday nights. There was nothing romantic about our meeting... or the rest of the relationship for that matter. It was based purely on physical pleasure and while I was very attracted to him, I knew the reality of the future. He was handsome with chiseled features and thick, light brown hair. At 24, a commitment based on sex was perfectly satisfying to him. At 31, I needed more of an emotional connection. I settled for our casual yet exclusive relationship of sex with mind blowing orgasms five times a week simply because it was easy.

I traveled to Washington to attend my mother's funeral. Riley conveniently couldn't make the trip with me. The funeral was small and peaceful. Charlie handled most of the arrangements for me. Once all was said and done, and because Renee loved Sequim, where The White Swan Lodge was, we spread her ashes and created a memorial on the land before it was to be sold. A small bronze plaque was placed beneath a tree near the lake in honor of her.

My heart was heavy leaving Seattle on that rainy Sunday morning. I had arrived alone and was departing alone. I was hurting for my mother, and for my father. The ride to the airport was quiet and full of reflection. Before I boarded the plane my father pulled me into a tight embrace, sharing emotions that he rarely ever did. The shock was wearing off and the reality of my mother's death was sinking in.

When I arrived at my apartment, I noticed an envelope stuck in the door. _Fuck._ I hoped it wasn't about the cat. I pulled the envelope out and unlocked the door. I pushed it open and sat my bags down. The note wasn't from my landlord or Angela and Ben. It was a worn, ripped utility company envelope with handwriting on the back. _Babe... I hope your trip was good. I'm real sorry to do this to you after your mom and everything... but I've met someone else. I just think we should make a clean break. You've got a lot going on and I think it's time to say good bye. You're gorgeous and thanks for all the great nights. Riley. _He ended ten months of my personal life on a utility company envelope. I collapsed on my couch and cried. I cried from fatigue, from anger, from loss. But mostly, I cried for Renee and for Charlie. They were the two people that had ever truly loved me. And now one was gone. Forever.

Shortly after my return from Washington, I received a phone call from the attorney hired to handle my mother's affairs. Renee did in fact have a will and I was apparently the sole inheritor of The White Swan Lodge. The Lodge and business was mine free and clear, other than annual taxes and expenses. And since I was her only living relative, I was also the beneficiary of her insurance policies and a very sizeable savings account. Concerns flooded my mind as I attempted to answer the attorney's questions, but the very moment I hung up the phone I knew exactly what I had to do. For the first time in my life, I had a definitive path to take. I promptly began making arrangements to move back to Washington. The few clients I provided generic subject photographs for would continue working with me from my new home. I was determined to continue my mother's dream. I would run The White Swan Lodge myself.

~\~TWSL~/~

I took a deep breath in an attempt to calm my nerves as I pulled up to the large, rustic house. The Lodge was my second home as a teenager and while it looked familiar, it felt so incredibly different. I silently reassured myself. There was nothing to be worried about… I could do this. My mother never would have trusted me with her beloved Lodge if she didn't think I could do it.

With new found determination I pushed open the door of my Volvo and stepped out onto the gravel drive and into the cool fall morning air. I pulled Quil out of his animal carrier and held him close. Clutching the main key to the Lodge in my hand, I took a sweeping look at my surroundings. Everything seemed to be in place. My mother's memory was penetrating my heart and mind as I made my way up to the porch. My mother was for all intents and purposes my best friend. Tears spilled onto my cheeks as the memories and regret of lost years won out. I stood sobbing at the foot of the Lodge for a few moments. The sensation of a light breeze rippled through the tall pine trees surrounding me as if urging me forward. I inhaled the fresh air, wiped my tears, squared my shoulders and took one careful step at a time to the front door and my future.

**A/N**

**So this is where I ask you to tell me what you think so far…**

**Have to take a moment to tell a special someone here how crazy and picky and wonderful she is…yeah I added the wonderful – don't boss me! *giggle* Flove you! you know I'm talking about you.. :) **

**EPOV will be next coming up next!**

**If you like, please consider following the blog… I'm sure I'll post teasers there! www(dot)jaimearkin(dot)blogspot(dot)com **


	3. Chapter 2

**Stephenie Meyer owns these characters... I just wanted to play a bit. No copyright infringement intended. I don't own Twilight and everything here is fictional.**

**So… thank you to everyone for reading, I can't say enough how much it means that you're taking the time to read and review. **HUGS****

**Those that help me with this, you know who you are and I owe you some baked goods… or something. love you - xoxo**

Chapter 2

Edward's POV

~\~TWSL~/~

It's amazing how little one's life could change over the years. I was packing my large black duffle bag, drinking my strong, black coffee and preparing for yet another trip saying goodbye to no one. That was my usual Sunday morning routine. I'd lived in Chicago for fifteen years, been in my overpriced apartment for five and I'd worked for _Adventure_ magazine for three. I moved to Chicago to attend Northwestern University. I never intended to move so far from my family for college but after a trip with my father to visit family friends, I decided it might be a great place for a new beginning. Northwestern had a strong reputation in the Liberal Arts and I was ready to leave the Pacific Northwest to experience something different.

I graduated with a bachelor's degree in English. I'd always had a passion for the written word and reading consumed my youth. I would get lost in books for hours. I worked at my own creative writing and thrived on the challenge to write something with mass appeal. I settled for being an editor of school newspapers and author of my own journals, ever frustrated that the big plot idea never hit me. I figured after graduation I would devote all my time to conceptualizing and writing the 'Great American Novel'. It didn't happen regardless of how hard I tried, I just couldn't find the right inspiration. I quickly discovered that working solely on my literary dreams just wouldn't pay the bills. So I had to compensate.

I looked at the caller ID on my vibrating cell phone. It was Sam, my assistant at _Adventure _magazine.

"Hey, Sam." I answered.

"Edward, how's it going?"

"Good. I'm good. So, I got the itinerary last night and I was just finishing up my packing. The cab should be here shortly. What's up?"

"I just wanted to give you a heads up on this assignment… the original owner of The White Swan Lodge passed away suddenly about two months ago. Thought you should know before you head in there. Apparently, her daughter is taking over the place."

"So why am I going now?"

"Well, Aro thought it might be a good idea to surprise the new owner, catch her off guard and truly see how the place runs. It's been very highly rated over the past ten years. Hopefully the new owner can maintain the status. But you know how Aro likes to suck the joy out of life. He wants to rid the world of these small mom and pop joints."

_Fuck Aro_. He was a well respected editor but also a shrewd son of a bitch. I seriously hoped whoever took over the lodge was prepared_. Adventure_ was one of the larger travel publications; he didn't need to kiss anyone's ass. While I sympathized with a woman who lost her mother, I couldn't take personal issues into account when writing a review and I certainly couldn't sugarcoat bad accommodations. Over the years I'd seen my fair share of both good and bad. I've stayed at luxury resorts, rustic cabins in the mountains and dumps in places I didn't know existed. The one thing I could always be proud of is that each one of my reviews had been done with an impartial eye.

"Thanks for the head's up, Sam. At least I know what I'm walking into. I'll give you a call once I leave there to let you know when to expect my article. Remember, I'm in Seattle the three weeks after I leave The White Swan Lodge."

"Yeah man, sounds good. Just let me know if you need anything and enjoy your vacation. Relax and get some sun."

"Sam… you do know it mostly rains in Seattle right?" I can hear his laughter on the other end of the line.

"I know… I was just kidding. Have fun with your family and take it easy."

"Will do, talk to you soon." I hung up the phone and got back to packing, to which I was an expert. I could do it with my eyes closed. I pulled out several pairs of jeans and a couple pairs of cargo pants from my dresser and placed them in the bag. My job required travel three out of four weeks in a month. Honestly, I enjoyed it and I'd seen things I never would have in my lifetime otherwise. Not everyone could say that their employer paid for all his vacations. I'd found some of the best places to visit and I had the magazine to thank for that. However, personally, the job had taken a toll.

I was still single at 33. I'd spent the last five years attending my friends' weddings and even became a godfather to two of their babies. I'd had my share of relationships, but nothing solid. My last girlfriend was Heidi, a nursing student and coffee shop barista. We ended a year together with a goodbye fuck in her car…Her instigation, not mine. She was 21, gorgeous, curvy in all the right areas and had thick wavy blond hair. We were physically compatible in the bedroom and the living room and the shower and obviously her car. I cared about her, but we both knew the bond was purely sex. The same could be said for Lauren, the Midwestern sweetheart I dated in college, and Irina, the Russian photojournalist who I met a week into my job at _Adventure_. I realized how much I wanted that special someone to kiss good bye when I left on these trips.

I thought of that woman at the Lodge who had just lost her mother. I was missing out on valuable time with my family. I hadn't seen any of them since last Christmas and I'd missed birthdays and many holidays in between. I'd considered moving back to Seattle, where my family was; somehow they'd all managed to stay in the same area. My parents had been married for 35 years. My dad, Carlisle, was a private practice physician and my mom, Esme, was an Interior Designer. They'd been through a lot over the years, but had set a great example of commitment for my sister, Alice and me. Growing up in a home with so much love, had forced a high standard of what I'd hoped to have for my own one day. Even my sister, Alice, had found her soul mate. She and her husband Jasper had been married for six years last summer. She owned a successful home décor boutique in downtown Seattle and he was a curator at the Museum of History and Industry. They were working on starting a family of their own.

Succumbing to my lonesome reality, I sighed and zipped up my bag. I surveyed my sterile, empty apartment and slowly came to the realization that only I could make the changes I wanted.

I'd hoped some down time with my family would allow me a chance to clear my head. It was time to make some definitive decisions about my future. I carried my bag out to the living room and went to my desk to grab my laptop and writing pads. I decided at the last minute to take my guitar with me. I normally didn't take it when I traveled, but it was the only way I could truly relax.

The cab honked on the street below. I quickly put on my grey hoodie, grabbed my things and locked my front door. When I stepped out into the cool, autumn air, I felt an unfamiliar exhilaration. Something deep in my gut told me this trip could change the aimless path I'd been on for so long.

**A/N**

**Please let me know what you think of our dear Edward! Admittedly these chapters are shorter than I'm planning for the ones coming up… just laying some groundwork here!**

**That means that updates probably won't be as frequent as they were with these first few… Just a warning, plus I had most of the bones of these done and only have one more down. Updates will be as chapters are ready. **

**Thanks everyone for reading! Remember to follow the blog www(dot)jaimearkin(dot)blogspot(dot)com I'll most likely have a teaser for the next chapter up soon and some additional extras for the story! xxoo**


	4. Chapter 3

**Stephenie Meyer owns these characters... I just wanted to play a bit. No copyright infringement intended. I don't own Twilight and everything here is fictional.**

**Those of you that help me with this …you know who you are…Thank you from the bottom of my heart!**

**How about a little Bella? Anyone? As a sidenote... if you haven't seen the banner, this Bella does not have brown hair. Just in case you are a traditionalist regarding certain aspects I didn't want you to be surprised when you find out... but her hair is still long if that makes you feel better! The banner can be found on my blog! **

**Chapter 3**

**Bella's POV**

The first few days at the lodge were very emotional. I spent a great deal of time sorting through my mother's personal belongings. It was a heart wrenching task, but one I knew I had to face. In doing so, I experienced bittersweet moments of remembrance as well as painful feelings of regret. I was assaulted with the reality that we had missed so much in our lives as mother and daughter. I would never have the opportunity to make up for so many lost years. That fact only strengthened my determination to move forward with preparing the lodge for life again, in honor of my mother.

I stepped into her suite on the first floor and Quil followed me in, quickly making himself at home on the large bed and curling himself directly in the middle to take a nap. I opened the glass patio doors to allow the fresh breeze to cleanse the sterile space and let more of the bright sun in. Days like that were rare and I wanted to take advantage. Looking around I realized that everything was just as my mom had left it that day. The main suite overlooked a patio and a view of the lake. I imagined Renee enjoyed relaxing out there with a book during a quiet afternoon. I had slept in one of the smaller suites upstairs as I wasn't quite ready to claim my mother's former room for myself. I resolved to move in there before the first guests arrived. The king-size bed on the far end of the room took up a large area as did her wall of bookcases. The room itself was fairly basic, nothing fancy but it was comfortable and homey…just like my mom was.

I carried a small box over to the shelves to empty some of the titles that I knew I wouldn't read. Renee's collection reflected her eclectic taste in books and hobbies. Though it was rare for the lodge to ever be empty, she was, in essence, alone. While she enjoyed visiting with and getting to know her guests, she always respected their privacy during their stay. She filled her free time with reading, sewing and cooking.

I scanned my mother's photographs on the shelves and discovered one from my college graduation. She and Charlie actually traveled together from Washington for that occasion and both stayed in my tiny apartment with me. It was truly a memorable and wonderful weekend. I ran my thumb on the glass over her beautiful, peaceful face. She had actually closed the lodge for a week to make that trip, the first and last time she ever did that. I placed the frame back in place on the shelf where I intended to leave it.

My thoughts were soon interrupted by the sound of my cell phone. The COPS theme song filled the room and I giggled to myself as I remembered Charlie loading it.

"Hi Dad."

"Hi Bells… Happy birthday!"

I cringed before responding. "Thanks Dad, I guess I didn't realize it was the 13th today. The past few weeks have been kind of jumbled together."

"Well, I hope you're doing something fun today or planning to anyway."

"If you call painting the porch fun, then yes, I absolutely am going to have some fun!" I laughed.

"Come on Bells, I really wish you would let me come over there and help you out. I could be there in a couple of hours you know."

"Dad, I know you could help me out and I do want to see you, but I'm really trying to do as much as I can myself. You can understand that, right? I promise I'm making a special to do list for you when you come up on Friday. I do plan on making you work."

"Oh and Dad, I found some information in Mom's paperwork about a local guy named, Jake. I think he helped her on some odd jobs and projects around here. Anyway, I left him a voice mail last night asking if he could come out and take a look at a few things."

He chuckled softly, "Just don't overdo it. I don't want you to get hurt."

"I'll be careful. Other than the painting right now, I'm really just working on getting organized in a way that works for me. The reservations are clear for two weeks, which gives me plenty of time to get the place ready."

"Well… Happy birthday Bells." He paused… "I love you, you know that, right?"

"Yeah Dad, I do know it. And you know I love you too."

"Yeah… Ok… Your old man needs to get some sleep. I just finished working the overnight shift and I'm beat. I'll call you in a couple of days and see you on Friday but let me know if you need anything at all before then."

"I will, I promise. Bye Dad."

Charlie was truly a thoughtful man behind his stoic exterior. It was obvious, even after their divorce; he never stopped loving my mother. While the details of their divorce were never really clear to me, it was proof that sometimes love just isn't enough. My mother had an idea about her future and she followed her heart. I knew Charlie was hurting for many years afterwards. Now that I was back in Washington, I vowed to not leave him out of the important things in my life.

I continued with my packing and purging. I thought carefully about the items that I should save and those I could donate. I put together a special box of important keepsakes and took them to the attic. I knew I could pore over them more carefully in the future. I needed to get to the painting while the sun was high and bright. Before heading outside, I moved through each of the three upstairs suites and opened the windows. All of the suites were a similar fashion, but with varying color schemes. Each contained a king-size pillow top bed with down comforters and 600 thread count sheets. A fireplace and flat-panel TV were also in each room. The suites had private full baths with oversized Jacuzzi bathtubs. Renee had a full stock of natural and organic soaps on hand and I remembered her telling me she purchased the products from a small boutique in Seattle. She was so pleased that the owner was able to give her a reasonable deal on her bulk order.

Taking in the view and breeze from the second story window, I was aching to take a walk with my camera. I planned to accomplish some painting and then treat myself to a lazy walk on one of the trails later in the afternoon. It was my birthday after all.

I made my way into the kitchen for a light snack before I started my work. The lodge kitchen was slightly dated and small for the amount of cooking my mother enjoyed. That was the one element of owning the place that she loved the most. Cooking was a passion for her and she loved experimenting with gourmet dishes. Each morning she provided a breakfast buffet and in the evenings she set out hors d'oeuvres and wine for the guests. While I was no expert chef, I certainly picked up a thing or two over the years. I thumbed through a few of her cookbooks and smiled at the notes she had made in the margins. She took great pride in everything she did at the lodge. She had maintained the majority of it on her own, the cooking, cleaning, laundry and minor projects. The entry hallway was covered in plaques from the awards and high ratings she'd received over the years. She had a well respected reputation in the community.

I made my way out to the large wrap around porch wearing an old ASU t-shirt, a pair of black yoga pants, running shoes and my hair pulled on top of my head in a messy bun and got to work. After a couple hours of painting, I had completed the rails and most of the floor. I decided to take a short break as my legs were getting a little sore and my back was tightening up. This was an unwelcome reminder that it was indeed my 32nd birthday and I wasn't getting any younger. My body was obviously in need of regular stretching, despite the ten months… with Riley. I quickly excused those images from my head and sat down on the oversized porch swing. The last time I came to visit so long ago, Renee and I curled up on that swing together with her favorite hot tea and had a wonderful talk. She was always so compassionate with her words and advice. My eyes burned with tears as I recalled the image of our last heartfelt conversation.

I threw my paintbrush in the bucket and pulled the hair tie out of my hair. I wiped my tears and shook my head to loosen my hair. I assessed the remainder of my painting task and decided that I had done enough for one day. I started to hammer down the lid to the paint can and clean up my materials when I heard the sound of tires on gravel. I slowly stood up out of my crouched position and watched a dark SUV approach the end of the driveway. I walked down the stairs anxiously to greet my surprise visitor.

The engine shut off in the black Jeep Cherokee just before the driver side door opened slightly. I moved even closer to the vehicle anticipating who might be inside. The door swung wide open and I noticed a hint of bronze hair. The man suddenly leaned back inside towards the passenger side to grab something; then he finally emerged. I saw a gloriously tall man step out onto the gravel, shut his car door and smile in one fluid motion. My heart raced and my breath hitched. I was quite certain I'd never seen such a handsome face. He pushed the dark sunglasses he was wearing up through his hair revealing the most breathtaking green eyes I'd ever seen. He towered over me; had to be at least 6'2". He was dressed in a worn grey hoodie jacket with a black t-shirt underneath, jeans and a pair of Converse tennis shoes. I forced myself from the spell this man's appearance had me under and spoke first.

"Jake?"

The stranger shook his head. "No, Edward. Sorry for showing up like this. I mean, I don't have a reservation or anything." His voice was like liquid velvet. It was strong, deep and unintentionally sexy.

He shifted his weight, seemingly as flustered as I was. I suddenly remembered my filthy attire and wild hair. I crossed my arms across my chest and smiled.

"So, Edward… what can I do for you?"

"Actually I was hoping you might have a vacancy for the week. I hate to do this last minute, but I just got into the area and your lodge came highly recommended."

I was mesmerized by his strong jaw as he spoke.

"Oh. Well, I just came into ownership here and I really wasn't expecting anyone for a couple of weeks. I mean, we aren't closed or anything…" I trailed off realizing I was babbling nervously.

I felt his eyes roaming over me head to toe and I reactively tugged the front of my fitted t-shirt.

"I'm just looking for a place to relax for a few days, get some writing done. If it's a problem, I can look for something else but I had to at least come see the place. Even the car rental clerk raved about the lodge. Well… I can see you're not ready for guests." He said as he looked over my shoulder at the paint can and brushes.

He turned to get into the Jeep and I unintentionally shouted, "No!"

"I mean, no, it's alright. You're welcome to stay here. I'd just need a few minutes to get a room ready for you."

He moved closer to me, blowing out a deep breath through his plump, perfect lips.

"Are you sure?"

_Was I sure?_ Unconsciously, I ran my tongue along my lower lip and gazed back at him. He certainly didn't look like he'd be much trouble and I figured it might be nice to have someone to _practice_ on. The next guests wouldn't even be there for two more weeks. Biting my lower lip between my teeth I considered the answer for a long, weighted moment. After staring into his endless green eyes, I knew I couldn't possibly say no. I would just lock my bedroom door and not tell Charlie. _Ever._

"Absolutely… It won't be a problem, but you'll have to bear with me. I hope you don't mind being a guinea pig." I chuckled lightly. "I'm new at this and just getting settled in. Hope that's not a problem."

"Not at all." He smiled a reassuring smile. My heart was beating so hard, I worried he could hear it. "Like I said, I'm just looking for a place to relax, and this looks perfect."

"Grab your stuff and follow me then Mr…"

"Cullen. Edward Cullen. Please, just call me Edward though."

"Well, Edward… Welcome to the White Swan Lodge… And please, call me Bella."

**A/N**

**So… what do you think? Please let me know in the reviews. XO**

**EPOV coming up next... I know how we all love him. :)**

**While I have your attention a few things…**

**I have a blog – www(dot)jaimearkin(dot)blogspot(dot)com teasers and other things I'm working on can be found here. You should follow.**

**I have a completed story you should maybe check out while you're waiting for updates on this one. I do believe I'm shooting for updates once a week but if I can swing it earlier I will definitely try.**

**please go read the lovely COMPLETE Moving Pictures – it's a beautiful story www . fanfiction . net / s / 5925609 / 1 /**

**Go vote for the best o/s on TwiFicOne(dot)com - a personal fave, Milk made it to the 2nd round**

**THANK YOU! I appreciate all the feedback and support – I can't say it enough!**

**Oh … I'm also on twitter if you are looking for me jaimearkin (original I know!)**


	5. Chapter 4

**Stephenie Meyer owns these characters... I just wanted to play a bit. No copyright infringement intended. I don't own Twilight and everything here is fictional.**

**Thank you to the lovely ladies who make this possible and continually tell me that I can in fact do this. **

**To everyone reading and reviewing … *sigh* I owe you all a beer or something.**

Chapter 4

Edward's POV

I flew into Seattle on Sunday night and stayed with my sister and her husband. I decided to drive to Sequim the next day since I wasn't tied to a reservation. It was less than a two hour drive from Seattle, so I stopped for a quick visit at my dad's office and had lunch with my mom. It was fantastic to see my family and I looked forward to finishing up the lodge assignment quickly so I could be with them again on Friday.

As I made the drive to The White Swan Lodge, I considered Aro's ulterior motives for sending me to this place so soon after an owner change. He obviously had it in for the smaller places, always pushing for negative reviews about them. I figured it must have something to do with profit and advertising but I honestly knew nothing about that end of the business, nor did I care. I simply went to a location, made an assessment and wrote my review. For me, it was about the writing and the paycheck. Heading north on US 101, I mentally rehearsed my shtick … use my real name, give minor details that are mostly true but don't explain what I'm really there for. It was my standard modus operandi for all my assignments.

I learned the hard way never to go anywhere without a GPS. Thankfully, I had one in the rental car because The White Swan Lodge was set a good distance off the main highway. The entrance led to a secluded setting hidden in the expansive dense woods. I missed the immense blanket of Douglas firs, Red Cedars and spruces seen in this part of the country. I definitely understood the popularity and attraction to the area; a person could easily lose themselves in the lush environment. I sighed, pondering the infinitesimal chance that novel inspiration might hit me while out in the pristine beauty surrounding me. Driving the Jeep Cherokee up the gravel path, I was pleasantly surprised at the impressive lodge before me. The structure was innately craftsman in style with trademark clean lines and mission fixtures… rugged yet modern. As I put the car in park, I spotted someone on the porch who I assumed was the new owner.

I pushed open the door and reached over the center console to page through the information that Sam had sent. Since no reservation was made, I knew I would have to lay on the charm and hope to hell there was an opening. I was well versed in staged surprises, but I often worried eventually some of these innkeepers would figure out who I was and why I was there. I had no idea how much this new owner knew about the wicked ways of the travel reviewer.

I piled the papers back on the seat, took the key out of the ignition and stepped out of the SUV. I realized the person I spotted was a woman and was now standing within two feet of me. Even in a small, worn ASU t-shirt and paint splattered form fitting pants, she was…stunning. _Fuck, I wasn't expecting this._ I'd seen many beautiful women all around the world doing this job, but this one was exceptional. She had long blonde hair that hung past her shoulders and large hazel eyes framed by impossibly long, thick lashes. I noticed a small streak of white paint across the smooth skin of her left cheek.

Pushing my sunglasses through my hair to the top of my head, I smirked as I noticed her sizing me up. I quickly surmised that getting a room might not be as hard as I thought. When our eyes finally met, a gorgeous light blush rose to her cheeks. She spoke first and asked if my name was Jake. I shifted my weight, as the question threw me slightly and I realized she was possibly expecting another man.

After asking about a room for the week, she became seriously flustered. I suddenly felt an overwhelming sympathy for this woman. She'd obviously been busy working on the lodge presentation, not to mention suffering a tragic loss. So, I did something I'd never done in the past; I offered to stay someplace else. I was going to be in the area for four weeks and I could simply go back at a later date. She responded abruptly and insisted I stay there. Guilt tore through me as I thanked her and carried on with my typical bullshit excuse about needing a quiet place to write.

I grabbed my guitar and my bags from the Jeep and followed her into the house. With a sweet smile that lit up her face, she told me I could call her Bella. The name was perfectly appropriate for such a beautiful woman. I followed her up the porch stairs, noticing her long, lean legs. It was obvious she took care of herself. Her body was not necessarily muscular, but feminine. As we reached the front entryway, she stopped and looked back at me. It was my turn to shade red as she caught my gaze on her perfect ass.

I cleared my throat and asked, "So, you're here all alone? No guests right now?"

"No, no other guests right now. My mom, the original owner of the lodge recently passed away. I asked the attorney to cancel the reservations for a couple weeks until I get settled in."

"I'm so sorry…I can't imagine what that's like. Really, if it's too much, I can find someplace else. I don't want to intrude." She was being extremely brave considering how raw her emotions must have been.

"No… you're not intruding. Actually it will be nice to have someone else around. I'm not sure what a good idea canceling reservations was though, it just gives me a couple weeks to work up my nerves for the first official guests!"

"Anyway, have you ever stayed in Sequim or the area?"

"No, but my family is from Seattle, so I'm somewhat familiar with the area. When we were young my father used to take us camping out this way. At least until my little sister started vetoing it." We laughed lightly.

"So do you live in Seattle too or just your family?"

"Just my family, I live in Chicago. For now." I involuntarily added that last little bit of information.

"How about you, are you from the area? Have you always lived around here?"

"I grew up in the area. I went to high school in Forks, where my dad lives, but I actually just moved from Phoenix. I've been there since college." She explained, rambling slightly. I pointed towards her t-shirt confirming her alma mater and we smiled.

She led me into the reception area and I scanned the impeccably clean surroundings. It was a surprisingly large, open space. There was a soaring vaulted ceiling with exposed natural beams. It was modestly decorated with a northern cottage vibe. So often, I'd seen independently run bed & breakfast places filled with nonsensical knick knacks that simply collected dust. The great room had an exquisite two story fieldstone fireplace that filled one wall. The over sized dark leather furniture looked inviting and comfortable. I knew I would have to take advantage of this space for some guitar playing as I imagined the acoustics were excellent.

Bella asked me to fill out some paperwork and she fumbled through a black notebook trying to determine what forms were needed. I was patient and watching her was somewhat endearing. Sensing her pleasant nature and obvious sadness, I desperately wanted to make it as easy as possible for her.

Once I'd provided her with my credit card and other additional information, she showed me around the rest of the lower level. I left my bags at the base of the stairs and followed her through the great room towards the formal dining room and then on to the kitchen.

"Help yourself to anything, anytime you like. Think of this as your own home for the next week." Since I wasn't really expecting anyone yet, I haven't done a lot of shopping but I do have some basics. If you like, I can make us some breakfast in the morning but I haven't really planned anything for dinner yet."

"I'll run to the market in town tomorrow and pick up groceries, is there anything in particular that I should add to the list?"

"No, don't you dare get anything special for me."

She pointed out where her suite on the first floor was located and told me that if I needed anything to just knock on the door. It was good to know where I could find her. If there's an emergency of course…

I found myself following her up the stairs again and it was definitely a view I was getting used to. We arrived at the first suite at the top of the stairs and she held her arm out directing me toward an open door.

I could see it was quite spacious and she announced that it was the Creekside Suite. I walked further inside to a very nicely furnished space. The view of the majestic mountain range through the window was spectacular, not quite as beautiful as the woman standing to my left though.

"So, what do you think?" She asked breaking my reverie.

"It's perfect. Everything's just perfect." I responded honestly and smiled at her eagerness. Trying to appear genuinely interested in the room, I wandered into the bathroom. I noticed a large soaking tub and discovered the fireplace was dual sided. There were two marble vanity sinks and in addition to the large soaking tub, there was a separate tiled shower room that featured two shower heads and built in benches.

Bella waited in the main area of the suite and chewed on her lower lip nervously until I emerged.

"I wasn't expecting anyone so I didn't have the beds made up yet, but if you wait a second I'll run down and get some of the linens that I just washed. I'll be right back."

I watched her walk out of the room and start down the stairs. I ran my hand through my hair and shook my head in an attempt to remove the errant thoughts traipsing through my brain. _What the_ _fuck is my problem?_ While she was gone, I decided to take the opportunity to examine the amenities closer. I couldn't keep the critic at bay even when I wanted to. The room was painted a soothing dark taupe with thick white crown molding and the stone fireplace was the central focus of the room. In addition to the king size bed, there was a large, dark upholstered chaise lounge and loveseat positioned near the fireplace. An image of the gorgeous woman, currently getting sheets for my bed, consumed my mind. I closed my eyes and saw the creamy flesh of long bare legs draped over the loveseat next to a roaring fire.

I hurried into the bathroom area to splash some cool water on my face. I caught a glimpse of myself in the mirror and whispered to my reflection. "Jesus Christ Cullen, get a grip. Be objective." I startled, seeing her out of the corner of my eye placing the comforter and pillows on the chaise. I dried my hands on the plush white towel and stepped into the room. She was struggling with the fitted sheet on the large mattress, so I went to the opposite side to help her.

"Oh, you don't have to do that…but I appreciate the help." She said with a shy smile.

Grabbing the end of the sheet I pulled it tight and placed it on the mattress while she moved to the bottom corner of the bed to do the same. Following her lead I fit the final corner. We both reached for the flat sheet at the same time and my hand wrapped around hers. It was delicate, warm and soft; and I didn't want to let go. Her eyes met mine and I could hear her inhale a deep breath. I reactively let go. As we were laying the sheet flat and smoothing out each side, our hands met in the middle, fingertips just barely brushing. I watched her and she watched me. It was the most oddly intimate moment I'd ever had with a woman while fully clothed.

I wasn't sure what it was about Bella, but I wanted to ravish her and protect her all at once. One thing was for certain, I'd never had such a goddamn intense reaction to a woman… ever. We both moved towards the end of the bed and she tucked the bottom of the sheet under the mattress making a perfect hospital corner. I did the same on my side and once again, we met in the middle. I took advantage of her fingers being trapped under the mattress to get as close to her as possible. I towered over her small form and breathed her in. Despite the fresh paint, she smelled like fresh air and possibility. And I wanted more. She stiffened slightly then leaned back into me for a brief moment. She glanced up at me with a puzzled expression. I smiled and stepped back from her to help her place the comforter on the bed and she gently arranged the pillows.

"So…um…Out those French doors is a small deck. This is one of my favorite rooms because you can hear the small waterfall down the hill. If you leave the doors cracked open at night, the sound will lull you to sleep…I promise." She smiled innocently.

The intimacy of the moment had passed and suddenly she seemed a bit nervous again. I offered a nod and another smile and moved backwards a few steps to give her some space as she moved towards the door.

"Did you need anything else right away or do you just want to get settled?" she asked quietly.

"Oh, yeah… I think I'll get unpacked uhm…and relax a bit." I stuttered out my answer.

"Great, well then I guess I'll go. I'm probably going for a hike later. If I'm not downstairs, don't think I abandoned you. I promise I'll come back." She laughed and fidgeted with her hands.

"Sounds good." And with that she closed the door quietly behind her.

I lifted my bag off the floor, placed it on the bed and mindlessly started unpacking. I needed to regroup and get focused. It was a job just like any other and I knew I'd be wise to keep a clear head… regardless of how naturally beautiful Bella's face was, or how long her legs were or how fucking perfect her ass was. I had a job to do; I couldn't be distracted by her appearance or her sympathetic situation.

After getting cleaned up in the bathroom, I walked out towards the dresser to get some fresh clothes. I noticed a big ball of fur in the middle of the bed on the clean white comforter. Tentatively moving closer I realized it was an obscenely large cat. _I fucking_ _hate cats with a passion._ I attempted to shove it off the bed and it hissed at me. Reactively, I pushed on the mattress to see if that would do the trick instead. The fucking feline slowly lifted its furry head and scowled. The goddamn cat scowled at me. I quickly grabbed my work notebook and headed downstairs leaving the door cracked hoping my evil visitor would disappear while I was out of the room.

The notebook I used for all of my assignments was a camel-colored leather bound journal with a magnetic strap that kept it closed tight. Alice bought the first one for me when I landed my job at the magazine and I've replaced it three times since. The look of the journal over the years has changed but I always use something distinct. I've kept each one filled with travel notes to compile and share someday… with someone.

The sun was beginning its decent as I stepped out onto the porch. I noticed off to the right a short path that led to a dock where the small lake was located. There was a bench located at the end of the dock and a canoe tied to one of the pillars. I made a mental note to take a pass around the lake one day. The opposite side of the porch led off in the direction of a series of trails according to the brochures Sam sent. It was obvious Bella's late mother worked very hard to maintain the lodge. There were quaint flower beds near the porch stairs and birdfeeders scattered throughout the property. Bella had her hands full assuming she would operate the lodge on her own. She seemed awfully timid regarding the standard procedures. I believed I was quite convincing as the wayward writer looking to get away and concentrate. I wondered if her mother, being more seasoned in the business, would have detected my intent.

After jotting down a few notes, I closed my notebook and decided to head inside for a snack. Making my way to the kitchen, I considered offering to help make dinner for us. Since it would only be the two of us, I could take advantage of the time to ask her about her life. I was curious why she chose Arizona, what did she do for work before she came back here and more importantly, who the hell was Jake.

As I laid my hand on the kitchen door to push through, I heard Bella's voice… singing.

_I wanna show you…_

_What I'd like to do…_

_You sit back now…_

_Just relax now…_

_I'll take care of you…_

Not able to resist any longer, I pushed open the swinging door and the sight nearly knocked me over. I had to lean against the small counter that housed the espresso machine to brace my weight. The idyllic beauty of the surrounding waterfalls, mountains and lakes be damned. I had a barefoot Bella Swan in front of me… sucking icing off her finger…with her eyes closed in motherfucking ecstasy.

At that moment, I was goddamn positive staying impartial on this assignment would be nearly impossible.

**A/N**

**Please let me know what you think of our lovely Edward … reviews make me smile.**

**AND – he'll be back next chapter too. **

**The song Bella is singing is Come on Closer by Jem – HOT AS FUCK – go listen to it. **

**Ummm things to read this week – **

**In You, I Am Complete by Bbebar – she is incredible and the story rocks. It is slashy so consider this your warning- SO GOOD www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/s/6412185/1/**

**Also – LOVING Drift by denverpopcorn www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/s/6388820/1/**

**Lastly… are you reading The Art of Breaking by jdbeaner you should be www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/s/6192792/1/**


	6. Chapter 5

**Stephenie Meyer owns these characters... I just wanted to play a bit. No copyright infringement intended. I don't own Twilight and everything here is fictional.**

**Thank you to my lovely friend who helps me get my thoughts in order and makes my ramblings pretty and readable. You know who you are and I can't do it without you.**

**Thank you also to everyone for the support and encouragement with this… and also for being so wonderful this week. It's been a rough one in RL.**

**SO – enough from me… how about Adventureward/Lodgeward/Travelward… he has many names I guess!**

**Chapter 5 **

Edward's POV

Bella swirled her finger inside her mouth sucking it clean of frosting. I would have given up all the sex I had in college for my cock to be that finger. As she hummed to herself in delicious appreciation, I could feel the uncomfortable tightening in my pants. I shifted away from the counter trying to discretely adjust my newest problem.

Stepping fully into the kitchen, I took more notice than I did on my previous tour. It was smaller in size than I expected, in comparison to the other rooms in the house. There was a center island with a granite top where Bella was standing with the cake. Along the wall behind her was a large window with warm maple wood cabinets lining each side. The kitchen didn't seem to have the modern update like the rest of the lodge. It was obvious to me by the worn floors and abundant cooking equipment, that it must have been a favorite place for Bella's mom.

"Did you make me a cake?" I said jokingly, deciding it was time to make my presence known.

Bella's bright eyes sprang open when she heard me. She slowly removed her finger from her mouth, pulled out her earbuds and a lovely smile appeared on her face. "Of course, I made you a cake. But I was hoping we could share. Today just happens to be my birthday. My dad told me to do something special for myself… hence the cake." She said with an irresistible giggle.

"It's your birthday?" I asked, surprised. We were standing on opposite sides of the island with the cake between us. "Happy Birthday! You definitely own this cake." I said with a grin.

"You'll have to let me make dinner tonight for us… or something. I can't let you wait on me on your birthday."

Shaking her head she said, "Absolutely not. You're a guest and I'm not going to let you cook for me on your first night here."

"Then let me sing Happy Birthday to you while you cut the cake?" I suggested

"I would love for you to sing to me."

I'd been told I had a decent voice in the past when I sang while playing my guitar. For some reason, I found myself using every possible opportunity to impress this woman.

I sang Happy Birthday to her from the opposite side of the island…while she stared at me in stunned silence. I assumed that was a positive reaction.

"No one has ever sung anything to me before." She said in a breathy voice.

"What? Not even Happy Birthday?" I asked in disbelief.

"Oh well, yeah…but certainly not like that."

"So you're a writer who sings? Tell me about your writing now, since I've experienced the singing."

"Oh, well I'm working on an idea for a novel. I should probably say I _try_ to write, but I do small articles here and there to pay the bills."

"So, did you make this cake from scratch?" I diverted the topic quickly.

"Yeah, fortunately all the ingredients were in the pantry. I love to bake and so did my mom. She was a wonderful cook; I think she found it relaxing. I'm not nearly as good as her, but I love to try."

"Milk?" she asked heading for the refrigerator.

"Sounds good. Thanks."

Bella turned and opened the cupboard next to the sink standing on her tip toes to reach the glasses. Her shirt rode up slightly and the glimpse of smooth, pale skin was just enough to throw off my concentration.

Her perfect ass was covered now by a sexy pair of tight jeans. The paint was gone from her cheek and her hair looked slightly damp pulled back into her ponytail. What I wouldn't give to see that hair down and wavy against her naked back. _Fuck_. I felt like a teenager with raging hormones. I was incredibly attracted to this woman and I needed to know more about her.

Bella placed two large slices of cake on our plates and I poured two glasses of milk. She slid around the island and sat down on the stool next to me. I picked up my fork and took my first bite. I made an involuntary, audible groan. I honestly hadn't tasted anything that good…ever. It was homemade, decadent heaven. After swallowing, I picked up my glass of milk and glanced at Bella.

She caught me… again. She smiled in acknowledgement and we continued our eating in silent satisfaction. Our knees met under the counter, as I was unintentionally leaning towards her. There was an indescribable force drawing me towards her and I was starting to wonder how long I would be able to resist.

I finally broke the silence asking her about how her mother came to own the lodge. She explained her mother's passion and joy for nature. She told me about her summers spent wandering the trails and swimming in the lake. I could hear in her recollection a sorrow for the past. Bella treasured the place and the memories it held.

"So if you loved this area so much, why choose Arizona?" I asked?

"My mom grew up in Phoenix and actually graduated from ASU, so there was a bit of sentimentality. Plus it's warm and dry, and a nice change from wet and cold."

"I had spent my teen years as the police chief's daughter in a town with a population of just over 3000 people. You can imagine how that went. I was ready to discover who I was. Funny, I guess that's partly why I'm back here now. My stay in Arizona had run its course and it was an opportunity for something new, something my mom had been trying to get me to do for a while."

I thoughtfully absorbed the information she was sharing with me. Appreciating her bravery and slightly envious of her determination to follow her heart; she seemed to me to be the total package. She was a creative, intelligent and beautiful woman. After telling me about her freelance photography business, it dawned on me that our paths my have crossed elsewhere in the print journalism world, but I didn't dare inquire. I felt the sudden need to change the subject. I decided to ask the one question that had been on my mind since I arrived. "So who's this Jake person that you were expecting?"

"Oh, yeah. Sorry about that. My mother occasionally had a handyman come up to help with a few things that she couldn't do herself. I called him a few days ago and he finally left me a voice mail saying that he would stop by soon."

"Do you really think that's safe? I mean, you're out here alone and you don't really know this guy at all." I immediately went into an unfamiliar protective mode. Something I'd only done with my younger sister.

She cocked an eyebrow at me and crossed her arms across her chest. "Really, Edward? And just how well do I know you… wouldn't you be considered a stranger?"

"Well let's change that then… my favorite color is green, I graduated from Northwestern University, I love the outdoors, I have a younger sister who lives in Seattle, I sleep on the right side of the bed, my biggest pet peeve is people driving slow in the left lane, my favorite place in the world is Haggerstone Island on the Great Barrier Reef and I don't want you to consider me a stranger." My last piece of information was barely said above a whisper.

During our conversation our bodies had shifted even closer together. We were now facing each other with our knees brushing against each other. Her elbow was leaning on top of the granite countertop, with her head resting in her hand. A strand of hair had fallen free from her ponytail and curled under her chin. As I reached forward to tuck it behind her ear, a ball of fur suddenly leaped onto the counter between us.

Yanking my hand back, I glared at the offending cat.

"Quil, get down!" Bella laughed while reaching out and pulling him into her lap.

"Oh Edward, this is Quil the Magnificent. I'll have you know this is the smartest, sweetest and fiercest cat you'll ever meet."

Well shit…the devil in a fur suit wasn't going anywhere anytime soon.

"We actually met already. He was breaking in my bed for me earlier."

"Oh God! I didn't even think about him sneaking in when I was showing you the room. I hope he didn't cause you any trouble. If he goes in there again, just shoo him away." She said nuzzling her face into the evil creature's fluff.

"Holy shit… I can't believe how late it is already!" She exclaimed, then covering her mouth in surprise. She blushed slightly, "I'm so sorry. I suppose I should work on my bad habit of cursing, especially around guests. Forgive me?"

"No forgiveness needed… besides listening to you cursing…is fucking hot." I said with a wink and a chuckle. "I didn't realize how late it was either. Are you hungry?"

"You know, I don't think I am. The cake hit the spot. But please help yourself to anything in the fridge…remember this is your home for the next week." She said with a smile.

I stacked our plates and took them to the sink for rinsing while she put the milk back in the fridge and covered the cake. I rinsed the dishes and loaded them into the dishwasher. When I turned around, Bella was watching me closely. She gave me a stern look which I assumed was for helping out. I leaned back against the sink and crossed my arms. I simply smiled, shrugged and wondered when the last time a man had done something nice for her. She was definitely deserving of some spoiling.

"I'll leave a night light on for you in case you need to come down for anything." She said with a smile.

We slowly headed out of the kitchen together and walked through the great room towards the stairs where we would have to part company for the evening. With one hand on the railing and the other clutching my writing notebook, I turned to Bella before heading up.

"Happy birthday, Bella. I hope you had a good day." I said sincerely.

In a quiet whisper she responded, "I did. Thank you. See you in the morning for breakfast?"

"I wouldn't miss it."

I turned and slowly walked up the stairs, missing her presence more with each step I took.

I made a few notes after settling into my room. She shared a personal side to the lodge that I don't learn at most locations. Her fragile emotions regarding her mother were difficult to ignore. I decided to let that drive the nature of my review. She was doing her absolute best under the circumstances. Changing into a pair of comfortable pajama pants and crawling into the bed, I reveled in the feel of the soft sheets. Remembering what the simple act of making the bed had elicited, my thoughts immediately trailed to Bella downstairs in her room. I wondered what she was doing; probably snuggling with that fucking cat. I still wanted to know more about her. I wanted to see her photography and the books she liked to read. As I drifted off to sleep, I silently hoped that she liked sleeping on the left side of the bed…

Oo~TWSL~oO

The next morning I awoke to the sound of the waterfalls through my French doors and a fucking erection that wouldn't quit. With the erection came the thoughts of Bella and what she could do to help take care of my problem. Groaning, I glanced at the alarm clock on the side table and realized just how late I had slept.

I jumped out of bed and hurried to take a quick shower, praying that it would ease my not so little problem. I brushed my teeth, threw on some clothes and attempted to tame the mane of hair on top of my head. Bella said last night we would have breakfast this morning, I hoped I didn't miss it.

I hurried downstairs to some incredible smells coming from the kitchen. Pushing the door open I found Bella in front of a griddle turning bacon. The seats that we sat in last night were set with place settings, silverware and glasses. She was dressed in another pair of tight faded jeans and a t-shirt. Sidling up next to Bella I nudged her shoulder with mine to get her attention.

"Hey there…good morning" I said with a smile.

"Can I help with anything?"

"Nope, you just sit your cute rear end down on the stool and relax."

Instantly her face flushed bright red realizing what she had said. I pretended I didn't hear it. The last thing I wanted to do was make her uncomfortable, and I did have a nice ass.

As I pulled out our stools, Bella followed me over with the platter of bacon. She lifted the cover off of a serving tray and I found the most delectable looking French toast ever created. It was stuffed with what appeared to be cream cheese and fruit and my stomach growled in anticipation. I plated up food for both of us and dug in.

"So, did you have any plans today?" She asked me.

"None whatsoever." I replied. "I'm just here to relax and enjoy everything the lodge has to offer."

"Well, I'm going to head into the woods after breakfast to explore the trails. I haven't been on them since the last time I was here and I'd be happy to show you around if you want to tag along."

"Definitely! I'd be crazy to pass up a tour from you." I grinned like a silly schoolboy.

"Perfect." She said with a warm smile.

We finished up quickly and like the night before I started to help clean up the mess. Bella immediately stood from her stool and scolded me.

"As much as I appreciate the help, you're not here to do my job. Please go relax and wait for me in the great room."

Sighing in defeat, I finished rinsing the dish I had in my hands and set it in the dishwasher.

"Fine, you win. But I'll have you know, my mother raised me the right way… You're going to have to kick me out after every single meal."

She giggled and it was the sweetest sound I'd ever heard. "Go on…get going."

While I waited in the main area, I flipped through the stack of magazines on the coffee table for visitors. I found a familiar title amongst them and fucking panicked. I held the July issue of Adventure Magazine in my trembling hand. Inside was my review of a resort in the Florida Keys. I bolted up the stairs with the magazine and placed it in my suitcase. I hoped there weren't any other issues lying around the lodge. Running my hands through my hair in frustration, I sighed loudly, got my bearings back and headed downstairs.

Bella met me at the front door with her camera and a smile. She tied her shoes and we headed out the front door in to a perfectly crisp Northwestern fall morning.

"I'm going to follow you since you're the expert." I told her. "Just take me where ever you want to go."

"Follow me then."

We quietly hiked the peaceful property spotting a multitude of birds along the way. She took photographs of the palliated woodpeckers, red-tailed hawks, blackbirds and many others. Bella surprised me with her knowledge of the various species. She explained that the property surrounding the lodge was a Certified Wildlife Habitat, something her mom was very proud of. Bella continued taking photographs with her new brochure and website layout in mind. I desperately wanted to offer my professional opinion, but I simply couldn't risk revealing myself. She seemed particularly interested in the wildflowers and native tree species, shooting well over a hundred still shots just off the path. She appeared completely in her element surrounded by the natural, untamed beauty.

About two hours later, we approached the edge of the woods and the lodge. We made our way down towards the lake to take a look. She offered to unlock the canoes for me, but I told her it could wait for another day. Bella grew quiet as we approached a mature Douglas Fir tree between the main house and the edge of the lakeshore. Something at the base of the tree glistened in the sunlight catching my attention.

Reaching the tree I noticed it was a plaque of some sort. The inscription read:

_"Mother" is such a simple word,  
But to me there's meaning seldom heard.  
For everything I am today,  
My mother's love showed me the way._

_I'll love my mother all my days,  
For enriching my life in so many ways.  
She set me straight and then set me free,  
And that's what the word "mother" means to me._

Dedicated to Renee Swan, my mother and my best friend.

I love you.

Bella knelt down at the base of the tree and ran her fingers gently over the surface of the plaque honoring her mother. I stepped back allowing her some privacy. Hearing a deep inhale, I watched her tremble with a quiet sob. I knelt next to her and reactively enveloped her small body with mine. Wrapping my arms around her, I whispered "It's ok. You're going to be ok." I was at a loss for words as she cried against my chest.

I felt her arms move around my back as she buried her face in my neck. Her tears dampened my skin while I held on tighter and stroked her hair. She melted into me like she'd belonged there forever. Then, I felt lips on the side of my neck and fingers digging into my hair. I closed my eyes and waited for her to stop. She was searching for comfort. While it felt so damn good, I knew it was happening for the wrong reasons. She pulled her head from the crook of my neck and looked me in the eye. Her face was tear-stained and sad, but still so beautiful.

She gripped my hair tighter and pulled me forward and before I knew it her lips were on mine. Her tongue grazed my lower lip seeking entrance and I couldn't stop myself from opening. Our tongues twisted, twirled and rubbed. The circumstances of the kiss were simply wrong. She needed soothing and nearness but the kiss was laden with sorrow.

To break the kiss gently, I cupped her face with my hands and pressed my forehead to hers. Caught up in the moment, we were both breathing heavily. I slowly brushed my thumbs along the hair at her temples to calm her.

After I placed a reassuring kiss on her forehead, she leaned her head back to find my lips again. I held her head in place and searched her eyes.

"Bella…no, not like this. You're upset. I don't want whatever we have between us to start because of how you feel at this moment."

Tears trickled down her cheeks as she tried to move from my grasp, but I wouldn't let her.

"No, please don't go away. I want you, you have to know that, but I'm not going to take advantage of your emotions. Let me just hold you, Bella."

I held her face in my hands, wiped her cheeks with my thumbs and asked, "Please say you understand, please say something."

She took a deep shaky breath and said, "I do… I do understand and I'm very sorry."

"Why don't we go inside and relax for a while, maybe get something to drink. Will you tell me more about your mom? I want to know everything."

Oo~TWSL~oO

We relaxed for the next couple hours together tucked into the comfortable leather couch in the great room. We opened a bottle of wine and ate some slices of prosciutto. Thankfully, the emotional kiss didn't cause a strain between us. I continued to act casual and decidedly tried to draw out more discussion of her family. She dug out a few photographs of her parents and of her summers at the lodge. She asked more about my novel writing process and acted sincerely interested. She didn't scoff or patronize the idea like many of my friends did.

Bella wanted to take care of a few things and I needed some time to put things back into perspective. We agreed to have dinner together a little later and she headed into the small office.

I grabbed my notebook from my room and headed out to the dock to write for a bit. I was hoping for inspiration at the lodge and believed finally, I might have found it.

We prepared dinner together later that evening. It was wonderful working in the kitchen with her. We moved with ease around each other, and I could tell she wasn't totally opposed to me helping her anymore. The mood was light and the food was delicious. We had easy conversation about our college days and first jobs.

She yawned while we cleaned the kitchen together after dinner. The fresh air and emotion had no doubt worn her out. I suggested we turn in early.

Everything about her appealed to me and I couldn't get her out of my mind even when I wasn't near her. I didn't know what the fuck that meant, but I knew whatever was going on between us was unlike anything I'd ever experienced.

"Well, I guess this is where we say good night, right?" she said standing at the base of the stairs.

"Yeah, it is."

I watched her nervously shift and run her hands through her hair. She looked at her feet and responded with a quiet, "Good night."

I lifted her chin with my finger and forced her to look in my eyes.

"Bella, I really had a great day with you, thank you for spending the time with me."

She laughed and said in a sarcastic tone, "Emotional meltdown and all, right?"

"Emotional meltdown and all, and I mean that. I've enjoyed getting to know you. And I'm more than happy to listen, talk and take your mind off of things if that's what you need."

Moving my hand from her delicate chin, I used my fingers to push a few her hairs off her shoulder. Like clockwork, Quil purred and weaved himself around her ankle.

"Good night Bella. See you in the morning."

Oo~TWSL~oO

Later, as I lay in bed reflecting on the day, it occurred to me that Bella really didn't have anyone other than her father. She hadn't mentioned any close friends or a boyfriend. I imagined how difficult it must be to harbor so much sadness alone. Not to mention, happiness. She would have been alone on her birthday if I hadn't showed up. Of course, who was I kidding, I may have more family than she does, but I was essentially in the same situation. Sighing to myself at the depressing realization, I decided to get some sleep.

I switched off the lamp on the side table and fluffed the pillow under my head. Just as I closed my eyes to thoughts of her, I heard a blood curdling scream.

**A/N**

**Please let me know what you think ****I hope you are enjoying our lovely Edward because almost all chapters will be in his POV. I hope that's good news **

**A couple of recs this week… as if I don't get enough pimping on WP or Indie Fic Pimp**

**Please check out the following fics they are on my must read list.**

**Giofógach**** by ltlerthqak www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/s/6255401/1/**

**Dead on My Feet by Cesca Marie www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/s/6007656/1/**

**Vines by FL95 www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/s/6346090/1/**

**Drift by denverpopcorn – I probably pimped this last week but I'm going to do it again. I really am enjoying this fic. www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/s/6388820/1/**

**Finally – go read Masquerade by twilightheaded23 such a wonderful writer and you should all be reading this story! www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/s/5772153/1/**

**If you aren't already reading these fics.. you must go check them out!**

**I have a blog here www(dot)jaimearkin(dot)blogspot(dot)com sign up for alerts – I post teasers and stuff here**

**I'm in twitter of course at jaimearkin**


	7. Chapter 6

**Stephenie Meyer owns these characters... I just wanted to play a bit. No copyright infringement intended. I don't own Twilight and everything here is fictional.**

**Thank you to the one who makes this pretty and for being the best sounding board and friend ever! **

**Giant author note below – that's my warning, but please read it! :) **

**Consider this a sort of a *cough* transitional chapter *cough***

**So…. Enjoy. **

**Chapter 6**

**Edward's POV**

Without hesitation, I threw open my door and rushed downstairs. "Bella…" I called out to her as my bare feet hit the first floor.

"Edward. I'm in the kitchen." She answered with a shaky voice.

I ran into the kitchen to see a trembling, barely clothed Bella. Quil was on top of the small kitchen table near the window. His back was arched as he hissed towards the darkness outside.

I grabbed Bella's arms and quickly looked her over. "Are you okay? What happened?"

"I heard some noises from my bedroom. I thought it might be you looking for something in here. But the kitchen was empty. All of a sudden Quil jumped on the table and started that," She pointed at the cat and continued, "And I heard a large crash outside the side door."

While I was listening intently to her explanation, I was distracted by her small white tank top and tight pale green pajama shorts. In an attempt to soothe her, I ran my hand down her arm until her breathing slowed. "Do you have a flashlight nearby?" I asked.

"Yes, let me grab it. It's in by the desk." She hesitated and bit her lip. "Will you walk with me to get it?" She was obviously embarrassed of her fear. All I wanted to do was wrap her in my arms and protect her from the world.

Suddenly we heard more rustling outside the window. Quil continued his menacing performance on the table, trying to ward off the unwelcome visitor and Bella reactively grabbed my arm. Looking past the reflection in the window, I saw some movement in the distance and focused my eyes on what looked to be another furry creature.

"I think it might just be a raccoon. Let me walk out and take a look." I offered her a smile to reassure her. She returned it and exhaled. Upon seeing the trashcan turned on its side I was confident it was a family of raccoons causing the excitement. When I went back inside the kitchen, Bella was standing in the same spot with her arms wrapped around her torso. "It's what I thought, just some raccoons looking for a late night snack."

Bella visibly relaxed and moved towards me. She embraced me tightly and buried her face into my chest. Her heart was still beating double time and I could feel the outline of her breasts against my bare chest. "Thank you. God, I'm so glad you're here Edward."

I closed my eyes and took a deep, thoughtful breath before I did anything I might regret.

When I opened my eyes, she was gazing up at me. Her breathing was as intense as mine, as we lost ourselves in the moment.

"I don't think I can stay away from you any more," I whispered.

"Then don't," she responded

She suddenly pushed her body firmly against mine. I reactively moved my hands into her hair and pulled her face closer. Our lips met with a primal thirst that needed to be quenched and the attraction I'd felt from the first day was now irresistible.

I sucked her lower lip into my mouth as she wound her arms around my lower back pulling me tighter against her. I felt her nipples harden against my chest, and she gasped. My dick threatened to rip through my thin, cotton pajama pants as she rubbed against me.

I broke the kiss slightly and lifted her onto the granite island. "Fuck Bella, the things you do to me," I groaned. "You feel so incredible." I pressed myself against her heat as she pushed into me. Her moans were by far the sexiest sound I'd ever heard. My tongue roamed down her neck while my hands traveled up her thighs slowly but firmly.

"Edward…please," She purred in my ear.

"Please what, Bella… what do you want from me?" I asked as my tongue dipped into the sweet hollow at the base of her neck and my hands pushed further up her waist, under the hem of her tank.

"Fucking touch me…please," She whimpered.

I brushed my hands up her taut stomach and teased with my fingers along the undersides of her pert breasts. Gently working my way back up to her mouth, our tongues finally entwined again. She sucked on my tongue while I ran my thumbs across her sensitive nipples. Hearing her gasp, my hips thrust forward into where she wanted me most. She desperately grasped my hips tightly pulling me closer.

"God… yes," she cried out.

With Bella perched on the edge of the counter, I braced both of us with one arm. I held the back of her neck with one hand while my lower body pushed into her. We were working ourselves into a hot frenzy. Her soft, wanting hands on me were like fire burning a path to my core. I'd never desired a woman with this much intensity.

Those warm hands had a plan and purpose as they skimmed lower over my stomach. I fought to maintain my composure. Weighing reason against passion, I gripped her wrists to halt their progression lower and slowed my kisses. I felt her trying to free her hands from my grasp. We opened our eyes and allowed ourselves to absorb the weight of our actions.

I rested my forehead against hers, breathed her in and held her hands in her lap.

"Why…" She whispered. "Why are we stopping?"

"Bella, there's nothing I want more than to let this continue. But I'm leaving in a few days and I don't want you to regret anything."

"I wouldn't regret this Edward. I'm not some young girl with unrealistic expectations or someone who doesn't know what she wants." She argued lowering her head and biting that damn plump lip.

I moved to hold her beautiful face between my palms so we were looking directly at each other. I ran my thumbs over the flushed apples of her cheeks.

"It's not that I don't think you know what you want. I think you've made that very clear." I smiled trying to lighten the mood and continued, "I just think we should think before doing."

Bella sighed deeply. "I'm sick of thinking all the time. I just want to enjoy this…whatever this is between us." She said.

"If you're worried about protection…I'm on the pill." She blurted out.

"Bella, I'm more concerned with having to leave. I just don't want there to be any hurt feelings if we go any further."

Bella dropped her legs and pushed me away from her. Hopping down off the counter, she went to the fridge and grabbed a couple of beers.

Handing me a beer she said, "Well, let's talk then. How about we start a fire and figure this out because I don't think I can wait much longer."

Bella turned on her heel and swayed out of the kitchen. Shaking my head in amazement; I followed her. I was definitely turned on by her security and sexual confidence. Most of the women previously in my life were younger and caught up in ideals.

After impressing Bella with my fire starting skills, we sat together on the couch drinking our beer. While Bella was curled up on one side of the couch, we enjoyed a comfortable silence watching the roaring flames. I didn't want her that far away from me, so I reached out to pull her towards me. With her head now lying in my lap, I ran my hands through her silky hair and trailed my fingers down her smooth face. She hummed quietly in approval and contentment.

"Bella, I'm not going to deny my attraction to you anymore. These have been the hardest two days of my life it seems."

She watched me intently and scooted up to straddle my thighs. She worked her fingers into my hair and the combination of scratching and tugging the ends had me closing my eyes and groaning in pleasure. I felt her lips on mine again, softly, testing me to see if it was okay. It was a simple, sweet kiss with her lower lip tucked gently between my lips. Just as I began to softly suck on it she pulled away slightly with a sly grin and whispered, "Just so we're clear, making out is good for tonight, right?"

"Mmmm, absolutely," I groaned my reply.

I felt my erection growing again with her warmth pressed against me. Despite the heat from the fire, the surface of my skin was covered with goose bumps as our chests rubbed along each other.

In between kisses and caresses, we talked casually about past relationships. We decided the best outcome would be to let things happen naturally between us. We progressed into lying next to each other with a fleece quilt wrapped around us. Bella had me under an intoxicating spell as I watched her drift to sleep in the glow of the dwindling fire. After kissing her forehead, I gently cradled her head to my chest. The night's events were further proof just how far my heart and mind were falling for the incredible woman in my arms.

Oo~TWSL~oO

A pounding from outside woke me from a contented, secure sleep. I realized quickly that Bella was no longer in my arms; instead she was running through the hall to greet a guest. Wiping my eyes with the heels of my hands I swung my legs off the couch and stood up. Wrapping the blanket around myself I went to investigate the morning activity and be sure Bella had things under control.

When I arrived at the front door of the lodge, Bella was in the arms of an overgrown intruder. Decisively clearing my throat to get their attention the pair startled and turned to me.

"Everything ok here, Bella." I asked almost sarcastically.

"Oh, good, you're awake! Everything's fine, this is Jake. Remember I told you about him? He knew my mom…he was just offering his condolences." She said stepping out of his embrace.

As Jake swung his arm around Bella's shoulder, I continued to wear a frown of displeasure. I took stock of the man who had interrupted my time with Bella. Jake was tall, taller than me. I mean I'm pretty tall, but he was taller. And it was mid-September…in Washington. There was an obvious chill to the air, but he was seemingly comfortable in his shorts and t-shirt. It was obvious that he took care of himself, in an obsessive weight lifting sort of way.

Taking a purposeful step towards them, I offered a handshake to Jake. As he reciprocated, we engaged in the timeless tradition of squeezing the fuck out of another man's hand to prove our masculinity. We also never dropped each other's stare. Bella sensed the tension and placed her delicate hand on top of mine and moved between us. I immediately wrapped my arm around her waist and pulled her towards my body, staking my claim. The muscled son of a bitch wouldn't be getting any inappropriate ideas about Bella while I was around.

"Jake, I'm so glad you could make it out. I know you did some projects for my mom and I was hoping I could convince you to do the same for me." Bella said to Jake while casually stepping out of my embrace.

"Yeah Bells, you don't mind if I call you Bells, do you? I just feel like I've known you for years. The stories your mom told me about you made me laugh. She was a wonderful lady and I'm really sorry she's not with us anymore."

I could see the blush rise in Bella's cheeks and her eyes dampen.

"Well, I'm sure whatever she told you about me was exaggerated. You'll have to get to know me for yourself." She said with a smile.

"I have no problem with that." Jake said with a wink.

I grabbed Bella's hand and rubbed my thumb across her knuckles to turn her attention back to me. "Hey, I'm going to go take a shower, do _we_ have any plans for the day?"

Shaking her head, she answered, "No, but I was going to walk around the property with Jake to talk about some of the things I want to do." She said pulling her hand out of my grasp and staring down at her feet.

I put my finger under her chin and ignoring the imposing figure in front of us, I gently placed my lips against hers. She stiffened slightly then relaxed into the kiss. I wanted to remind her that I hadn't forgotten about last night. I sensed her slight apprehension about what we had established and I didn't want that; especially with the arrival of Jake.

Pulling away from the simple kiss, she looked at me and I couldn't help but smile. I spoke privately in a hushed tone, "I'll find you a little later. Maybe we can do something when you're finished. I could take you into town and maybe grab some dinner somewhere."

"Yeah…ok. That sounds like fun," She said with a more hopeful smile.

"I'll get some writing done while you're busy with Jake here, then we'll make a date out of it," I said louder emphasizing the word _date._

Kissing her once more on the forehead, I gave Jake my best alpha look and turned to head upstairs.

Bella had gone into my room while I was asleep downstairs and made up my bed. I hadn't returned since the screaming. That realization reminded me of the passionate kissing and touching between us last night. The review continued to loom over me and I needed to make a decision. I'd been at The White Swan Lodge for three days and had yet to begin putting any effort into the review. Not to mention, I was doing the one thing I swore I wouldn't let happen…I had allowed my personal feelings to get involved.

Stepping into the bathroom area, I quickly dropped my pajama pants and turned on the dual showerheads. Admittedly, no matter how comfortable the couch was downstairs, it was still a couch. Climbing into the shower, the hot, pounding water on my back felt incredible. That was something positive for the review. I scoffed and shook my head as I realized I still couldn't shut off the critic, even just to relax.

Dressing in a pair of worn jeans and a blue v-neck lightweight sweater I pulled on socks and my converse, grabbed my writing notebook and headed out the door. When I reached the landing I didn't hear either Bella or Jake. So I continued on outside to enjoy the fresh, crisp air.

Heading down to the dock, I finally spotted the pair towards the back of the lodge. They were laughing and talking together rather easily. I pulled my shit together and decided I'd leave them alone. Bella and I hadn't clearly defined what was happening between us. Last night, other than acknowledging the presence of _something_ and of course my rock hard erection; we simply agreed to let whatever happens happen.

Even from where I sat on the dock, I could see her slightly blushed cheeks and beautiful smile. With her hair pulled back into a long ponytail, I noticed the full length of her gorgeous, flawless neck. Her profile captivated me. Her legs were endless and her figure was lean, yet delicately feminine. I suddenly had inspiration for a story.

Opening my book, I quickly began jotting down notes and thoughts working it into an outline and summary. I looked back towards Bella again and our eyes met. I waved to her to let her know I caught her peeking at me and chuckled as she quickly turned away and directed her attention to Jake. I wasn't so concerned about _that_ any more.

When I heard a car door shut and an engine start a while later, I closed my notebook. I was so energized about my new idea, but realized I needed some lunch to continue my work. I stood up and stretched my arms high above my head. Grabbing my notebook and fastening it, I headed back to the house to check out what was in the kitchen.

On my way inside I passed my nemesis Quil perched on the ledge of the window in the sun. He barely opened an eye when I walked in before closing it and going back to sleep.

"Lazy fucker," I muttered under my breath.

Looking in the fridge, I grabbed a bottle of water and found some ham, mayo and lettuce and brought it out to the counter. I found a loaf of bread and a bag of potato chips in the pantry.

I quickly made a ham sandwich and placed it on a plate. Because my mother taught me to be a gentleman, I decided to hunt down Bella and see if she wanted one. Filling the other half the plate with chips, I headed out to the great room. I figured I'd start with her suite, so I knocked on the door.

I was definitely not prepared for the sight that greeted me when the door opened. Bella stood in front of me slightly damp, fresh from a shower and wrapped in a towel. It was almost more than I could take. As I stalked forward, Bella slinked backwards. I set the plate on the table near by the door inside her suite.

"I brought you lunch," I growled stepping closer and closer.

As she backed up her legs finally hit the edge of her mattress. Her breath hitched as my eyes traveled greedily over her body which was shielded only by a damp white towel. My hunger had definitely shifted from my food to her body.

"I could eat." She whimpered

A droplet of water had pooled in the tiny dip just above her top lip and I wanted nothing more than to lick it. Reaching for her and wrapping my hand around her neck my fingers gripped one side below her ear and my thumb the other, I pulled her face towards mine.

"Good, because I'm fucking starving."

Bella's right hand was between us grasping the top of towel and her left hand rested on my shoulder. Her breaths were deep and shallow as my face descended to hers. I rubbed her nose gently with mine then ran it along her jaw line to her ear, soaking in her fresh clean scent. I couldn't get enough of her.

Placing an open mouthed kiss just below her ear, my tongue twirled around her earlobe and then pulled it into my mouth, gently nipping at it. She moaned and then held her breath.

"Breathe Bella… you have to breathe." I teased.

This was going to be slow torture, but I refused to simply take her. I wanted to enjoy and savor this experience and the feelings I had for her. I pulled back slightly to focus on her face again. Staring back at me were hooded eyes reacting to the same desire I felt. As our lips finally touched her eyes fluttered as she fought to keep them open.

I wanted this woman like I hadn't wanted anyone else ever. I pulled her plump lower lip into my mouth and suckled it. Nipping and teasing her with small kisses, I buried both my hands into her damp hair and ran my tongue along her lip practically begging for entrance and she acquiesced. My tongue delved and explored and rubbed and twirled with hers. I showed her with my mouth and tongue what I wanted to do to other parts of her. Bella's moans and whimpers were driving me on with lust. My hands began to wander desperately. As my fingers worked their way down her body, I kissed her with all the passion that had accumulated over the last few days.

"Bella, you're so fucking beautiful, do you know what I want to do to you?"

Her hand was still grasping the towel tightly between us. I moved my hand over hers and rubbed her knuckles gently.

"Bella, I want to see you…the damn towel needs to go."

Her grip loosened and a whimper fell from her mouth as she incoherently replied "Yes…towel…gone." And then it was.

Taking a slight step back from her so that I could take in the sight of her naked form, my body reacted immediately. And if I thought my cock was hard before, it was like stone now. She was breathtakingly beautiful in that moment, standing against the afternoon sun filtering through her bedroom window.

She didn't display a hint of self-consciousness about her body. She was perfection, just as I had imagined. I couldn't wait any longer to touch her, taste her and make her scream with pleasure.

Playfully pushing her onto the bed, I placed one knee between her legs as she scooted herself back so that she was now lying naked and gorgeous in front of me with her legs slightly parted and a look of pure desire on her face.

"Edward if you don't touch me I'm going to combust." She moaned.

Leaning forward I placed open mouthed kisses around her belly button and worked my way up to the valley between her breasts. My hand attended to one breast, while my lips wrapped themselves around the other. Her hiss of pleasure was enough to convince me that she enjoyed what I was doing. Pulling on one nipple and rolling it between my fingers, my teeth nipped and my tongue licked the other. I pushed my thigh that was between her legs tighter to her body and the heat emanating from her core was almost my undoing. I could feel her wetness on my leg and if her hands weren't tightly grasping my hair, I would have dove immediately into that heat.

"You're breasts are so beautiful Bella…God you're beautiful." I kissed my way down her torso and dipped my tongue into her belly button and I could see goose bumps rise on her skin as she moaned again.

As I eased my body down hers, her legs spread wider to accommodate first my hips then my waist and then my chest. I kissed her right above her sex and slowly ran my fingers down. I looked up at Bella; I wanted to see the vision in front of me before I took my first taste of her. Bella's head was thrown back, her long hair tangled, framing her face. Her flushed body laying across the bed…her hands were twisted into the comforter and her mouth was slightly parted. She was nearly panting.

"Bella…" I whispered

A groan and the rise of her hips was her only response.

"Bella, I want you to look at me. I want you to see what I'm doing to you. Open your eyes for me Baby." I said, my voice laden with passion.

Her eyes fluttered open and she slowly released the comforter she was squeezing. She lifted herself up so that she was resting on her elbows with a perfect view of me between her legs.

As my fingers continued to stroke her, I held her thigh down with my other hand to spread her open wider for me I leaned closer to her heat and couldn't resist any longer. Keeping my eyes locked on hers, I flattened my tongue and ran it the length of her slit from bottom to top.

The sound that came from Bella could only be described as feral. She purred and the muscles in her thighs tensed and her fingers clenched the bedspread again.

Her taste was indescribable. I couldn't get my fill and as I angled myself so I could plunge two fingers into her burning heat, my tongue worked on her clit. I swirled it and sucked it into my mouth flicking it with my tongue. Bella's back fell to the bed as my shoulders spread her legs wider. As I increased my pace, her moans grew to a fever pitch and her hips bucked into my face.

"_Fuck Edward_, oh my God… I'm gonna come…right there…please, please, please don't stop." The sound of her begging was music to my ears.

Sliding a third finger into her and gently biting down on her clit, I felt her walls clench around my fingers and her thighs practically slam shut against my head and her pelvis continued to undulate against me. I used my tongue to help her ride out her orgasm. As she slowly came down, her legs started to relax and she gasped again as my tongue touched her sensitive clit again.

"God Edward, that was fucking fantastic." She said breathlessly.

I hummed in agreement against her and lifted my head. Removing my fingers from her intense heat and kneeling between her legs I looked down at her completely sated on the bed and lifted her fingers to my mouth. I wasn't going to let one bit of her go to waste.

"Best. Lunch. Ever." I replied with a smirk.

Bella's eyes widened then darkened again. Surprising me, she sat up quickly grabbed my hands and forced me backwards off of the bed. Reaching up for me she pulled my head down and plunged her tongue into my mouth groaning at the taste of herself in my mouth. Suddenly she turned me around and forced me to sit on the edge of the bed.

"You've seen me, now it's my turn to see you." She said in a seductive voice.

"Fuck Bella…I'm so fucking hard."

"Good, because _I'm_ hungry now."

She bent over, kneeling in front of me, and removed my shoes then my socks. Running her hands up the length of my legs and over my thighs slowly and torturously, she made her way to the button of my jeans undoing it and pulling the zipper down. Her hands worked their way to the hem of my sweater and pulled it up and over my head, tossing it to the floor. I groaned at the satisfied look she had seeing my bare chest. Her nails raked down my pecs and began working their way lower. She leaned in and kissed my lips gently, running her tongue along the length of my lower lip. She groaned in pleasure. Her fingertips gently glided up and down my ribs on each side and I flinched from the pleasurable pain the tickling caused.

"Are we a little ticklish, Edward?" she asked playfully.

"Don't get any ideas, Bella." I growled.

"There is only one idea I have…I just want to try one thing."

Moving slightly away from me, she tugged on the band of my pants, indicating she wanted them off. I placed my hands on the bed and lifted slightly so that she could work my jeans and boxers over my hips and down my ass. I was finally as naked as she was.

Sitting back on her heels, I watched her eyes as they roamed up my body taking in every square inch of me. I leaned back on my elbows letting her look just as she allowed me to look at her.

She looked into my eyes and leaned forward. Her mouth was suddenly around the length of my cock. My eyes involuntarily closed and I growled low in my throat. The warmth of her mouth was so intense I felt like a teenager getting his first blowjob. Her tongue swirled around the head of my cock and fingers tentatively swirled around my balls. She lowered her head to take as much of me into her mouth as she could and my hands went directly into her hair holding it back so that I could appreciate the view. Instinctively my hips wanted to thrust up into her mouth, but I stopped myself. I didn't want it to be just about getting off. I wanted her to know it meant more than that to me.

"So good Baby, so fucking good." I said as I my fingers rubbed her scalp. She brought her other hand up to the base of my cock and worked it simultaneously with her mouth and as she sped up her pace I could feel the tightening in my balls as she massaged them in her hand. Each time she moved her mouth up my length she swirled her tongue around the head of my dick and I swear she had to feel me getting harder and harder in her mouth. As I watched her hollow out her checks the pressure was becoming too much.

"Christ Bella, I'm going to come…stop, you have to stop now." I groaned

She looked in my eyes and silently said she wasn't planning to stop. My hips lifted off the bed and I came into her mouth. The sensation of her swallowing me down as I thrust in and out of her mouth was something I wouldn't forget. I fell back onto the bed and attempted to catch my breath dragging her with me so that she was snuggled up against my side as I stroked her hair, pushing it off of her face.

I took a deep breath and relaxed into our embrace. "God Bella…that was incredible."

"Sorry, it was just there in front of me and I felt this need to finally test out the merchandise." She grinned against my mouth as I leaned in for a kiss.

"The merchandise?" I laughed.

She snuggled further into me and our bare bodies were flush against each other, our legs tangled together. Our arms worked their way around each other as if we couldn't get close enough.

I had only known her for a few days but she had worked her way into my heart and mind. In that moment, not only was I worried about the review but how I was possibly going to leave this gorgeous woman on Friday.

I needed to talk to Sam.

**A/N**

**So…. What do you think? Let me know in the reviews! **

**I wanted to say thank you to everyone who is reading and rec'ing this little story. **

**Also a big thank you for the Fandom People Awards – I was stunned to even be listed! If you look on my blog www(dot)jaimearkin(dot)blogspot(dot)com you can see what I was listed for – you also can sign up for updates cuz I post teasers and stuff there.**

**Also recently got nominated for an Avante Garde Award – Best Edward and Best New Author… and I'm almost speechless… THANK YOU**

**TWSL was recently reviewed by the lovely kylapricky on the IndieFicPimp Blog and big thanks out to her! **

**And – my other short story Barely Breathing was reviewed on the TwiFic Promotions blog. **

**All the support has been incredible and makes me thankful to have friends like you all!**

**Have you read the following stories? They are wonderful – give them a try!**

**Love is the End by www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/s/6445022/1/**

**True Love Way by Teambella23 www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/s/6428102/1/**

**The Publishing Rack by bicoastaltwigirls www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/s/6298980/1/**

**Getting Away with Murder by iAMurPoison www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/s/6354752/1/**


	8. Chapter 7

**Stephenie Meyer owns these characters... I just wanted to play a bit. No copyright infringement intended. I don't own Twilight and everything here is fictional.**

**Thank you everyone for taking the time to read and review. You are all wonderful and I want smoosh you all... but I won't today cuz I'm sick.**

**My dearest C - you complete me. :) **

**The question has come up about Bella' POV, while most of this will be in EPOV I will be writing a few chapters in her POV so that people know what's going through her head! Promise. I have a plan.**

**Chapter 7**

Edward's POV

Wednesday evening, I rocked slowly on the front porch swing waiting for Bella. We were going on an official date. After the amazing afternoon we had, I desperately wanted to do something special for her. Nothing in regards to what was happening between us was traditional. But what _was _happening was pretty fucking incredible.

With every hour that passed, I fell harder for Bella. I was in absolute awe of her natural face, perfect body, kind heart and intense honesty. Honesty… mine was weighing heavily on my conscience. There was no avoiding the fact that I arrived here under false pretenses and in two days I would leave taking my secret with me.

I decided if this was our one and only date, I wanted to make it memorable. So while Bella did some things around the lodge, I did a bit more research about the area. I discovered there was a free concert happening near the pier in Port Angeles that evening. It was only about 25 minutes from the lodge. I figured I would surprise her and pack a picnic dinner with some wine. She deserved to relax and I wanted to enjoy her company.

Getting in the spacious shower and stepping under the hot spray I again took advantage of the dual showerheads and let the hot water massage the muscles in my body. My thoughts immediately wandered to the past several hours and Bella. I promptly felt my cock start to harden. Knowing I didn't have the extra time to spend with my erotic memories, I quickly finished my shower. I threw on a pair of dark wash jeans and a white button down shirt; one of the nicer things I had managed to pack and I headed down to the kitchen to get some food ready for a romantic evening.

While Bella was on the phone in the office that was located just off of the kitchen I found some plastic containers and laid them out on the granite island. Digging around in the refrigerator and pantry made me feel like somewhat of an intruder however she did tell me to make this my home for the week. Since she'd gone to the market the other day to stock up, I actually had plenty of items to choose from for the picnic. I found some Camembert, a Gruyere and a Pecorino cheese and sliced them up. Then I grabbed a loaf of crusty French bread, a package of crackers and some dried apricots from the pantry.

The refrigerator was full of fresh fruit and meats. I spotted some sliced prosciutto and salami and added them to feast. I also washed raspberries, strawberries, blueberries and grapes and packed them with the rest of my delicious spread. Finally, I pulled out Bella's left over birthday cake and wrapped up the last piece to share.

I noticed a couple baskets in the pantry which I assumed her mom used to pack for the couple's romantic afternoons. I grabbed a medium sized dark wicker one with tall handles and placed everything inside, just as Bella poked her head in the kitchen.

"I'm just going to get ready to go, half an hour ok?"

"That's perfect."

"Are you going to tell me what we're doing yet?" She asked.

"Nope… not a chance. Consider it sort of a belated birthday celebration."

When Bella disappeared into her suite, I grabbed a few wine glasses and the blanket off the back of the couch we'd used last night. In the basement I discovered quite an extensive wine collection from a local winery. Not knowing which she preferred, I chose a bottle of red and a bottle of white. I headed outside to the Jeep to load the makings for a wonderful evening.

So there I sat on the porch waiting anxiously for her. Admittedly, I was a bit nervous; it had been a while since I was out on a real date. My thoughts were still lost in Bella's bed and I didn't hear her come out of the door. Suddenly, I noticed a pair of sexy heels standing in front of me. Her long legs were encased in a pair of black tights and her deep blue dress hit her mid thigh simply gathering at the right side of her waist. It was simple but elegant, a perfect metaphor for Bella. Her skin looked luminescent. I reached for her hand as I stood up and pulled her into a gentle embrace.

"You look beautiful." I whispered in her ear.

She'd pulled her hair up into a slight twist and a few loose strands framed her face.

"Really? Are you sure? I didn't really know what to wear. It's been a while since I've been on a real date and who knows when I'll get a chance to dress up again." She chattered nervously. She was so goddamn sexy and adorable.

"It's perfect." I leaned down and kissed her gently on the lips to reassure her.

"Are you ready to go?"

"Definitely, are you going to tell me where we're going now?" she asked.

"You'll see soon enough." I chuckled.

I opened the Jeep door for her and she raised an eyebrow in question.

"Opening doors and everything, Mr. Cullen….A girl could get spoiled." She joked.

"So, I might as well tell you, since you're going to find out as soon as the GPS voice begins. I'm taking you to Port Angeles. It turns out that they have a concert on the pier on Wednesdays and I thought it might be fun. I packed us dinner and some wine, but if you'd rather do something else we can."

"No…that sounds wonderful. I remember going a few times when I was younger. It's perfect." She reached across the console and brushed over my hand with hers.

"I suppose I'll have to get accustomed to knowing what is going on in the area so I can share the information with guests. Just one more thing I have to add to my 'to do' list." She sighed loudly.

"Hey, no worrying about anything tonight. We're going to have a nice, relaxing time. Got it?" I smiled warmly at her and grasped her hand twisting our fingers together and placing our hands on my thigh.

The ride was peaceful, we chatted about what she got accomplished that afternoon. She was excited about taking a reservation for the next week with a couple from Seattle.

We made it to Port Angeles in just under 25 minutes. I parked the Jeep and quickly made my way around to Bella's door to open it. After helping her out, I told her to leave her purse and grab her sweater, then made my way to the backseat to grab our basket and blanket.

The pier was incredible. It was dusk and the area was covered in small, white globe lights reflecting off the water. We made our way to a small grassy section where we laid out the blanket and got settled.

"Are you hungry?" I asked.

A slight blush rose to her cheeks and she stared down at her lap.

Remembering our words from just hours ago, I chuckled and squeezed her hand gently.

"Maybe I should clarify…Are you hungry for food?"

I started unpacking the contents of our basket and handed her a bottle of wine and the opener just as the jazz band was starting to play. The evening was cooler and Bella pulled her sweater tighter around her.

"Are you cold?" I asked.

"No, not yet… but I plan on putting your arms to good use a little later." She said brazenly. And just like that the tension was broken.

"I won't argue with that."

We relaxed and easily conversed about inconsequential topics like family stories and high school memories while smooth jazz played in the background. I teased her about her teenage obsession with New Kids on the Block and she teased me for never missing an episode of The A-Team. I loved learning these details about her. I hung on her every word and asked for more.

As the night wore on, we reclined further and became cozier. She lay beside me on her back while I propped myself up on my elbow so I could gaze at her. I drew lazy circles on her stomach with my fingertips. She shivered slightly and I secretly hoped it was from my touch and not the chill in the air.

We'd finished the first bottle of wine an hour before and were both feeling quite content. Bella's eyes were closed she hummed along to a version of What a Wonderful World being played by the jazz quartet. I was desperately trying to be the perfect gentleman. Fighting the urge all evening to kiss her and keep my hands off her gorgeous body, I finally gave in and lightly trailed my fingers further up her abdomen. Moving between her breasts, I rested momentarily at the base of her exquisite neck then along the neckline of her dress. She encouraged me by humming in appreciation and sensuously biting her lower lip between her teeth gently. I grazed her chin with my thumb, and then gently pulled her lip free. Bella opened her eyes and we stared at one another as I softly caressed her lip while her tongue snuck out and tasted my skin. Feeling the immediate effect she had on my body I quietly groaned.

I needed to taste her. Leaning down slowly I brought my lips to hers, sucking her plump lower lip between mine. The strong red wine lingered on her lips, yet, that didn't distract me from her flavor. My hand traveled to the nape of her neck holding her in place, as our kiss deepened. With her hands on my shoulders, she pulled my body flush with hers. We groaned in unison at the warm contact.

I pressed myself closer to her body… thigh against thigh, chest against chest and tongue against tongue. Bella moaned…loudly, and I suddenly remembered where we were. Slowing our kiss I placed my forehead against hers while we slowed our breathing.

"Are you ready to go home?" We both smiled knowingly.

"Yeah. Definitely." She said quietly.

We gathered our things and I helped Bella slip her heels back on. Pulling her up off the blanket she fell into me slightly. I wrapped my arm around her and we lightly swayed for the remainder of the song in a soft embrace. When it ended, I squeezed her tight and whispered in her ear, "Thank you."

Bella's thumb trailed back and forth over the top of my hand on the way home. It was torturous in the most seductive way. The physical tension between us in the jeep was palpable. Her hand wandered up the length of my thigh continuously, getting closer and closer to my extremely hard dick.

When we arrived at the lodge, Bella and I walked hand in hand through the front door and into the foyer at the base of the staircase.

"Is this where I'm supposed to say good night?" I leaned down and whispered in her ear.

"_Is_ this good night? I thought you might like to have some coffee or something." She joked with a smile.

As she turned to walk towards the kitchen, I placed my hand at the base of her spine and let my fingers lightly touch the curve of her ass. Bella suddenly turned and looked up at me. Resting her forearms on my chest, she nervously played with the button on my shirt.

"Edward…I don't really want coffee…do you?" She said in a seductive voice and gazed up at me.

"What I really want is for you to make love to me… please." Her voice was thick with unleashed passion and all I could do was nod in response. I'd never had a woman ask me like that before and I was barely maintaining my composure. I was sure she could feel the evidence of that.

After working the first few buttons free on my shirt, her warm, soft hands brushed through the sparse hair lightly scratching along the planes of my chest. Closing my eyes and groaning, my hands lightly rested on her hips with thumbs rubbing small patterns at her waist.

She ran her hands down the length of my arms to my hands and grasped them as she walked backwards pulling me towards her suite. Pushing the door fully open with her hip she released my hands and walked to the middle of her room, kicked off her heels and slid her tights down her legs letting them drop to the floor. I stood prone in the doorway watching her. Crooking her finger and motioning me forward, she turned her back and looked over her shoulder at me.

"Could you help me with my zipper?" She purred.

Placing my hands at her waist I trailed my fingers up her back along the zipper of her dress stopping at the nape of her neck. I slowly pulled it down placing a soft open mouthed kiss at the top of her spine.

When her dress fell open completely, Bella took a step away from me and let the sleeves slide slowly down her arms baring her creamy skin to me inch by tantalizing inch. It pooled at her feet and she stepped out of it standing in front of me in nothing but a black lacy bra and matching panties.

I closed my eyes and groaned in approval as she stalked towards me.

"You're wearing entirely too many clothes for my liking." She teased.

I kicked off my shoes as Bella finished unbuttoning my shirt placing wet kisses along my warm skin as she went. When she kneeled in front of me I placed my fingers in her hair and pulled out the pins that were holding her hair up. As her waves fell around her shoulders she looked up at me with slightly parted lips and rosy cheeks and it took everything in me not to throw her to the floor and fuck her.

Her hands lightly massaged my thighs and worked their way towards my rock hard dick. Suddenly, her right hand pressed against me with just the perfect amount of pressure.

"I want to feel you inside me Edward." As she made another pass over me, my hips involuntarily jerked towards her as she reached the head of my dick.

"Bella…Fuck." I groaned. She moaned in appreciation at the feel of me against her palm.

Her fingers worked up to my waist and unbuckled my belt slowly and methodically. She unsnapped and slowly worked the zipper down on my jeans. I no longer had any control over the sounds coming from my mouth as I was so aroused it was almost painful.

only my boxers, I gazed hungrily at Bella.. My fingers found the straps of her bra and gently pulled them down. I wanted to see all of her again, completely bare for me.

I wrapped my arms around her, unhooked the strap and she let the garment fall to the floor between us.

My hands grasped each side of her face and I leaned down searching for any kind of contact. Her pert breasts grazed my chest and I felt her nipples harden immediately as I pulled her close. I placed soft kisses on her eyes, her nose and cheeks and finally on her mouth.

"Let me love you tonight, Bella." I whispered against her lips.

There was no pretense; our mouths devoured each other immediately as I pulled her tight to my body. She felt the effect she was having on me, as my cock was barely contained in my boxers between her soft belly and me. I wanted her wrapped around me entirely… I wanted to be consumed by her. My hands slid down to her thighs and I lifted her legs wrapping them around my waist as our tongues continued to explore. I walked us towards the bed, setting her gently on the edge.

Kneeling in front of her, slightly between her legs, I rested my fingers lightly on her delicate ankles and trailed them up her calves to her knees where I gently pushed them further apart so I could get closer to her.

My hands made their way up her thighs, and I looked up at Bella's face. I saw the barely contained passion in her hooded eyes. Her mouth was slightly parted as her tongue peeked out to wet her lips and as my hands moved closer to her core, her teeth bit down on her lower lip and she gripped the bedding.

As my hands made their way to her hips, avoiding her intoxicating heat, my fingers hooked into the band of her panties.

"These need to come off, Bella." I whispered. Even I noticed the husky tenor to my voice.

She nodded as she raised her hips from the bed and I pulled the now damp lace from her body. I tossed them over my shoulder never taking my eyes from her, and then stood between her legs. Her fingertips gently traced the planes of my abs working their way under the band of my boxers. As she grazed the tip of my erection, my breath caught in my throat and her fingers lingered teasing and touching and then they were gone again.

As she worked the front of my boxers over my stiffness, her hair fell around her face, hiding her beauty from me. My hands made their way to her face brushing her hair over one shoulder as my boxers fell to my feet. The look on her face when I stood erect before her in all my glory could only be described as lustful.

Her hand was around the head of me then, her thumb lightly pressing into the slit where moisture had seeped. She worked it around and licked her lips. As inviting as her mouth looked, I wanted to be inside her when I came this time.

Holding her wrist, I pulled her hand away from me and placed my leg between hers. Heat was radiating from her core as she grazed my leg with her arousal.

"Move back, Baby." I placed my knee on the bed as she scooted backwards groaning at the loss of contact with my leg. I straddled her leg at the ankle and placed tender kisses up her thigh, gently nipping and teasing her skin with my teeth and tongue. Her fingers finally buried in my hair pulling me up towards her. I kissed the skin of her belly slowly working my way up her body. Her fingers loosened their hold in my hair and I watched as she gently rubbed her fingertips over her breast bone and around the curves of her breasts. I could see her nipples harden further from the attention and I leaned forward to take one into my mouth.

Bella's sweet moan resonated straight to my dick and it throbbed against her leg as she desperately rotated her hips against me.

As I licked and teased the nipple of one breast, she tugged and pulled her other.

"Fuck Edward, that feels incredible." She purred.

I kissed up her chest following the graceful slope of her neck to her mouth. With her lip trapped between her teeth again, I used my thumb to pull it free. She caught it in her mouth and sucked on it erotically. I felt her tongue twirl around the length of it and I was terrified that I'd come from the sensations before I was even inside her. Pulling my thumb free I leaned down and took possession of her lips with mine.

My fingers headed lower and found her wet folds working up and down her as she moaned into my mouth. She gasped as my thumb came down on her clit slowly rubbing in time with the fingers that were now invading her body.

Her hand reached for my hardness and my fingers slowed their pace.

"Bella, Baby, God I need to be inside you right now."

"Yes…oh my God…yes." She stuttered.

I hovered above her, pausing to just look at her. I wanted to remember how she looked just before I entered her for the first time.

Bella's head was thrown back, her blond hair tangled and all around her face, flushed body lying across the bed…I lined myself up to her entrance rubbing my cock up and down her slit and waited for her eyes to open.

Her eyes, darkened with passion, opened and fixated on my face. Her hands reached for my face and as she brought me close, the tip of my cock entered her heat. I slowly eased myself completely into her warm core. Our eyes were locked and we stilled, breathing in each others breaths, though all I wanted to do was move hard and fast. Bella's legs made their way around my waist and her hips lifted underneath me in an attempt to get me moving.

"Give me a second Baby, God…you feel so fucking perfect."

She groaned and pulled my ear to her mouth "Just fuck me, Edward."

I growled and my hips slowly pulled back enjoying the feel of sliding out of her and as I pushed my hips forward into her again she moaned so loud I was grateful we were the only ones in the house.

While I thrust slowly, her pelvis ground against me. I reached between our bodies, my deft fingers finding her clit and at the first touch her gasp of pleasure told me she was close…we both were. I felt her walls pulsing around my length. Rubbing small circles around her nub, I was rewarded with even louder moaning.

The pulsating continued as I pressed down on her clit and she fell apart around me. Her body tensed and her legs locked me in place as she ground down upon my cock and her body clenched around me. Her eyes and mouth were open in silent ecstasy.

"Fuck… so good." Was all I heard before I grasped her leg from around my waist and pulled it up and over my shoulder. I thrust my cock into her slowly and rhythmically, over and over. As my pace increased she met me thrust for thrust. Her hands were on her breasts massaging and pulling her nipples and we both watched as my cock went in and out of her over and over.

"God I can't believe how perfect you feel." I groaned

My orgasm ripped through my body as I came inside her, my hips pushing hard against her until I dropped her leg and collapsed. I held most of my weight on my arms and my head rested on her chest.

Bella grinned lazily at me and pulled my face up for a sensual kiss that was all lips and tongue. Rolling to my side, I wrapped her in a strong embrace and drifted into our sated bliss. I never wanted to leave this moment. _Ever_.

**A/N**

**So yeah... review?**

**Our lovely Edward is leaving soon... *sigh***

**So a few recs cuz that's how I roll...**

**The Geheime Vernietiging by amoredjenaue fanfiction (dot) net/s/6287890/1/ Just started this one and I'm hooked**

**Love is the End by phoebes(dot)promise fanfiction (dot) net/s/6445022/1/ This is a must read ... seriously**

**You Speak to Me by Bbebar fanfiction (dot) net/s/6462198/1/ check it out...warning it's slashy**

**I also want to thank those responsible for the Avante Garde Award Noms and the Sparkleteer Award Noms. Both TWSL and BB were nominated in some way or another. Make sure you get your noms in too! **

**thesparkleteerawards (dot) blogspot (dot) com**

**twilightfb-awards (dot) blogspot (dot) com**

**ALSO - make sure you get your noms in for the Twitter h00r awards - twitterh00rawards (dot) blogspot (dot) com/**

**I'm on twitter- I post RobPorn and talk about fics and shit.. jaimearkin **


	9. Chapter 8

**Stephenie Meyer owns these characters... I just wanted to play a bit. No copyright infringement intended. I don't own Twilight and everything here is fictional.**

**To the two people who make this jumble of words pretty and readable - thank you doesn't cover it. You're on my Christmas cookie list! :)**

**Thank you to those of you who are still reading and leaving me such lovely reviews! **

**Chapter 8**

Slowly waking, I came to a delightful realization. I wasn't alone and I had an incredibly tantalizing body curled up next to me using my arm for a pillow. With a deep contented sigh, I wrapped myself tighter around her curves and buried my face in her silky hair.

Bella stretched her elegant arms and tangled her legs in mine. I pushed my hips flush against her and kissed her smooth shoulder. Her arms moved up around my neck and my hands wandered her nakedness as we melted into each other. Several sensual hours passed as we quietly explored and discovered each other.

Bella lay across me while her fingers skimmed through the hair on my chest. It was almost lunch time and we'd managed to avoid discussing the glaring issue of my departure. She suddenly placed her chin on my chest and looked up at me sporting a tantalizingly lazy grin.

"We should get up."

"We should. You probably have a million things to do and I need to call my sister. She's expecting me tomorrow," I replied quietly, finally bringing up the inevitable.

She closed her eyes, took a deep breath and sat up. I softly trailed my fingers from her forehead to the side of her face, where she rested her cheek in my palm.

The mood in the room became solemn. My internal conflict was raging, but I was determined not to ruin the last few hours with _reality_. Pulling her face even with mine, I placed a soft kiss on her lips.

"Come on… let's shower and get something to eat."

She nodded in my embrace. We lathered, loved and lingered in the shower. Afterward, I wrapped a towel around my waist and headed to my suite to get dressed. Sitting on the end of the bed in my room, I wondered desperately what was going through Bella's head. The situation between us was incredibly complicated. I'd never been so attracted to anyone in my adult life.

Realistically, I wasn't sure it would even be possible for us. With my volume of travel and my home in Chicago, all I could surmise was that long distance relationships just don't work. There was also the _review_ and my professional responsibility. However, I didn't know how I could just walk away from what was obviously building between us.

Sighing heavily, I found my cell phone sitting on the desk. Looking through the missed calls I noticed Alice called three times.

"Hello, dear brother," she said, answering the phone after just one ring.

"Hey Allie. How are you? I noticed you called last night, what's up?"

"Oh, I was just checking on you and making sure you're still coming to Seattle tomorrow afternoon. I made dinner reservations for Dad's birthday and Jasper was hoping you could come early to help him move the desk in our office."

I knew Alice would detect my frustration if we continued talking.

"Yeah Allie, I'll be there…probably by noon or so. Is that okay?"

"Edward, what's going on? You don't sound too excited about the visit."

"Nothing Alice, it's just a new development on this job that I'm in Sequim for."

"Well that's cryptic. Do you want to talk about it?"

"That's the thing, I can't. At least not yet, but I'll tell you all about it tomorrow."

"Are you sure?" She asked again concerned.

"Seriously Alice, I'm fine. I just have some things I need to work out."

"Okay…well I guess we'll see you tomorrow then. Love you."

"Love you too Allie."

Hanging up the phone, I smiled to myself. I knew Alice would sense something. She'd always been able to read me like a book and it was no different now than when we were kids.

Oo~TWSL~oO

Once downstairs, I didn't find Bella in the great room or the office so I poked my head into the kitchen. She was standing in front of the sink lost in thought. Sneaking up behind her, I wrapped my arms around her waist and rested my chin on her shoulder.

"What are you thinking about?" I whispered in her ear.

"God! I didn't even hear you come in!"

"So…what are you so deep in thought about?"

"Oh nothing… Just thinking about the things I need to get done around here."

I could tell she wasn't telling me the whole truth. I had a feeling she was worrying about tomorrow, like I was.

"Well Baby, tell me what I can help you with today. I want to spend the day with you." I placed a wet, soft kiss on the side of her neck just below her ear. Hearing her breath hitch reminded me of the intense passion we shared just hours before.

Putting the juice glass in the sink, she moved into my embrace and wrapped her arms around my shoulders. Her look was content and hopeful. She reached up on tip toes and placed a gentle kiss against my lips.

"What about your writing? You should be working on what you came here for, not helping me with my business."

Guilt tore through my heart. Reactively, I turned her around and trapped her between the granite island and my body. Placing my lips gently on her neck, I felt her pulse increase as she tipped her head back to give me more access to her smooth, warm skin; her hair grazed my hands behind her on the counter.

"What are you doing to me Bella?" I breathed. I gently tugged on her earlobe with my teeth as her hands made their way to my shoulders, pulling me closer. I wanted to devour her. I stepped back grasping her thighs to lift her and placed her on the counter in front of me. Pushing her legs apart so I could feel her against me; our tongues began exploring and tangling. I grasped her shirt at the hem releasing her lips and pulled it over her head exposing her gorgeous body. As my pelvis pressed into her, my hands trailed down the sides of her neck. I felt goose bumps rise on her skin as her ankles pressed against the backs of my thighs drawing me even closer. Her hands were buried in my hair tugging and pulling and twisting and I _needed_ this to be more.

I pulled the top of her pale pink lace bra down to expose her breast and my fingers grazed her nipple. It lengthened and tightened from the attention. Lowering my head, I sucked it into my mouth and she groaned above me, her hold in my hair becoming tighter.

"God, you're fucking gorgeous." I pressed the evidence of my arousal against her and was rewarded with a moan.

And I showed her just how much I wanted and needed her, suppressing my complicated guilt for a little while longer.

Oo~TWSL~oO

"So, what is it that we're actually doing today?" I asked buttoning my jeans.

"Well if you're truly determined to help me, I have to hang some laundry outside. It's a nice enough day, so if you want to help with that…" she trailed off straightening her shirt.

"Absolutely," I replied, placing a gentle kiss on her shoulder.

Picking up the wicker laundry basket that Bella had placed the freshly washed sheets in, I followed her through her suite and out the patio doors to the laundry line. The fresh September air enveloped us and we discussed that in this climate you had to take advantage of the nice days.

Bella grabbed the bag of laundry pins and set them on the ground next to the basket. While I pulled the first sheet out of the basket to hang, Bella grabbed a few pins.

"Okay…I've got to admit, I've never hung laundry on a clothesline," I said with a laugh.

"I live in downtown Chicago, so you're going to have to show me what to do."

"Didn't your mom ever make you hang out the laundry when you were young?" She asked with a grin.

"Here, you take this end and clip it to the line and I'll take this end and do the same." She continued, clipping a few pins to my shirt.

"So… my dad is going to be here sometime tomorrow." She interrupted the comfortable silence.

"Oh. He is? Do you have plans when he gets here?" I asked peering around the edge of the sheet we were hanging.

"He wanted to come this past week, but I really wanted to just get settled. I get the feeling he thinks I can't do this on my own and I'm determined to prove that I can."

The aggravation in her voice was clear and her stance was tense.

"Bella, you know it's okay to get help every once in a while. This place requires a lot of maintenance and I'm sure he's just worried about his little girl." Stepping closer I brushed the hair back behind her ear as she looked up at me.

"I just hate when he treats me like a child. I'm a grown woman and I watched my mom do it during the summers, so I know what it takes."

While I believed she knew what a commitment the lodge was, I also wondered if maybe she was being a little naïve about the reality of running it alone. I kissed her forehead reassuringly. "Let's finish this up."

After hanging the last of the sheets, and doing a few odd things around the lodge, Bella and I headed out to the dock to enjoy our last evening together. Sitting on the weathered wooden bench, Bella rested her head on my shoulder as we watched the sun set.

"Did you know that of all the beautiful places on the property, this is my absolute favorite?"

"It is? Why's that, Baby?"

"No particular reason. I just feel peace here and I can actually think."

I wrapped my arm around her shoulders and tucked her into my side as tight as possible. Bella hummed in contentment and I immediately understood the feeling of peace she spoke of.

Once the sun disappeared below the trees, I laced my fingers with hers and stood, pulling her behind me back to the lodge.

We had a quiet, simple dinner, both of us lost in our own thoughts. I knew we needed to talk before the tension surrounding the next day consumed us.

"Do you want to grab a bottle of wine from the basement while I start a fire?" I suggested, placing a tender kiss on her lips.

I noticed Bella's camera on the end table. While I'd seen some of her photographs around the lodge and in her suite, I was curious about her unedited shots from our hike the other day. Pressing the power button on the top of the camera, the digital screen came to life.

The pictures were rich and stunning. Her talent of capturing the perfect light and timing translated beautifully. As I scanned through the images, I happened on several of myself. I couldn't remember her focusing the camera at me. I looked surprisingly content. The outdoors had always been a passion of mine, but I hadn't had the opportunity to really, truly enjoy it. My expression in the photos was mostly attributed to Bella, though. What I was experiencing during the week at the lodge was certainly altering my view on life, both professionally and personally.

I turned the camera off and started building the fire just as Bella came back in the room with a bottle of wine and two glasses.

Settling into the corner of the couch, I took the glass of Cabernet Bella handed me. Taking a sip, I closed my eyes and appreciated the taste. Its bold plum, berry and caramel flavors immediately hit my tongue and it had a rich oak and vanilla aroma.

As Bella headed to the other side of the couch, I put my leg up on the cushion effectively blocking her from sitting anywhere but next to me.

"Come over here, Baby," I whispered cocking my eyebrow at her.

She lowered herself onto the cushion resting her back against my chest and bringing her legs up against mine. We were enjoying the warmth from the fire and the excellent wine but, the tension remained.

Drowning in silence, I finally heard Bella whisper, "Am I ever going to see you again?"

"Bella, I want to try. I really do. But, honestly I don't know how to do this. I mean, if you're ever in Chicago…" I trailed off tugging at my hair with my free hand in frustration.

"This isn't just casual sex, Bella. I want us to be so much more. I know it's hard to understand after just a week. But, I don't know how to make it work."

She took my wine from me and placed both glasses on the table in front of us. She turned in my arms and straddled my legs. My hand reached out to wipe the tear from her cheek as I brought her mouth to mine. Weaving my fingers into her hair, our kisses were slow and soft. I traced her plump lower lip with the tip of my tongue and gently massaged her neck. Her fingers were tracing patterns on my chest, gently scratching and teasing. She worked her hands lower until they reached the hem of my shirt.

I felt her warm, soft hands on my stomach as they twirled and tugged at the trail of hair the led lower. My hands glided down her sides tickling lightly along the way. I leaned forward to allow her to pull my shirt over my head and my hands reached for the hem of hers returning the favor.

Looking over her shoulder I noticed the fucking cat curled up on the blanket at the edge of the couch. Placing a small kiss on the corner of Bella's mouth I tried to give Quil a hint, but he still didn't move.

"Bella, Baby," I whispered, "I really want you, but your cat is staring at us and it's distracting."

She leaned back with her lips pursed and took in my concerned expression and giggled.

"You're serious?" She laughed harder and suddenly the tension disappeared.

"Please just get him out of here." I offered desperate 'puppy dog eyes' as a way to convince her.

Bella stood up and approached Quil. I swear the devious furball burrowed himself further into the blanket as she scratched the top of his brainless head. He closed his eyes and purred loudly. She picked him up, gave him a nuzzle and whispered something. Finally placing him on the floor, she gave him a tap on his ass and off he ran.

"Happy now?" She taunted standing in front of me.

I nodded while I greedily took in Bella's form. In a pair of worn jeans and that pale pink bra she was perfection. She pulled me to my feet. "Now where was I…" The touch of her fingers following the trail down to the button on my pants was maddening.

As her fingers opened the button she teased along my waist, lightly caressing and feeling every dip and curve of my muscles. Her fingers slid up my chest and laced together at the base of my neck. On tiptoes, her lips found mine again. Her breath was warm against my lips and her tongue softly caressed mine. My fingers trailed down her spine interrupted by the strap of her bra which I unhooked.

Loosening her fingers from my neck she stepped back and let the straps fall slowly down her arms and then to the ground next to us. Keeping her eyes on mine, her fingers worked the button on her jeans loose; she pushed the zipper down allowing her jeans and panties to fall to the floor.

"You're beautiful, do you know that?"

A deep blush spread across her chest as I gazed intensely at her. Reaching forward, her fingertips grazed my erection as she reached for the zipper of my pants and I groaned at the contact. As she worked the zipper down, I could no longer hide the effect she had on me.

She pushed my pants down lowering herself before me to help me remove my legs from them.. Looking down at her, I was convinced she was the most beautiful creature I'd ever seen. Her fingers teased up my calves to my thighs and then to the edge of my boxers on each leg. Her hands worked their way to the tops of my thighs and her thumbs grazed my balls. She worked my boxers down, over my erection and they pooled on the floor. As she slowly raised herself up, her lower lip erotically dragged along my length. "Fuck," I whispered. My fingers dug into her hair dragging her lips up to close the distance to mine. My skin was on fire as her body pressed tight to mine, my rock hard cock caught between us.

Bella pushed me back so I fell onto the couch. She placed one knee next to my thigh and straddled my legs. My head rested against the back of the couch and my fingers slid against her wet core. She hovered over my erection as my fingers teased her.

"I want this Edward, I want you." She slowly sank down on my cock and I groaned as her warm, wet heat surrounded me. She pressed her forehead to mine and the lust intensified as she slowly rotated her hips against me. My hands grasped her waist tightly, guiding her to provide the friction we both needed.

She grasped my hands pulling them to her breasts as she increased her pace. As my thumbs brushed over her nipples, Bella's hips continued swaying and rolling against mine. I let one hand trail down her stomach and a light sheen of sweat covered our naked bodies.

Bella leaned forward bringing her mouth to mine, as my thumb found her swollen clit. She gasped at the contact and as she rode me, my thumb swirled around her sensitive nub. I felt her walls contracting around me and I knew she was close. Her breathing was short with gasps and moans. We were no longer kissing but our lips were touching and our mouths were sharing the same breaths.

I wasn't sure how much longer I was going to last. Pressing my thumb down and pushing up with my hips I was so deep I wanted to lose myself in her forever. With a final thrust, Bella gasped my name and fell apart around me. I continued driving into her stretching out the pleasure. With one final thrust, the sensation in my body exploded and my arms wound around her, pulling her to me.

"I won't give up, Bella. We'll figure this out." I promised softly.

Oo~TWSL~oO

The next morning arrived with a swift vengeance. Again we awoke blissfully wound around each other. The clock on her side table read nearly eight o'clock.

I groaned while rubbing my hand over my face and Bella stirred next to me.

She lifted her head from the pillow that was my chest and peaked at me through barely open lids.

"What time is it?" She asked.

"Almost eight."

"Shit!" She exclaimed. "I have to get moving. My dad was probably up three hours ago and is already on his way."

"I'm going to take a shower. I'll be right back."

She hopped out of bed and attempted to hurry to the bathroom. But I was faster and grabbed her hand pulling her back to me.

"I need to say something before you do that." I smiled at her.

Pulling her face to mine, I placed a gentle kiss on her soft lips. "Good morning, Baby."

She smiled and tipped her head back.

"Good morning." She laughed. "Now I _have _to get in the shower."

"Okay, I'm going to head up and pack. I have to leave in a little bit to make it to my sister's like I promised."

Her smile faded. The reality of our situation burst our perfect bubble.

I lifted her chin with my finger to look in her eyes. "Hey, we'll figure this out."

She nodded and leaned in for another kiss then headed to the bathroom.

Would I ever be able to review the lodge objectively? Even if I removed Bella from the equation, my stay was still incredibly nice; despite making my own bed the first day and waking up to blood curdling screams and fending off a furry imposter. I laughed to myself then stiffened. Dammit, I'm such an asshole. What the hell I have been doing here?

I decided to call Sam as soon as I reached my sister's house. If I pulled out of the assignment it would probably cost me my job at _Adventure_. But the truth would undoubtedly cost me Bella.

I finished my packing and grabbed my guitar case from the floor, realizing I never did play it during my stay. Thoughts of Bella lazily stroking my naked back as I played for her in front of the fire filled my mind. _Soon._ _Maybe._ I threw the strap over my shoulder, picked up my other bags and headed down the stairs.

When I reached the bottom of the stairs I heard the echo of a deep male voice in the front hall. Her father had arrived early. Mumbling a silent prayer to myself that we could avoid awkward introductions, I headed in towards them.

Bella was speaking quietly with him when I approached. She had a pleading look in her eyes, surely hoping I would participate in the act.

"Hey, Bella, I just wanted to let you know that I'm all set and need to officially check out."

"Oh Mr. Cullen, this is my dad, Charlie. He's staying for the weekend to help me with some of those projects I mentioned."

Her father met me in height and appeared typically rugged. It was obvious he adored Bella. He held a protective arm around her shoulders and narrowed his eyes as he gave me a once over before offering a hand to shake.

"Charlie Swan, nice to meet you. Bella didn't tell me she had any guests when I talked to her earlier this week." He glanced down at her suspiciously and cleared his throat.

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Swan. I'm Edward Cullen. I was sort of a surprise… guest. I caught her completely off guard when I arrived, but she was kind enough to let me stay."

"What are you doing in Sequim, Edward?"

"My parents actually live in Seattle; I'm in from Chicago visiting them. But I needed some time to get in some writing before I head to their house."

Bella impatiently rolled her eyes at her father's interrogation. I simply smiled warmly at her.

"Here's my key. And I thought I would show you that… _thing_ I had out in my jeep, before I left." I said looking at Bella.

"Let me get my father settled in his suite and I'll be right down to see you out, okay?"

"Sounds good. I'll be outside."

I placed my bags in the back seat and tucked my carry-on with my laptop and notebook on the front seat. I shut the door and leaned causally against the door.

She slowly moved out of the front door of the lodge. As she approached, my eyes swept over her body and settled on her face… memorizing. She placed her hand tenderly on the top of my arm and I closed my eyes, unsure of the next time I would feel her touch.

"So, I guess I should get going," I said quietly.

"Yeah, I guess you should."

We were stalling, dreading. I placed a soft kiss on her forehead.

"I will call you."

"Yes. Or I can call you," she replied emphatically.

We glanced back towards the front porch sensing an audience. Charlie was leaning against the railing.

I reached for her hand. Our handshake turning into a gentle caress as I grazed my thumb across her knuckles.

"I'll talk to you soon, then. Good bye, Bella."

"Good bye, Edward." Her voice trembled.

Our fingers parted slowly as she stepped backwards towards the White Swan Lodge.

As I drove down the long gravel driveway, my eyes were locked on the rearview mirror watching as Bella became a mere speck in distance.

**A/N**

**So... there you have it. Please let me know your thoughts in the reviews. Don't hate.. I have a plan :) *grins***

**Please consider heading over to The Avant Garde Awards and voting... Surprisingly, Travelward is nom'd for Best Edward and I'm nom'd for Best New Author (blushes)**  
**twilightfb-awards (dot) blogspot (dot) com**

**Also consider heading over to the Sparkleteer Rare Gem Awards. BB is nom'd for Best Lemon, TWSL is nom'd for Best Story, Best Author, Best Kiss and Most Original Story. There are a ton of nominees that deserve your votes so please go show your support! thesparkleteerawards (dot) blogspot (dot) **

**Rec's this week...**

**I Never Knew by one of my fave authors of all time - nerac fanfiction (dot) net/s/6465577/1/ I'm totally hooked **

**I'm going to rec this one AGAIN cuz you should be reading it if you aren't The Geheime Vernietiging by amoredjenaue fanfiction (dot) net/s/6287890/1/ so good!**

**Drift by denverpopcorn still owns my ass fanfiction (dot) net/s/6388820/1/ as does Dead on My Feet by Cesca Marie but I know you are ALL reading that one! fanfiction (dot) net/s/6388820/1/**

**Last but NOT least - check out Love is the End - it's a beautiful love story by the lovely phoebes(dot)promise fanfiction (dot) net/s/6445022/1/ red clogs and all!**

**If you want to talk fics or look at RobpOrn or just see what kind of shit I'm up to, I'm on twitter - jaimearkin **

**xo everyone and thanks again for reading! (OH and Happy Thanksgiving early!)**


	10. Chapter 9

**Stephenie Meyer owns these characters... I just wanted to play a bit. No copyright infringement intended. I don't own Twilight and everything here is fictional.**

**A special thank you to the two girls who help me with this mess… you know who you are!**

**I hope everyone had a lovely long weekend … if you're in the states… everyone else I hope you had a lovely regular weekend! **

**Thank you all for continuing to read and review – I appreciate it more than you can imagine!**

**Chapter 9**

Bella's POV

"I'll talk to you soon, then. Good bye, Bella."

"Good bye, Edward."

Brushing past my brooding father, I scooped up Quil and walked directly into my suite. I desperately needed to compose myself before I dealt with any sort of interrogation.

Taking a few cleansing breaths to soothe my rattled nerves, I came to the realization that he was actually gone. Edward left. Insecurity, uncertainty and disappointment suddenly settled in my soul. I hadn't felt quite so emotionally unnerved since the fated phone call regarding my mother's accident.

My father leaned in the doorway and cleared his throat announcing his presence. "Who's the guy, Bella?"

"Who, Edward? My first official guest... courteous, friendly and left a nice tip."

"Bella, I'm not kidding around here." He raised his eyebrow while his moustache twitched. "You told me you weren't having guests this week."

"I know, I'm sorry. It was a little unexpected, but it actually worked out great."

"Listen to me… you can't just let some strange man stay here without taking some precautions."

"Did he look dangerous to you? And I seriously doubt Edward will be the last man to stay here."

Charlie's jaw tightened.

"Dad, let me go make us some coffee. Okay? Go relax on the back deck and I'll be right there."

While the coffee brewed, I sliced a couple pieces of coffee cake and pulled two mugs out of the cabinet. Laying everything out on the island, my fingertips grazed over the smooth, cool granite igniting my senses. Closing my eyes, I could feel Edward's strong, hands on my heated skin… touching, teasing. My own hand moved over my chest following the same path his had just yesterday. I reactively pressed my thighs together as I remembered his hard, muscular body possessing mine. Lusting over his hard cock pressing against me, my breathing accelerated and …. BEEP.

"So do you plan on taking out the boat for fishing before it gets too cold?" I asked attempting mundane conversation.

"Not yet, I picked up a few shifts so I could stay the weekend here. But I'll get out soon."

"You could take one of the canoes on the lake. Edward and I were…" Shit.

A few extremely uncomfortable moments passed between us.

"Huh? You two were enjoying the recreation… together?"

I squinted into the morning sun towards the lake, avoiding his intense gaze.

"Bella, listen, I can't help being suspicious. It's my nature, it's my job. And you're…" He paused and ran his hand over his moustache. "Well… you're all I have left."

My heart broke. He rarely emoted and his concern was valid. I offered him a hug, albeit strained.

"I'm okay, Dad. I promise I'll be careful."

"It's just… I saw how he looked at you. I remember studying your mother that way when we first met. How much do you really know about this guy?"

I settled into my seat and cautiously proceeded.

"Well, he's a writer… from Chicago."

"Yeah… I got that," he said sarcastically.

"He's never been married, doesn't have any children, and saved me from a savage raccoon in the middle of the night." I giggled to lighten the mood.

"You needed saving, from a raccoon, in the middle of the night? Bella."

"What? He was huge, even Quil was disturbed."

"See, this is exactly what I'm talking about. You're in the wilderness and this lodge is an enormous responsibility. What if your next guests aren't in the mood to fend off creatures for the lodge host?"

"Just forget it. Enjoy your coffee cake. I'm going to start some laundry," I said frustrated and moved back inside.

We spent the remainder of the day essentially walking and talking in circles to avoid an argument. After a quiet dinner, I showed him my design layout for the new website and brochure. Jake called to say he'd be over the next morning to meet Charlie and finish the front porch painting. I loved and respected my father, but I was absolutely determined to prove my worth on this new journey I committed to for my mother… and myself.

Oo~TWSL~oO

I woke to the sound of deep, masculine laughter, anxious scratching at the door, and a lonely, empty bed. I sighed and ran my hand over the pillow where Edward laid his gorgeous head two nights ago. I pulled it to me and breathed in his lingering scent. Staring at my phone on the nightstand, I fought the urge to call and tell him to rush back. Running my fingers over my lips, I was desperate for the sensation of his tongue seeking mine. I sank back into the sheets, my hands traveling lightly over my breasts, then teasing my nipples taut. I thought of his perfectly long and talented fingers and the pleasure he elicited with them.

When I finally made my way to the kitchen, Charlie and Jake were deep in a testosterone rich discussion. I poured myself some coffee, offered to make blueberry pancakes and waved off an offer to bucket leaches… just in case next week's guests needed fishing bait.

Both Charlie and Jake relentlessly offered to help in one way or another so I sat down with them and prepared a short list. They split up the work and Jake headed outside.

"I really like this guy, Jake." Charlie said grinning.

"Yeah, he's great."

He winked at me and shrugged his shoulders as he walked out the kitchen side door.

My iPod kept me company as I made my way around inside the lodge completing routine housekeeping. Every time I passed the leather couch in the great room, my body warmed.

Edward.

I busied myself making a grocery list for the upcoming week and planned the meals I would prepare for the McCarty's who were due to arrive on Monday. I decided to practice a slow cooker stew recipe of my mother's on Jake and Charlie. It was the perfect time of year for a beef stew and it was certainly something I could easily have available throughout the day for guests.

The three of us collapsed in the great room in front of the flat screen and an Oregon Ducks football game. The stew was delicious as was the cool, crisp pale ale.

"Bella is this your mother's recipe?" Charlie asked with a mouthful.

"Yeah, do you remember it?" I was surprised.

"Sure, I remember. It was my favorite. She used to make it on my birthday every year.

Oh, that reminds me. I have a birthday gift for you." He sat his bowl down and headed towards the stairs. I suddenly heard the faint sound of my cell phone ringing in my suite. I reactively dashed to answer it, hoping it was him.

"Hello."

"Hey, it's me." He sounded nervous.

"Hi, Edward. How are you?"

"Good. I made it to Seattle and had a nice dinner with my family last night. How are you?"

"I'm fine. I've been thinking about you."

I heard a deep exhale.

"Bella… you have no idea how much I've been missing you."

"Wish you were here to…"

"GO,GO,GO…" Charlie and Jake shouted in unison.

"Oh, you have company?" Edward asked.

"Yeah, Jake stuck around so I could feed him," I laughed.

"Well, I won't keep you then," he said shortly.

I spotted Charlie through my bedroom door holding a large wrapped box.

"Okay, I'll call you back later tonight. It's good to hear your voice."

"Yours too. Bye Bella."

Walking back into the great room, my dad handed me the heavy gift with an anxious smile. I sat down on the couch next to Jake and tore off the paper. I lifted the lid to the box labeled Jenks Custom Signs.

"What did you do, Dad?" I asked excitedly.

Inside, I found a beautiful rustic pine rectangular sign with an engraved center.

_Welcome to the White Swan Lodge  
__Bella Swan, proprietor _

Grateful tears spilled down my cheeks as I hugged and thanked my dad for his immensely thoughtful gift.

Oo~TWSL~oO

Later, I tucked into my bed naked and eagerly dialed Edward.

After several prolonged rings, my call went to voicemail.

_You've reached Edward Cullen with Adventure. Sorry I missed your call. Please leave a message._

Adventure?

**A/N**

***ahem* so… she got his voicemail ****what do you think? Next week we'll be back to get Edward's story.**

**Thanks again everyone for the support – again, TWSL is up for several Rare Gem awards and Avant Garde Awards. Please show your support for not only me, but the other authors listed there and vote. You can vote daily at the Rare Gems…just sayin!**

**So… I don't have any new rec's this week. I haven't really been able to start anything new with all the stuff I have going on so here are a couple repeats!**

**The Geheime Vernietiging by amoredjenaue fanfiction(dot)net/s/6287890/1/ this has absolutely been occupying my time… I love it and I think you will too!**

**The Art of Breaking by jdbeaner fanfiction(dot)net/s/6192792/1/ Such a great story… you should all be reading this!**

**Somewhere Between Crimson & Blue by antiaol /s/5810120/1/ I was reminded this week how much I loved this story – it's complete and excellent! **

**Love is the End by phoebes(dot)promise fanfiction(dot)net/s/6445022/1/ I will forever push this story – if you aren't reading it, you need to be. It's a beautiful story.**


	11. Chapter 10

**Stephenie Meyer owns these characters... I just wanted to play a bit. No copyright infringement intended. I don't own Twilight and everything here is fictional.**

**Special thanks to my sweet friend who makes everything readable and pretty.**

**Also – a ton of thanks to you all reading this – TWSL won a Rare Gem award for best kiss and all of you who voted put a smile on my face! I'm sending you all xmas cookies. **

**Chapter 10**

Edward's POV

Saturday evening, my family met at Alice's house for dinner again. My sister and Jasper loved to cook and entertain. I relished in the family time and the simple spoils I was experiencing, though my thoughts were settled on Bella.

Alice was in full hostess mode ushering us immediately into the dining room to a delicious dinner of Cornish hens, baby red potatoes and glazed baby carrots.

Finishing my second glass of wine, I sat back observing my family in envy. I watched gentle touches, sudden glances… They occurred between both my parents and my sister and her husband. I imagined Bella's glow by the water the night of the concert and her discreet peeks and stares. _So beautiful_.

When I spoke with her earlier in the day, she seemed completely preoccupied with her father and the overgrown boy, Jake. I regretted being so short with her towards the end of our conversation; but I was put off by the company. I'd had a week of Bella to myself and my nerves were rattled calling her in the first place. _What a mindfuck._ I'd worshipped every inch of her incredible body and I shook like a nervous teenagercalling her on the phone. I reminded myself that was just how special she was. She did things to my body and soul that I wasn't prepared for.

My sister cleared her throat, interrupting my thoughts. "So…I don't know if you guys figured out why we really wanted you here tonight." From across the table, I could see her grasp Jasper's hand tightly.

"Jasper and I have an announcement. Actually, our menu for tonight had a theme."

My mom gasped and brought a hand to her mouth. My dad and I wore identical puzzled looks. We both waited for further explanation while my mom sprang from her chair and pulled Alice into a tight hug.

"Dad…Edward," she sighed loudly. "I'm pregnant!"

After prying my baby sister from my mom, I was finally able to congratulate her with a proper hug.

"You're going to be an uncle, can you believe it?" She whispered kissing my cheek.

"No Allie, I can't, but I'm very happy for both of you." My younger sister was happily married and having a baby. I had an empty apartment, a questionable job, and the woman I'd fallen in love with didn't know who I truly was.

Oo~TWSL~oO

I decided to fight my restlessness with a cup of tea. I wanted to be in Bella's bed, wrapped around her, protecting her, loving her. Missing her was consuming me; I rested my confused, lonesome head on my folded arms. My mom walked in, studying me with motherly concern.

"Honey, what's going on?" She asked, running a comforting hand across my back.

"Ah… I don't know Mom, just figuring some things out."

"Do you want to talk about it? You know I'm good for that," she smiled.

"I met someone…she's incredible and she's all I think about, but there's a huge conflict of interest. I don't know what to do. I just don't want to hurt her," I sighed and rubbed my tired eyes.

My mom sat down, pushed my hair out of my face and patiently waited for me to open my eyes.

"Edward, honey… Follow that heart of yours. It's pure and decent and won't steer you wrong. If this young woman is as important to you as she seems, you already know what to do."

I quietly considered my mom's words as she continued to scratch my back. "How's work?" She asked.

I shrugged. "Well, I've made progress on my fiction piece. Bella actually inspired me…"

"Bella? What a beautiful name," my mom interrupted.

"Yeah, well she's just… extraordinary."

The next morning, I found my parents in the sunroom enjoying breakfast.

"Good morning," I said dropping my bag and guitar case to the floor.

My mom regarded my bag with a raised eyebrow and a knowing smile.

"And just where are you off to?"

"Well, there's something I need to take care of, but I'll be back," I laughed grabbing her coffee mug, stealing a gulp then thankfully kissing her on the cheek. "Thanks for the talk last night."

My dad, who was buried in the Sunday Seattle Times, peered over the top of it. "What talk was this?" He asked.

"Oh Carlisle, just a wise mother offering her son some sage advice." My mom leaned over and placed a tender kiss on the top of his head as he went back to his paper.

Oo~TWSL~oO

As I pulled away from the security of Seattle, my first order of business was to deal with _Adventure_. Sam wouldn't be in the office yet, but I left a voice mail regardless. Explaining to him that I wasn't completing the review of the lodge was the first step in freeing me. I would have to face Aro eventually, but I didn't care, I was determined to pursue a future with Bella. What ever the cost.

Pulling into the long drive of the lodge, my heart raced. My imagination had been on overdrive after hearing Jake's bellow in the background the other day. The late afternoon sun reflected off the lake and I spotted Bella down on the dock with someone. I parked the Jeep quickly.

Bella ran up the hill towards me, her long flowing skirt tangling around her legs and her hair in loose waves around her shoulders.

Her arms wrapped around my shoulders and I was immediately surrounded in her sweet, familiar scent. I buried my face in her neck and pulled her body close.

"I missed you," I confessed.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were at your parent's house."

"I was, but I couldn't stay away…" I whispered. My hands made their way into the silky strands of her hair, pulling her face to mine. My lips tentatively met hers with soft kisses; her hands trailed down my chest and around my back bringing our bodies completely flush with each other as she deepened our kiss.

A masculine, menacing throat clearing in the distance brought us back to the present. I placed a soft kiss on Bella's lips and lifted my head to greet my good friend Jake.

"Hey Bells, I'm taking off. I'll give you a call later this week," he spoke ignoring me.

My arms reactively tightened around Bella as she made a move to step away from me. She scowled while pushing me back. Taking a few steps over to Jake, he also pulled her into a tight embrace. What the fuck?

"Thanks for all your help this weekend. Next time you're in Forks be sure and give Charlie a call; he mentioned a fishing trip," she said smiling.

"Sure, sure…I'll give him a call. Later, Edward."

I raised my hand meekly as he climbed into his truck and headed out.

Gathering my bag and sweater from the Jeep, Bella squeezed me from behind. "I can't believe you're really here again."

She led my into the lodge grasping my hand. I kicked off my shoes and pulled her into the great room, slightly lost. She obviously sensed my mess of emotions. "Edward what's the matter?" Bella asked as she pushed me to the couch and climbed into my lap.

I looked everywhere but at her. Placing her warm hands on either side of my face, she forced my stare.

"What was Jake doing here…again?"

"What do you mean 'what was he doing here again'?"

"I think that's a fairly straight forward question don't you?" My voice was laced with sarcasm.

Her hands dropped, pushing herself off of my lap to stand in front of me.

"Jake has become a friend and he's very helpful, so I don't think I like the tone of your question Edward."

"Your friend? I see the way he looks at you Bella…I think he's hanging around for more than friendship. I think maybe you need to find someone who's actually going work instead of just enjoy the sight of your ass."

"I can't believe you! For your information, if you took the time to get to know Jake, you would find out that he's fucking engaged…yeah, engaged to be married. So, before you come waltzing back in here all sexy and jealous trying to tell me what to do, maybe you get a clue that I'm not helpless. I can fucking take care of myself."

Stunned and speechless, I watched Bella furiously escape through the back door.

I grabbed my sweatshirt and slipped on my worn converse by the door. I headed toward the dock by the small lake. Her silhouette against the fading sunlight took my breath away. As I reached the steps, she tensed. I made my way down the stairs cautiously, unsure of the reception I would receive. Overwhelmed with unfamiliar emotion, I moved quietly up behind her. She didn't turn around or acknowledge my presence; instead she focused on the setting sun in front of us. I pulled my sweatshirt over my head and tossed it to the ground. I moved as close as I could to her warm body, pushing her into the dock railing. I whispered, "I'm sorry."

I held her hands beneath mine, my body flush against hers and I knew she could feel my growing erection. She pushed back gently against me. Silently, we let our bodies communicate. I groaned in her ear and softly sucked on her lobe... "You're so beautiful... I want you, baby." She turned into my embrace and pressed her soft breasts against my chest. She met my gaze and searched my eyes. For a brief moment, I worried I'd pushed her too far.

"I'm sorry too and fuck... I want you... so much."

She forced me to step backwards until my back hit the opposite railing. Her hands found my hair and pulled my head close. She ran the tip of her tongue along my lower lip, slowly sucking it into her mouth, then nipping it before letting go. I grasped the sides of her face. The last of the setting sun cast a glow on her tear stained cheeks. Brushing over them with my thumbs, I gazed into her eyes and covered her mouth with mine. There was nothing slow about that kiss. It was deep and it was passionate. My fingers delved into her silky hair as our tongues tangled, swirled and tasted. Her sexy moans drove me on.

She pulled her hands from my hair and trailed them lightly down my chest, scraping her nails along the way. I growled in response to the pleasure and the pain. Her lips found my neck… nipping and licking. She pushed me down by my shoulders so that I sat with my back against the railing. The tightening in my jeans was almost painful. As she straddled my lap her flowing skirt fell around us. I felt her warmth against my hardness and my hips unconsciously thrust up. I grabbed her by the back of her neck and pulled her face towards mine again needing contact. I felt her hands quickly work their way between us and find the button on my jeans and with a flick of her wrist it came undone and so did I.

Her hand discovered my thickness and her thumb teased the tip where the moisture pooled; she worked it around the head of my cock. My tongue delved deep into her mouth, tangling with hers while her hand tightened around my shaft, sliding up and down. I'd worked my way up her thighs where my thumbs teased through her panties. Wet heat radiated from her body.

Suddenly, her hand was gone and she kneeled over me. She stared seductively as she lifted her skirt up with one hand while the other reached between her gorgeous thighs and pulled her panties to one side. Realizing her intent, I reactively grasped the base of my dick as she slowly lowered herself onto me.

Her breath hitched as I filled her, her tight heat enveloped me and I groaned in response. Her arms wound around my neck as she leaned forward, her tongue teased my ear lobe; her hips slowly rotated setting our rhythm.

"Fuck, Bella. You feel so goddamn incredible," I breathed.

"Edward, have you ever fucked on a dock?" She panted as she raised then slid down my length.

"No, baby…never," I groaned.

"Me either… Oh god."

I dug my fingers into her smooth hips, guiding her to a new angle I knew would make her scream. Her hands grasped the rail behind my head, using it for leverage as she rode me.

"Fuck, Edward, right there…" she moaned as I hit the needy spot within her wet core.

Her fingers snaked down between us finding a path into her panties; I looked down watching my cock slide in and out while her fingers circled. I knew in that moment I had to be the luckiest son of a bitch alive, leveling all my self-control not to come at the erotic sight.

Moments later, I felt her tighten around me as she screamed, "Yes… " I gripped her waist and pulled her flush to my chest, pumping into her twice more. Our orgasms echoed across the quiet, still water.

My head rested on her soft shoulder while our breathing slowed and reality settled in. I tilted my head back just enough to see the gorgeous woman who had claimed my heart. We mirrored wide satisfied grins and then laughed lightly.

"I can't believe we just did that," she sighed then bit her lip.

"I don't think I can move… you fucked me senseless," I teased.

She giggled as I tucked myself back into my boxers and jeans. I pulled her close and pushed a few stray hairs from her face, revealing the tear stains from earlier.

"I really am sorry, Bella."

"Shhh. It's getting dark and I'm starving."

"Piggy back ride?" I offered, turning my back to her.

"Oh, yes!"

Her arms snaked around my shoulders and as she hopped up onto my back, I grasped her thighs at the curve of her ass, held her to me and headed back up to the lodge.

With each hurried step I made, her legs tightened around my waist. She was giggling, sated and content. Our reunion had indeed been different than I imagined but perfect none the less. As I carried her on my back into the lodge, she leaned in peppering wet, teasing kisses on my neck. I went straight to her suite and tossed her playfully on her bed. After pulling off my jeans, I joined her, pulling her greedily on top of me.

She gazed down while straddling me, offering me a cocked eyebrow.

"What? I can't get enough. I missed you, Bella."

I reached up pushing her mussed hair away from her stunning face. I traced her cheekbones and jaw, and then trailed my fingers over her swollen lips.

"Oh, I wanted to ask you, what's 'Adventure'?" She asked casually, breaking my seductive plan for more.

**A/N**

**sorry for the bit 'o cliffie there... but I gave you the dock! Let me know what you think!**

**I have a blog.. i post teasers and shit there... banners/blinkies I make ya know, fun stuff! www(dot)jaimearkin(dot)blogspot(dot)com**

**A few other things - I collab'd with phoebes(dot)promise to write an xmas o/s for an anon contest if you can find it we'd love for you to read it! **

**AND - we're working on our Squeeze My Lemon o/s that will post on December 22nd... So watch out for that! **

**Also - I'm hosting Teambella23 's Revelry Readalong on Friday the 10th (this Friday) at 8CST - hope you'll join us. it's an incredible story and a must read.**

**So... a few rec's this week that I'm loving either now or still**

**The Companion by samrosey - it's beautifully written and intriguing. her writing is lyrical and wonderful check it out www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/s/6413228/1/**

**In Transit by Lillybellis - read everything by this lovely author - I adore it all but here's her latest www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/s/6531499/1/**

**On Grey Mornings by littlesecret84 - this story seriously owns me... go read it! www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/s/6284948/1/**

**Love is the End by phoebes(dot)promise - no words for how lovely the author is and the story is gripping and sad and beautiful check it out!www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/s/6445022/1/**

**Thanks for reading everyone!**


	12. Chapter 11

**Stephenie Meyer owns these characters... I just wanted to play a bit. No copyright infringement intended. I don't own Twilight and everything here is fictional.**

**I haven't the words for my lovely partner in crime this week. You make me laugh and smile and I'd be lost without you! I adore you.. just know that. **

**I want to apologize for the delay – lots of stuff going on with the holidays and school and other projects, but I hope to get back on a regular updating schedule soon! More details at the end on the other projects!**

**Chapter 11**

**Edward's POV**

Her eyes were wide, beautiful and innocent, asking a simple question, deserving of an honest explanation. I thread a few luscious inches of her hair through my fingers.

"What?" I asked, stalling.

"Adventure. It's on your voice mail."

"Oh, that. I do some work for them a few times a year." My eyes looked everywhere but in hers.

"The travel magazine? Oh yeah. I shot something for their Southwestern office a few years ago. Shit, what was it…?" She was biting her lip and searching her memory, buying me time.

I quickly flipped us over so that Bella lay underneath me. I placed soft, wet kisses along her collarbone, hoping to change the path of our conversation. Not yet, please not yet.

My fingers tickled down her ribs, my thumbs grazing the side of her breast. "Mmmm," she moaned into my ear. Grabbing my hand, she then kissed each of my fingertips tenderly. "I really need to get ready."

I offered one more slow, teasing lick to her plump bottom lip. "Where are we going?" A determined look settled in her still flushed face.

"We aren't going anywhere. But new guests are coming here tomorrow. So stop trying to fuck me and let me get to work." She playfully batted at my shoulders and moved to stand.

"Let me help, I want to help."

She sighed smiling and wrapped me gratefully in her warmth. She dusted sweet pecks over my forehead, then cheeks. "Okay, you get the bathrooms. I'll do the kitchen." And with that she moved to the door, adding a wink over her shoulder to the sway in her ass for good measure.

Oo~TWSL~oO

"Edward…" Bella called from downstairs. "Edward, your phone's ringing."

Bella held the phone out to me as she plugged in the vacuum at the base of the stairs. "I'll take it outside." I moved to the front porch and glanced at my missed calls. Sam.

I collapsed onto the porch swing and dialed tentatively.

"Hey man."

"I take it you got my message."

"Yeah, what the hell's going on? You have to do this, we've got a deadline," he insisted.

"I can't. I just can't. There's a conflict of interest and I'm pulling out."

"Edward, come on man. Tell me what happened. Aro's going to be so pissed."

"I don't care. I'll break my contract if I have to, I'm not doing it. I know the owner of the lodge… too well," I confessed.

"You do? The new owner? How's that?" Sam questioned, his suspicion growing.

"Listen, the place is great, perfect actually. She's not ready though, it wouldn't be a fair assessment. I don't give a fuck. I'm not doing it. She doesn't deserve to be blindsided."

"Something's up, Edward. But that's fine… I'll tell Aro in the morning. But you should brace yourself and get your portfolio current," he wasn't joking.

"Yeah, I know. But this… it's worth it, trust me. Thanks Sam."

Bella walked out of the front door just as I hung up. Her beautiful smile was just the icing on my decision. She stood in front of me, running her hands through my hair, as I grasped the back of her denim covered thighs. "I have a roast in the oven if you're interested," she said quietly. I nestled against her middle while she leaned down and kissed the top of my head.

"I'm definitely interested," I teased.

Oo~TWSL~oO

"Hello…" A deep voice echoed through the great room and beyond. The bellow interrupted a slow, sexy tease of a tongue swirl happening in the kitchen. Bella stiffened and pulled back suddenly. She furiously ran her hands through her hair and straightened her shirt. She was adorable and nervous.

As we made our way out of the kitchen, we heard a more poisonous pitch, "Christ, Emmett… what is this. Ring a bell or something." Oh boy. I ran a supportive hand across Bella's shoulder then down her back.

"Hi, welcome." Bella shook hands and moved behind her tall, antique buffet table masked as a desk. I introduced myself in kind, not exactly sure what my role was in the scenario. But by the look on the woman's face, I decided to stay close. She was dressed entirely too chic to be in the woods and the manner in which her top lip rolled up, she was well aware of it. I watched Bella do her paperwork as she shifted her weight anxiously concealed by the desk. The woman took charge of the credit card and paperwork while I struck up a casual conversation with the man. Rosalie and Emmett… they were on a weekend get away from their busy lives in Seattle. Their four children were with the au pair and instead of going their usual separate directions, him to the hunting camp and her to the spa; they came to the White Swan Lodge.

"Ugh. What the hell is that?" Rosalie exclaimed in disgust as Quil leaped onto the desk and stamped his paws across their payment receipt. Quil continued on to the designer handbag lying open. He climbed inside and wagged his fluffy ass right in the woman's face. "Oh my god. No. Absolutely not!" Bella quickly scooped Quil up and handed him to me.

_Shit._

"I'm sorry. He's really harmless, just saying hello," Bella explained with a smile.

"Well, I'm semi-allergic to cats, so this is a problem," Rosalie sneered.

"What? No you're not," Emmett challenged. She offered her husband a look that might cause divorce.

Bella bit her lip as she reached for a stack of brochures. "Mrs. McCarty, I apologize. We are a pet friendly facility, though." She pointed to the text on the back. I held Quil gingerly in my arms, surprised he was allowing it.

"Don't worry about it. We have two Labrador Retrievers at home," Emmett said with a reassuring smile and picked up her handbag for her. "Let's go check out our suite."

As Bella led her guests up the stairs, she gave them a brief explanation of the trails, canoes, and offered to pack them a picnic. I released Quil from my arms as soon as they disappeared. For once, I had to give Quil credit; he directed his evil ways at the right person this time. That woman was obviously going to be a chore, but I would be there to help Bella with anything and everything.

We spent the rest of the afternoon staying out of the way. Bella watched curiously as the McCarty's walked by the edge of the lake and across the property to the edge of the woods. They didn't venture off to a trail and it appeared by their body language, one of them was more present than the other. "Do you think they're having marital problems?" Bella asked in a hush tone and concern. "Let's make them a romantic dinner."

She was considerate, thoughtful and beautiful and she'd just regarded us as a team. She was irresistible. I grabbed her tightly into a warm embrace and kissed her passionately reminding her and myself that we were definitely not having any problems.

She reciprocated the message with one hand in my hair, one hand on my ass and a tiny moan that hardened my cock against her. We lost ourselves in the stolen heated moment, still new, still exciting, still ours. Suddenly, the kitchen door opened and shut and the McCarty's quietly moved through past us. Emmett with a friendly grin, Rosalie with a challenging raised brow and scowl. Apparently, she was disgusted by the sight of our loving embrace.

Bella set a quaint table by the fireplace complete with a vase of freshly cut wild roses and fern. I built a fire and brought up a few bottles of wine from the cellar. Bella was taking the basil seared scallops off the burner when we heard voices in the foyer. Bella smoothed out her clothes and fluffed her hair on her way out to greet her guests with the surprise.

"Hope you two enjoyed your day. The weather was perfect."

"Yes, it was," Emmett replied.

"We prepared a complimentary dinner for you. There's basil seared scallops with angel hair pasta and asparagus she gestured at the table she set.

"We have reservations in town," Rosalie said coolly.

"Wow, this is really amazing. We could call and cancel, no problem," Emmett regarded his wife anxiously.

I spotted Quil near the fireplace casing the situation. Just as I moved to grab him he leaped onto one of the chairs at the intimate table. Rosalie gasped at the activity and rolled her eyes. "No, we can't cancel, because you promised." She pulled on her husband's jacket forcing him towards the front door.

"Well, have a nice evening," Bella said quietly with an obligatory smile and wave.

As soon as they were out the door and down the porch, Bella retreated to the kitchen. Pots were tossed, pans were scoured and patters were chipped. I rested my head on top of hers and rubbed her shoulders tenderly from behind. "Hey… hey. We probably should have asked them first."

She turned around, staring at me with a look not to far off Mrs. McCarty's. "Don't patronize me. I know we should have asked them first. Ugh." And with that I stepped back, stifled my amusement at her adorable anger and watched. She made a heaping plate of scallops and pasta, poured a large glass of wine and headed out. I waited until the door to her suite slammed shut before I moved an inch.

After waiting about an hour, I knocked lightly and entered Bella's darkened suite. She was in bed already with an empty plate and wine glass on her bedside table. I knew exactly what she needed to soothe the disappointment and frustration. I pulled my shirt over my head, unzipped my jeans slightly to ease my hardness and crawled in bed behind her. "Baby, please relax. You just tried to…" She interrupted me by shifting and tensing.

I reached out to feel and caress. My hand was met with flannel, a lot of flannel. She was covered top to bottom with dark flannel pajamas. Message received. I settled back into the down pillow and bit back a smile. She was quite the handful, but learning her mood and passion was the most satisfying feat I'd ever attempted.

Oo~TWSL~oO

The guests only drank the coffee that was offered with the blueberry scones with a fresh lemon glaze that Bella woke at up at six to prepare. I ate more than my share to compensate, hoping to warm her confidence slightly. I devised a plan to distract her from the disappointment that day. I made a thermos of hot apple caramel cider and a container of cookies.

Convincing her to go in the canoe with me across the lake to a secluded spot wasn't very difficult. She knew she needed the fresh air and a break also. The McCarty's were headed back into town to do some shopping, so Bella felt it was okay to leave for the lodge for a bit.

When she met me at the lake shore wearing a long sleeve white t shirt and a pair of faded jeans, looking incredibly gorgeous, natural and refreshed… it was all I could do not to scoop her up and head back into the suite. I adjusted my swollen cock and placed a kiss on her forehead. I felt her relax slightly, giving me hope for a better day.

We set out in the standard canoe, with me steering in the back and Bella paddling strong in the front. The sun was shining a pleasing golden yellow over the calm water as we made our way across. Relaxing on a blanket at the edge of the woods, we enjoyed our snack, a few heated kisses and some light laughs. "Have I told you how happy I am that you came back?" She said seriously, gazing into my eyes.

"If you haven't told me, you've certainly shown me," I teased. "Especially wearing those sexy flannel pj's for me." I winked and waited.

"Jerk." She giggled and tickled. "Listen, some days that turn to shit, require cozy pj's. I'm sorry."

"You're beautiful in anything, Bella." I cupped her face with my hand and kissed my favorite lips slowly, reverently.

On our way back to the lodge, we paddled a little slower, breathing in the fresh air and appreciating the beauty of the surroundings. We canoed closer to the lake's edge looking for signs of deer and other wildlife. We suddenly became entangled in a mass of sunken tree branches and twisted trunks. We laughed at our futile efforts and Bella stood to push off the bank with her paddle. Unfortunately, I did also. The canoe couldn't balance both our weight. And before we could sit, we were upside down, treading water, laughing breathlessly and struggling joyfully.

Thoroughly soaked and still reeling in delight from our comical adventure, we pulled the canoe onto the lake shore and assessed our damage. I pulled my cell phone out of my back pocket, it was ruined and we'd lost the thermos, but Bella had regained her smile. For that, I would have tipped the canoe intentionally. I realized she would experience many difficult guests over the years, but to watch the misplaced attitude from Rosalie towards Bella was not pleasant. I felt undoubtedly protective of her, a sign that my feelings were intensifying dramatically.

I wasn't blind to the outline of the lace underneath her now transparent white shirt. Raising a seductive eyebrow at her, she pushed my stomach playfully as we secured the boat and paddles. As we rushed through the great room to the suite in search of towels, we were greeted by the now familiar scowl. Emmett and Rosalie were standing in the foyer holding shopping bags staring at our drenched forms. The woman looked from her husband to us, then back to her husband. She caught his lip lick and obvious, helpless gaze at Bella's breasts, readily on view through the material. Everyone froze.

"Well there you go. You win, honey! Congratulations, first place in the wet t-shirt contest at the White Swan Lodge." Rosalie's words were wicked sarcasm laced with venom.

Bella reactively threw her arms across her chest and apologized profusely with explanation. Quil simultaneously darted down the stairs and leaped onto the desk again to the right of the guests. Rosalie caught his presence out of the corner of her eye as he hissed.

"You know what, save it. This is ridiculous. Your lodge is the most disgusting place I've stayed. And you… sweetheart are the most unprofessional host I've ever met. I should report this. We're leaving. Come on Emmett." She marched up the stairs with her husband in tow.

Bella ran into her suite trembling, slamming the door behind her. I immediately followed. She fell to floor near her bed in silent tears. "I don't know how my mom did this. I've failed… at everything."

I kneeled in front of her, pushing the wet strands of hair out of her face, my fingers trailing behind her ear, then following the line of her jaw. She turned her face from mine and wiped her tears. Grasping her chin gently, I tilted her head back towards me and placed a soft kiss on her lips. We pulled back slightly, gazing into each others eyes, knowingly. I ran my tongue along her lower lip as her mouth parted welcoming my comfort.

As my hands ran down her smooth neck, she shifted up allowing her body to meet mine. I wanted to coax the sadness and insecurity out and remind her how special she was. My palms teased over the swells of her breasts, barely covered by her shirt and I made lazy circles over one taut nipple. She shuddered at the contact as her eyes fluttered closed, reveling in my touch. I pulled her shirt up by the hem while she raised her arms straight up and took it off.

I kicked off my shoes and peeled my own shirt off. I grasped her hand and led her into the bathroom. She toed off her shoes and started working the button on her jeans. I reached into the shower, turned the water to hot, hoping the steam would soothe our chilled skin. Bella was struggling to get her soaked jeans off of her legs.

"Baby, let me help you," I whispered, kneeling again in front of her. My fingers dug into her ass pulling her closer to me, and then teased across her hips to the waist of her pants.

I slid my palms into her pants, over her ass, forcing the denim from her damp flesh. Her hands settled on my shoulders, while I placed a slow open mouth kiss at her center. As I continued to work her jeans down her long legs, my mouth teased her sensitive skin. Quiet, sensual moans vibrated above me.

Finally standing bare before me, I noticed the goose bumps covering her beautiful skin. I parted her legs slightly, breathing in her arousal that glistened between them. My thumbs touched her folds, rubbing the swollen flesh as her moaning increased.

Standing, I pulled my jeans and boxers down and pressed my body flush against Bella's. I walked backwards taking us into the shower and under the hot spray. She tipped her head back, letting the water warm her skin as I pushed the hair off her face. Her lips found the palm of my hand, nipping the flesh, then covering it with wet kisses.

She turned and faced the wall, leaning her head back on my shoulder, with my hard length throbbing between us. My hands slid down her slick skin and over her shoulders as her arms rose up grasping the hair at my nape. As I dusted my lips over her neck, I reached around her body, feeling the weight of her breasts in my hands, teasing her nipples as her ass moved back into me seeking friction.

"Bella, let me love you."

She took a step forward, leaning her forearms along the tiled wall. Looking over her shoulder at me with lustful eyes. "Please, I need you," she begged quietly.

I groaned as I moved over her back to the curve of her tight ass. My fingers pressed into her hips, moving her to an angle that would accommodate us. She continued watching me over her shoulder, her lip caught between her teeth in anticipation. I held my dick at the base, positioning myself and pushed into her hot heat.

"Fuck," I gasped as she surrounded me.

I pulled back and plunged back in, her hands searching for leverage on the wet shower wall. I lifted one of her feet onto the tile ledge and pulled her tighter to me, my arm wrapping around her, holding her steady. Her shaking hand slid down her center, feeling me where I entered her over and over.

"Touch yourself, baby. I want to hear you come," I breathed in her ear. I looked down where her fingers teased her swollen clit while her hips moved, meeting every thrust.

"Oh, god Edward… fuck… harder… faster."

My hips picked up the pace and my fingers joined hers at her core. I swirled, pressing down as my cock slid into her. A scream filled the tiny space as she shuddered. I continued to move while she rode out her orgasm. Squeezing her hips tightly I thrust twice more and exploded, coming hard inside her as she leaned forward bracing herself with the wall again. I laid my hands over hers on the tile wall, kissing along her shoulders, slowly catching our breath.

I slid from her warmth and turned her towards me. I enveloped her in strong arms and reassurance. She held me a little tighter than ever, burying her face in my heated, wet chest. "Can you stay forever?" She whispered.

**A/N**

**Thanks for reading everyone and for sticking around! I hope you all enjoyed the chapter – and don't be too mad at our Edward. Please**

**A couple things… phoebespromise and I did a one shot for the A Christmas to Remember contest – it's anonymous so I can't tell you which is ours, but I can direct you to the listing of stories! Please read the entries and show the authors some love!**

**www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/u/2569316/**

**I have a blog – I post things I'm working on, banners, videos, blinkies I've made here … go check it out and sign up for alerts if you're so inclined www(dot)jaimearkin(dot)blogspot(dot)com**

**ON Wednesday phoebespromise and I signed up for the Dirty Cheeky Monkey's Squeeze My Lemon lemon writing exercise … put it on alert and check out the previous weeks postings! www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/s/6448546/1/**

**Just a couple recs this week:**

**Love is the End by phoebes(dot)promise you're missing out if you're not reading this heartwrenching story. It's beautiful www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/s/6445022/1/**

**The Companion & Ninety Days by samrosey – love love love TC and Ninety days just started but I'm enjoying it too! www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/u/2176391/**

**Blame it on Rio by DoUTrustMe HILARIOUS and a must read www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/s/6232596/1/**

**Drift by denverpopcorn is 1 chapter from complete and an excellent story, please go check it out www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/s/6388820/1/**

**And finally…**

**All the Wild Horses by elusivetwilight has quickly become a favorite – Rancherward ( 'nuf said) www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/s/6388820/1/**


	13. Chapter 12

**Stephenie Meyer owns these characters... I just wanted to play a bit. No copyright infringement intended. I don't own Twilight and everything here is fictional.**

**Thank you my dear phoebespromise – for everything. You're so pretty inside and out**.

**Hope all those still reading had a lovely holiday and thank you for continuing to read and review! I appreciate it more than I can say! **

**Chapter 12**

I could watch Bella sleep for the rest of time, so beautiful, so serene, so perfect… The afternoon was laden with heightened emotion, she needed the peace. I carefully removed myself from her soft legs, arms and got dressed.

The day was waning, but still very pleasant outside. I grabbed my notebook and headed to the dock to write.

The McCarty's SUV was still parked in the drive indicating they hadn't actually left… yet. I felt relieved and hoped they would reconsider. Bella didn't deserve the harsh words or attitude. I'd been there since her first strokes of paint; I knew how hard she'd worked. Everything was tied into the Lodge for her…especially her mother's memory.

After getting settled at the end of the dock, knocking around a few sexy thoughts from yesterday, I felt the vibration of foot steps on the wood planks. The weight of the sound, prepared me for a visit from Emmett.

"Hey man."

"Emmett. Can I get you something?"

I turned to face him, squinting in the late day sun setting behind him.

"Yeah… listen, I just wanted to apologize for my wife." He sighed in almost exasperation. He stared off towards the lake. "We've been through a bit of a rough time lately. Rosalie's mom passed away about six months ago and she's just drifted so far away in her grieving. I was really hoping this trip would help her focus… on us."

I scooted over to allow for room next to me and offered a friendly nod, to let him know I understood.

"I mean, even with the kids and everyday life it's hard enough to find couple time. But, we've really lost our way. She would never speak to anyone like that before. I hardly recognize who she's become…Or who we've become for that matter." He scoffed to himself, lost in his depressing reality.

I was at a loss. I'd never been married or even in a relationship worth fighting for. I was beginning to realize how well Bella had handled her mother's passing. From what I'd experienced she'd handled it with grace. She had her moments, as it was still very raw, but I believed, the Lodge gave her peace in horrific circumstance.

"You know Bella just lost her mom recently too. It's how she actually came to run this place. Maybe if you can convince your wife to stay for the duration of your reservation, she could speak to Bella about that. It might benefit both of them. Emmett's eyes widened presumably at the unfortunate irony, then nodded at the hope that they could bond over it. We laughed slightly in kind and knowingly considering the dynamic so far between the women. But we agreed it was worth a try.

Emmett punched my shoulder in typical male teasing. "So you and Bella… you guys been together what? A couple of years?"

I laughed loudly. "Way off… try, we met last week when I showed up sans reservation."

"A week? You've only known each other a week?" He asked surprised.

"I know, it's crazy." Running my fingers through my hair, I continued. "I wish I could explain the instant connection we had. It's definitely on a level I've never experienced before. I actually live in Chicago."

"Oh, man that's a ways from Sequim, Washington," he said shaking his head.

"Tell me about it. I've already tried to leave once, just to visit my family in Seattle. I stayed two days and came straight back." We laughed together, but the truth wasn't really all that humorous.

"But soon you'll have to get back to work and your place, right?"

I sighed, "Soon."

Emmett stood, inhaling a cleansing breath. "I'll go talk to Rosalie right now. Please extend to Bella, that I appreciate all she's done. And good luck to you man. Sounds like you have some tough decisions to make. She's a beautiful woman, seems like a real sweetheart too." He gave my shoulder a pat as he made his way off the dock.

As I gathered my things and headed toward the lodge, Bella's sweet words echoed in my mind… stay forever.

Forever.

That word never held much meaning to me until recently.

Oo~TWSL~oO

Emmett was successful in convincing his wife to stay through the week. However, Rosalie never did approach Bella. The McCarty's kept to themselves in their suite, on the dock, had a picnic by the waterfall and took one boat ride. After I shared the details of Emmett's conversation with her, Bella seemed even more committed to giving them their privacy and making sure they were comfortable. We prepared delicious meals, opened good wine and stayed out of their space.

On Saturday morning, I helped Emmett load their things into the SUV. Rosalie stopped just in front of Bella and I held my breath. Bella extended a small basket of homemade muffins towards her and smiled. "For the road…"

Rosalie's mouth turned slowly into a forced grin. "Thank you." It was better than nothing. Emmett made up for his wife's distance by giving Bella a friendly squeeze and grateful smile.

"Your lodge is great and the food was incredible. I'll be recommending it to our friends. Good luck with… everything." His attention turned towards me at the end and Bella's brow furrowed slightly. She shrugged and questioned me in silence, while they started down the drive. I pulled her in front of me, resting my head on her soft shoulder.

Wrapping my arms around her middle, she let herself relax and melt into me.

"Well, that went well, don't you think?" I mumbled into her shoulder.

She scoffed and sighed. "I guess it worked out okay…" Then she tightened her grip on my arms, looking for reassurance… or solace.

Oo~TWSL~oO

"So, when is the next reservation?" We were making dinner, quietly working together, Bella's ipod on in the back ground. I put the chicken breasts in the oven and moved in behind her at the island, where she was preparing a salad.

I pressed my hips against her ass suggestively and placed a few wet kisses on the side of her neck. "Hmmmm… keep doing that and I might cancel them all so we can be alone." I smiled against her sweet skin. The past week was quite a test. I knew Bella was measuring herself against her mom in every regard. I explained to her that there was a learning curve as with everything in life. Nothing would ever be perfect. By midweek, I noticed Bella become more comfortable with daily tasks… cleaning the room, the laundry, and preparing the food.

"Actually, my mom had a couple of original bookings that we didn't cancel. One is next weekend. One couple arrives on Friday for the weekend and another arrives on Saturday for a week."

I turned her in my arms and placed a sweet kiss on her lips, feeling her smile under mine.

"What was that for?" She asked.

"I'm proud of you… happy to be here with you." The pasta started to boil over on the stove. I moved to turn down the heat and she resumed her vegetable chopping. "I was hoping you might want to do something… different with me tomorrow."

"Oh yeah. What did you have in mind?"

"Well, since I left Seattle so abruptly last weekend, I thought I might head back and visit a bit more. And… I was thinking about introducing them to my… girlfriend." I watched her out of the corner of my eye, while I continued to stir the pasta. Truthfully, I couldn't wait to take Bella to meet my parents. I knew they would fall for her as quickly as I had.

"Baby, it's no pressure, I just really want you to meet them and I want them to meet you and it's no pressure and…" She moved towards me, kissing me to end my stumbling.

"You consider me your girlfriend?" She asked with wide eyes.

"I absolutely do. You're the only thing I want and need…"

Her arms wound around my neck, pulling my face to hers. The kiss she gave me was soft, sweet and tender. As our lips parted, Bella pressed her forehead into my chest and exhaled. While soft fingers lingered on the back of my neck, I waited anxiously for a reaction. "How long have you waited to talk to me about this?" She asked quietly. "When are we doing this?"

I held her tighter. "How about tomorrow?"

Her fingers pinched the skin on my neck slightly. She pulled back and rolled her eyes at me. I couldn't help but laugh. "I just talked to my mom this morning and I thought I'd wait until the McCarty's left before bringing it up. I totally understand if you don't want to go. I just really wanted you to meet each other before I have to go… back to Chicago."

Oo~TWSL~oO

I awoke to warm hands trailing up and down my spine, teasing and tickling along my ass. Soft lips placing warm kisses along my chest and collarbone, legs tangled. While my mind wasn't completely alert, other parts were. I tightened my grip around my favorite waist and pulled Bella closer to my erection. I felt her heat as she twisted her hips against mine, swirling, swiveling and making me groan.

"Mmmm baby, you can wake me up like this anytime," I whispered in her ear, rolling to position her on top of me, straddling, aligned perfectly. My eyes were greeted with beauty… a mass of tangled hair, gorgeous pink cheeks from morning arousal. She rotated her hips, sliding her wetness over my cock, teasing me as I trailed my hands over her back. I quickly grabbed her hips, stilling her at the perfect angle, burying myself into her warmth.

We moaned together at our blissful contact.

As she settled above me, our bodies matched a slow pace. She rose up, resting hands on my chest lifting and dropping. "Fuck Bella…" I groaned as she increased her rhythm. Teasing her nipples while she rode me harder and harder. She shifted her arms to my thighs behind her and continued to move. Rubbing small circles in her swollen flesh, I reveled in making her moan and gasp above me. Her walls were tightening and clenching my dick.

"Oh, shit baby, right there. Oh my god… I'm gonna come…" she trailed off as her gorgeous body found its release. She gripped, fingers curling in my chest hair as she rode out her orgasm.

I flipped us over so Bella was beneath me, still reeling from her pleasure. I brought her legs up to my shoulders, as I pressed my hands on either side of her, slamming my lower body into hers… deeper. Desperate for release, I pumped erratically into her before reaching an intense climax. She welcomed my weight as I collapsed on her, sated and breathless.

"Fuck baby, that was… incredible," I whispered into her swells.

Her body trembled with a small giggle. "I totally agree."

I caught her lips in a passionate kiss. "We should get moving if I'm going to meet your parents. I won't be able to look them in the eye, if you continue fucking me like that…"

I raised a teasing and seductive brow. "Shower time then." I pulled her by one leg and threw her over my shoulder, eliciting a playful yelp and a sweet spank on the ass.

Oo~TWSL~oO

It was late afternoon when I pulled into my parents' driveway and watched Bella assess my childhood home. My parents had purchased the house in Montlake when I was in my early teens so I essentially grew up in the area. The house recently went through a complete overhaul as my mom's tastes have changed over the years.

I led Bella out of the jeep hand in hand. My parents hadn't met any girlfriend of mine since I left for college. I knew my mom would be beside herself in excitement. My parents stood on the front step in greeting, before we could reach the door. Esme pulled me into a hug, but I never dropped Bella's hand.

"Mom, Dad… This is Bella Swan." I brought Bella in front me. My mom embraced her quickly. She was caught off guard and stumbled back into me slightly.

"Bella, it's so wonderful to meet you," she gushed, looking over her shoulder to grin her approval.

"It's nice to meet you too, Mrs. Cullen."

"Don't you dare call me that my dear. It's Esme… I mean it," she said with a wink.

My dad came forward, pulling her into a hug too. "I'm Carlisle. I see why my son is so smitten with you," he joked.

"Dad!"

We shared a knowing laugh and moved inside. "We were thinking about taking you over to Coach Stewart's pizza place for dinner tonight," Esme said.

"Coach Stewart?" Bella asked.

"He was my baseball coach in high school. When he retired he opened the best pizza place in the area."

My mom led us into the kitchen offering something to drink. "I think I'll give Bella a quick tour," I said pulling her by the hand.

"I thought you could stay in your old room since the guest room is being painted. Alice and Jasper can't make dinner, but she's going to stop by on her way to the shop in the morning."

Bella paused to look at the family photographs along the stairs. School dances, grade school portraits, vacations at the beach all told our family story. Her fingers hovered over the glass of the most recent image.

"When was this taken?"

"That was at Alice's wedding."

"You clean up very well…" she teased. I kissed her forehead and pulled her towards my old room.

She giggled at the bunk beads and headed straight for the trophies and books on the dresser. "Most Valuable Player… Best Free Throw Percentage… Assist Leader…Looks like someone was a jock growing up," she teased.

"Well, I may have played a little baseball and basketball, but I wasn't a typical jock, for your information," I reciprocated the tone in jest and fun.

She grabbed me around the waist and giggled. "I didn't say typical… you're anything but typical, Edward Cullen." I kissed her sweetly and noticed her eyeing the twin sized bunk beds. "So do I get the top?"

"Well, after this morning… I'd say the top works very well for you…"

Oo~TWSL~oO

Sitting at the small table eating veggie pizza, drinking beer and watching Bella laugh with my parents was bittersweet. I felt so completely content, though Chicago and Adventure loomed. My parents shared stories, some embarrassing others funny. Bella laughed, wondered and appreciated. I wish she'd enjoyed the same security I'd had.

When we returned home, we wished my parents good night and headed upstairs. We took turns in the bathroom and Bella snuggled into the bottom bunk waiting for me. I crawled in next to her, grasping her face between my hands, rubbing my nose along hers. Enjoying having her to myself again, I kissed her slow and loving.

She hummed her approval, edging her legs between mine. "Thank you, Edward," she whispered.

"For what, baby?" I continued my feathering of kisses over her cheeks and jaw.

"Bringing me here, showing me your past, introducing me to your family. They are so lovely."

I met her gaze as she found my heated skin underneath my t-shirt.

"Bella, over the past few years, I've felt so lost. All my friends are married, have children. I've been… restless. I've been considering moving back here. And when I met you… everything just fell in place."

Her breath hitched slightly, eyes glistening.

"I'll do whatever it takes to make this work. If you tell me it's too soon, that's okay. But I'm ready to take that step. I'll stay here with my parents until I can find something close to the lodge… if that's what you want or…"

"Yes." She exhaled.

"Yes?"

"Yes, I want you here… there… with me. I want this so much. Please move into the lodge with me."

**A/N**

**Thanks again everyone for reading! Please let me know your thoughts in reviews!**

**(at)phoebespromise and I entered the A Christmas to Remember Contest – please head on over and see if you can find our fic and remember to vote for your favorite! www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/u/2569316/**

**We also did a o/s for the Squeeze My Lemon writing exercise… it's lemony! www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/s/6578307/1**

**A few recs this week:**

**Heat of a Blue Flame by 107yearoldvirgin – found this via Twilight Awards banner making giveaway – and I am really enjoying it. You should give it a read! www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/s/6215656/1/Heat_of_a_Blue_Flame**

**We Were Here by lola-pops – I'm sure you're all reading but if you aren't… www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/s/6562901/1/**

**Love is the End by phoebes(dot)promise – you better all be reading this one too! www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/s/6562901/1/**

**Ninety Days by samrosey www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/s/6553051/1/ a unique and interesting story and you will love it!**

**Ice Inside Your Soul by maxipoo1024 – I was directed towards this story and I'm liking it! Please give it a read! www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/s/6568476/1/**

**xo**

**jaime**


	14. Chapter 13

**Stephenie Meyer owns these characters... I just wanted to play a bit. No copyright infringement intended. I don't own Twilight and everything here is fictional.**

**Thank you girls for helping me make this what it is… you know who you are!**

**Special thank you to everyone who is still reading and reviewing – I truly appreciate it! I hope to get back to a more regular schedule here now with the holidays being over but lots of RL stuff (school, work, vacation) coming up so I can't guarantee a regular update date.**

**Warning – fun and angst (sad panda) ahead… enjoy!**

Chapter 13

Bella's POV

I snuggled closer to the warm chest at my back, trying to get comfortable without disturbing Edward. His body took up almost every inch of his tiny childhood bed. He was wrapped around me, legs tangled, quilt twisted. It seemed like a fun and cozy idea when we crawled in together, but by two in the morning, I was craving my queen size mattress at the lodge.

I stared into the darkness thinking about the evening with his parents. Realizing how naïve it was for me to be so nervous, they were incredible. Edward had the childhood I'd dreamed of having, stable and secure. The kind I'd resolved to give my own child one day. Esme and Carlisle were so naturally warm and caring, it was obvious the hand they had in the amazing man he was.

I suddenly felt warm, wet lips at the nape of my neck, I hummed in response.

"Are you awake?" He whispered

"Mmmmm, maybe..." I teased while moving my hands behind into his messy hair. He ran his mouth tantalizingly close to my neck, grazing slightly with his tongue while his fingers slipped under my tank to tease my nipples. I felt his erection, hard against my lower back, as his hands slid in a pattern down my stomach to the edge of my tight cotton shorts and back up to the sensitive swells of my breasts again.

"Edward… what are you doing?" I breathed. "Your parents…"

"Ah… won't hear a thing if you're quiet. C'mon this bed never saw any action."

I giggled "You're such a liar. I'm sure this bed saw plenty of action."

His fingers slipped between my legs, lightly teasing me through the thin layer of material. I moaned quietly and thrust my hips reactively against his hand. His mouth's sweet assault of my neck never waned as he began tugging at my shorts. I wiggled out of them quickly as he moved over me.

His muscular arms settled on either side of me, bracing his weight. We shared a few silent, reverent moments of soft kisses and stares. As his hard, lean body pressed against mine, I sighed, so content in his arms. His tongue teased my lips and ran along my jaw, teeth tickling over sensitive skin near my ear. I continued tugging at his hair, something I knew he loved.

"Baby, promise to be quiet, or I'll have to stop." His whisper ignited my entire being. He was the sexiest lover I'd ever known. He embodied the perfect balance of sensual and sweet. He rotated his hips, mercilessly taunting my center with his hard cock. "Oh… god." I bit my lip, while he smirked down at me.

"Can I continue?"

I nodded in my lustful haze, as his lips and fingers found the top swells of my breasts. One of his hands trailed lazy circles over a puckered nipple while his tongue and teeth worked the other. I watched him and was mesmerized with the way he worked my body, knowing just how much I needed, or just where to touch.

"Scoot back against the pillows."

After moving into a sitting position against the pillows, it occurred to me that he not only needed more room, but he also wanted me to see it all. "Fuck, Edward…"

"Shhhh," He warned playfully.

Spreading my legs wide, he wet his lips as his fingers teased my swollen flesh.

My fingers gripped the cool sheets beneath me, my eyes fluttering at the pleasure coursing through my body. With his gorgeous face between my thighs, his tongue slipped between my folds licking me from bottom to top, and swirling my clit before starting over. I was burning at the wickedly erotic sight. When he looked into my eyes while his tongue and fingers continued their magic, I fell… lost in hot waves of intense pleasure.

He placed a chaste kiss under my belly button as he crawled back up my body. His mouth found mine again and my arms pulled his weight against me. Feeling his hardness against my thigh, I slid my hand down between us. He caught my wrist and wrapped my arm around him again, pulling away from my lips.

"No way… there's no way I could stay quiet if you touch me. Maybe now you'll quit wiggling and go to sleep," he said smiling, pressing his hips against me.

"Are you sure?" I asked coyly, batting my eyelashes dramatically.

"Stop tempting me, baby."

He melted in beside me as I slid back down the bed. Resting my head on his chest, my fingers traced a random pattern into the soft planes of his skin. I dusted my lips over the warmth over his heart.

"How did you find me… changing my… everything, Edward?"

His arms tightened around my body and he sighed deeply.

Oo~TWSL~oO

I awoke in an unfamiliar room, but in warm familiar arms. Taking him in while he still slept, chiseled jaw relaxed in sleep, slightly parted soft lips. _How do I deserve this man? _

Not only was he insanely handsome, he was the most giving soul I'd ever met. So honest, open… And he was going to live with me at the lodge. I felt no panic or regret; this was something I truly wanted. Everything with Edward happened so quickly, but nothing in my life had ever felt so completely right and true.

Decisions remained concerning when he would return to Chicago and tie up his loose ends. Maybe I'd go with him for a few days… the thought was exciting; everything about our near future was exciting.

"What are you smiling about?" His sleepy voice interrupted my thoughts. He was gazing at me with a matching contented smile and sparkling green eyes.

"Thinking about you." I kissed him tenderly on the lips and reached onto the floor for my shorts.

"I should get in the shower. What time did you want to head back today?"

"I think my sister is stopping by this morning, so you can meet her before she goes to her store."

After we showered and made the tiny bed, we headed downstairs. The kitchen island was covered with blueberry muffins, bacon, pancakes, fruit and fresh squeezed orange juice.

Esme was sitting in one of the chairs with someone I assumed to be Alice. As we made our way into the kitchen, they both looked up from the magazine they were reading and smiled.

"Come on in and get some food you two."

Edward pushed me ahead of him, grasping my hand while reaching for his sister.

"This is Bella." He grinned widely at us both.

"Hi, Alice."

"Oh, come on," she said pulling me into a sweet hug."

Apparently his family was full of 'huggers'. I missed out on so many growing up, I knew I could get used to that.

Edward pulled me away from Alice and directed me towards a seat at the island next to Esme while he started filling two plates with food. We began eating as Edward paged through a magazine laying on the counter.

"It's all nursery stuff. The owner of the store said he'd be able to get it for me at cost if I could help him out with a few purchases." Alice explained.

"Oh right…Edward mentioned you own a boutique right?"

She nodded as she picked at a blueberry muffin. "I do, it's kind of eclectic. A mix of whatever catches my fancy," she said laughing. "Edward mentioned that you run a bed and breakfast up in Sequim. Which one? I do business with a few places that way."

"It's the White Swan Lodge."

"Really? Was Renee was your mom?" She jumped off her chair and pulled me into another tight hug. "She was an incredible woman Bella. She always talked about her daughter, but never mentioned your name. I was incredibly sad to hear about her passing. She was one of my favorite customers. She ordered all of the organic bath products from my store."

Edward's hand was on my back, comforting me at the mention of my mother.

"God, it's amazing how small the world really is, isn't it?"

"She really was incredible, thanks Alice." Clearing my throat, "But enough of the sad talk. You're looking for nursery stuff? Does that mean you're expecting?"

"Yes!"

Her squeal was infectious; I found myself widely smiling as Edward pulled me closer and placed a kiss on the top of my head. Alice joyfully chattered about her plans for the nursery and possible names while Edward and I finished our breakfast.

I helped Esme clean up the kitchen while Alice coaxed her brother out of the room.

"He's really taken with you, you know? I've never seen him this way." Esme placed a hand on my shoulder and gently squeezed. "I'm just so happy he found you," she said, pulling me into a warm hug.

"I'm glad he found me too," I whispered softly.

"Now go relax," she said pushing me in the direction of the front room where Edward and Alice had headed.

When I entered the room, it was obvious they were having an intense discussion that halted as soon as my presence was known. Edward sat at the piano scowling up at Alice.

"Am I interrupting?"

"No, we're done… come here." He pulled me down to the bench next to him.

"I suppose I have to get to the store. Bella, it was wonderful to meet you. I hope I get to see you again soon. Edward…call me this week, ok?"

She leaned over hugging me and then kissing Edward's cheek.

"So… you want to tell me what that was all about?"

"It was nothing, just Alice sharing her opinion on something that isn't her business. Don't worry about it. Should we get on the road?"

"Okay."

Oo~TWSL~oO

The following week was spent in preparation for the new guests coming in for the weekend. I created a menu, went shopping and checked our wine stock. Edward helped where he could, but I encouraged him to write more. We enjoyed quiet nights by the fire, relaxing, still discovering and physically loving.

We hadn't broached the subject of him moving in since Seattle and I knew his vacation was coming to an end soon. He would have to begin making solid plans and getting back to consistent article writing.

"Have you told your parents that you're planning on moving back to the area?"

He lowered the book he was reading and pulled me back toward his chest, while laying on the couch.

"Not yet. I thought we could tell them together. What do you think?"

I smiled and turned in his arms, kissing him softly. "I'd love to tell them together. Should we invite them up next weekend? I know that's the weekend before you're supposed to leave, but maybe we could get the details all worked out before they get here and ask all the questions."

"I think that would be perfect. Should we invite Jasper and Alice too? I'm sure they'd love to see the place."

"Absolutely. There's plenty of room and no reservations."

"I like the sound of that," he whispered in my ear, placing a soft kiss on the side of my neck.

"Do you have a lease on your place in Chicago?"

"I do, but it's month to month since I've been there so long. I figured I'd give a thirty days notice. We could go together; you could help me decide what to keep and what to get rid of."

"I've never been to Chicago."

He tilted my head back, placing wet kisses along my neck.

"I'd love to show you the sights if there's time."

"I'll check the schedule." His fingers trailed lightly over my breast bone, effectively changing the topic.

Oo~TWSL~oO

"Garrett, oh my god. Look at this beautiful sight. I just cannot even… will you look at her!" An extremely delightful force blew into the lodge. I was accosted by two of the loveliest gentlemen, who'd been regulars of my mother's for years.

"You are simply stunning. You look so much like your mother. I can't even believe it," Alec, the taller of the two said while kissing each side of my blushing face.

"Listen, sweetheart… I know this is no surprise, but we loved your mother. We loved her head to toe. She was just exquisite, inside and out."

"She was. We adored her. We adore her lodge, and we adore you for keeping it alive."

"And who is this gorgeous creature?" Garrett moved towards Edward, who was behind me holding Quil.

"I'm Edward, nice to meet you." He held out his hand under the mass of cat fur. But, Garrett pulled Quil right out of Edward's arms and held him in the air, then nestled him towards his chest.

"Well, you are the most gorgeous creature… yes, you are." Garrett gushed over the cat. Edward's eyes widened and I smirked with an arched brow, giggling.

"Now Bella, you don't need to do a thing for us. We have a routine here and we know which suite is ours, and you just relax," Alex said with a comforting arm around me.

"That's very nice of you, but I'm here for you two. I have a béchamel lasagna in the oven for dinner and you're welcome to choose a wine for yourself from the cellar." The couple seemed thrilled about the meal ahead and hurried up the stairs with their matching luggage.

Alec and Garrett were the epitome of gracious. They invited Edward and me to join them for dinner. They told of their theatrical endeavors at local venues in Portland and shared stories of their previous visits. The men had created a special scrapbook of photographs from their years of visiting The White Swan Lodge. Many of the images included Renee. It was exactly as I'd imagined her relationships with guests to be, appreciating the individual and the personal stories. Realizing the precious impact my mother made on her guests and friends motivated and inspired me on an entirely new level.

Sunday morning Edward headed outside to chop firewood, as cooler weather was settling in. I was preparing a crock pot of beer cheese soup for lunch later in the day, when the main phone began to ring. "Hello, White Swan Lodge."

"Yes, I'm looking for Edward Cullen," a deep direct voice stated on the line. I glanced through the window just as he looked up, offering a sexy smirk and a sweet wave of acknowledgement.

"He's outside chopping wood right now, can I take a message?"

"Chopping wood?" The question was followed by an eerie bellow of laughter. "Well sounds like he's made himself at home… how nice."

"Um… yes, I suppose. May I ask who this is? I can have him call you back."

"Sure, tell him Aro from Adventure Magazine called. His review of The White Swan Lodge is past deadline."

**A/N**

**Dun dun dun… **

**Thanks for reading everyone!**

**Hey - I have a blog.. and I made it pretty - please check it out- sign up for updates cuz I post teasers, pictures and things I'm working on over there www(dot)jaimearkin(dot)blogspot(dot)com**

**Just a few notes this week – **

**Phoebespromise and I won the A Christmas to Remember contest – thank you everyone who took the time to head over and read/vote. Willow can be found on our profiles.**

**Also – we entered a collaboration in the Pick a Pic o/s contest. It's quite a departure from our normal stories and we hope you'll take the time to read and vote for your favorites.**

**War Zone can be found here www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/s/6630822/1/**

**And – you can vote for both the stories and the banners that inspired them here – twificpics(dot)com/?p=702 I also entered the banner portion so… **

**Just a rec or two this week:**

**My Viking – I was told I HAD to read this.. and I did and I'm glad someone told me. I love it. www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/s/6533751/1/**

**Please check out this slashy o/s that had me LMAO The Eggnog Effect www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/s/6616689/1/**

**And as always - please tell me you're reading Love is the End by phoebespromise – it's so incredibly beautiful www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/s/6445022/1/**

**thanks again everyone - xo - jaime **


	15. Chapter 14

**Stephenie Meyer owns these characters... I just wanted to play a bit. No copyright infringement intended. I don't own Twilight and everything here is fictional.**

**Thank you my dear friend for all your help and expertise – you know who you are!**

**Thank you as always for continuing to read this and leave me kind words... it means the world to me. **

**That said … ummmm I'm sorry! LOL**

**Chapter 14  
****Edward's POV**

_Our _bed. The dawn of another new day, wrapped around each other… content and sated.

We were moving forward, I was no longer static. I pulled Bella closer, simply enjoying the feeling of waking up to, and with, someone. My beautiful, stubborn, sexy, smart Bella… As she snuggled in my arms, long legs twisted with mine, my mind reeled. It was time, time for the truth… the how and why I came to the White Swan Lodge.

I left Bella sleeping, warm under the down duvet and set out to prepare breakfast. Pulling on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt, I noticed a slight chill in the air. The cooler weather was settling in. As I passed through the great room I imagined many late fall and winter nights in front of the fire with Bella, which reminded me that we were low on fresh wood.

As I started the coffee, I took out eggs, bacon, peppers, and onion, deciding on a breakfast casserole, one of my few kitchen capabilities. Quil perched himself on the island watching me put everything together. Bella suddenly swung the door open, wearing a pair of yoga pants, a t-shirt and my hoodie.

"Morning, Baby." I leaned down to give her a kiss, wrapping my arm around her.

"Good morning," she said with a yawn. "Why didn't you wake me up? I could have done all this."

"Hey, I have to start earning my keep around here too, besides, Quil looks kind of ravenous here," I teased, pulling her close. "I also noticed the temperature is dropping and I don't think we have much firewood chopped. After breakfast I'll head out and get that done."

"Ok… there are a few things I need to get done in the office today and we have the Newton's coming later this afternoon too. Newlyweds, I'm really sort of excited." She gave me a final squeeze, pulled herself from my arms and went to find her coffee mug.

Her budding enthusiasm was contagious. I wanted to dive in and help as much as possible.

Alec and Garrett eventually joined us for breakfast. They'd decided to go for a short hike, and then go into town for some shopping. Garrett fawned over Quil while we discussed Portland, Chicago and Seattle.

I borrowed back my hoodie from Bella and headed outside. Charlie and Jake had piled a copious amount of wood to the side of the main house when they were here. It just needed to be cut down to size. After searching the shed for an axe, I grabbed several stacks, taking them over to the worn stump.

Giving myself a hearty workout, I continued on through the pile. On an upswing I saw Bella through the large picture window in the kitchen. I noticed her with the phone to her ear, her fingers pressed against the glass as she stared. I offered my best smirk, a little wave and carried on.

I forced myself to decide the time and place to share the truth with Bella. My sister warned me not to wait, while she agreed it only mattered that we'd found each other, I was making it worse by letting the omission linger.

As I worked through the last of the wood, I decided I would tell her tonight after we greeted the new guests. I heard the door slam shut, and Bella stormed towards me, her face burning with anger.

"Bella, what's wrong? What's going on?" I urged.

"What the fuck, Edward? What's this?" She threw my notebook at my feet in the dirt.

"What do you mean? It's my writing book." I bent over to pick it up, dusting it off.

"Liar!" She screamed as her hands fell flat on my chest.

"Bella, stop..." I was desperate, she couldn't hear me... wouldn't hear me.

"Is this your standard routine, Edward?" She moved closer, her glare penetrated me. "You fuck the staff before you write your bullshit review? Hmmm? So how'd I do? What rating would you give my blowjobs?" She seethed. I took a reactive step back and ran a trembling hand through my hair.

"You got a call… while you were out here chopping wood." Her voice shook. "I took a message for you, though. It was your boss at Adventure, he said your review of _my_ lodge is late…"

I reached out, my fingertips barely grazing her arm. "Don't fucking touch me!"

I stilled, completely lost.

"Whoa… okay. Bella, it's true. But I was going to tell you…"

"Is that what you were arguing with your sister about when I walked in? Oh my god, I'm such a fool!" Her voice cracked, she wrapped her arms tightly around her shivering torso.

"Bella, it doesn't matter why I came here. That job brought me to you. I'm not doing the review. You have to believe me, Baby."

"Believe you? Are you fucking kidding me? How can I believe a word you've said to me, if you couldn't be honest about this?" Her voice faded into heaving and tears. I wanted to wrap her in my arms, apologizing for the rest of my days.

"I'm sorry, Bella. Please, just let me…"

"No, Edward. I'm done. You need to pack your things and go...just go!" She screamed, pointing towards the lodge.

"I'm not leaving like this Bella… I'm not. I'm not losing you over this." I choked back emotion.

"Yes, Edward, you are leaving… now. I should've known better. I trusted you; I thought we had something really perfect… a future. You were just too good to be true." She turned, heading inside, still shouting. "No… no. I want you gone before the Newton's get here."

"Bella…wait." I begged, chasing after her. "Please, wait."

Just as she reached the stairs, Garrett hurried out of the door.

"Bella, dear lord what's going on? We heard all this shouting. Oh my god, Alec… he's got an axe!" He gasped. I didn't even realize I was still holding it; I immediately threw it on the ground.

"Nothing, Edward was just leaving." She breathed, shifting her tone, realizing we had an audience.

"I knew it, I just knew it. He's way to pretty to be that sweet. I told you, Alec."

I immediately followed Bella into the house.

"Bella, I'm not leaving…not like this. Please talk to me."

"No Edward, you had plenty of opportunities to talk to me about this, you chose not to.

This is how we end." She was hurt, angry… devastated. Furiously wiping her face, determined to end the conversation she turned her back on me.

I brushed her shoulder gently; she flinched, pulling away from me. I'd done this to her… I had no one to blame but myself.

"I'm sorry," I whispered, heading to _her_ suite. Quil chased after me, leaping onto bed, nestling into the duvet. I pulled my duffle from her closet, tossing it on the bed next to him.

I went through the motions; I was numb, on auto pilot. Quil rubbed against the bag meowing incessantly as I packed. After zipping up, I sat down on the bed to catch my breath… to breathe her in.

"I really fucked up, Quil," I whispered quietly, holding him to my chest and burying my face in his fur. He offered me a loud rolling purr, reminding me how far we'd come.

"Take care of her for me…"

I set him back down on the bed and took one last look around. Thinking about the passion we'd shared in the bed, loving her completely… making her moan, laugh, smile. I didn't deserve her, it was the end. I grabbed my bag, threw it over my shoulder and went into the great room.

Bella was curled up on the end of the couch, her knees tucked under her, chest heaving.

I kneeled next to her, reaching tentatively to wipe the tear streaks from her warm cheeks, but before I made contact, she clenched her eyes and turned away from me. I brought my hand to my mouth, biting back my own tears.

"I'll be at my parent's house… if you need anything."

"Please just go, Edward."

I stood at her words, dusting my palm over her arm. "Good bye, Bella."

**A/N**

**Ok… so I'm sorry but you all knew she was going to be mad… please don't be angry at her (or me) *puppy dog eyes* and it's short but I thought this should stand alone. sadpanda**

**Please let me know what you think in reviews – I love hearing from you!**

**I'm on twitter at jaimearkin**

**Just wanted to let you know that phoebespromise and I have collaborated on a o/s for the Pick a Pic Challenge and we're incredibly proud of it. We'd love to hear what you think about it. AND – today is the last day of voting! Go here and check it out! www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/s/6630822/1**

**The only thing new that I read this week was Little Plastic Castle by Yogagal– it's heartwrenching and beautiful but full of sad and angst consider that my warning! I loved it though. www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/s/6484653/1/**

**If you like teasers and stuff – check out my blog www(dot)jaimearkin(dot)blogspot(dot)com **


	16. Chapter 15

**Thank you to the usual suspect who puts me back on track when I lose my way. If it weren't for her, this chapter would still be unwritten.**

**Thank you to all you lovely readers. It means more than you can imagine that you are reading and reviewing and that you care what happens next. I'm honored that you take the time!**

**Enough mushy stuff – here's what you came for… **

**Chapter 15**

**Edward's POV**

I fled down the front steps and yanked open the door of the Jeep throwing my bag on the passenger seat and myself in the driver's seat. Slamming the door closed, the sudden silence was almost more than I could take.

Placing the key into the ignition with a trembling hand, the radio menaced, breaking through the emotional haze I was in.

My hands gripped the steering wheel with a punishing force as the last thirty minutes ran on a loop in my head. _"Please just go, Edward."_

I'd fucked up; it was up to me to fix it. She wouldn't talk to me; she wouldn't even let me explain. I couldn't blame her, but fuck…

Fuck! I woke up that morning thinking about how perfect things were and how I wanted the relationship to work… I suddenly had nothing. In the short time I'd known her; she'd made an impact on my life, one I couldn't just give up on.

Every nerve in my body, every single cell fought the idea that we were done. I couldn't reconcile the idea in my head and all I saw was the image of her sad, beautiful face.

Slowly moving down the gravel drive, the simple sound under my tires reminded me of my arrival. As I approached the end, my eyes focused in the rear view mirror, the White Swan Lodge fading in the distance. I wished she would run out the door of the lodge and chase me down the driveway… screaming for me to come back, that it was all a mistake.

My foot slammed on the brake.

I threw the Jeep into reverse and backed all the way to the house. I quickly jumped out and ran back up to the door, adrenaline pumping.

After pulling open the screen, I turned the handle of the heavy lodge door but it wouldn't budge.

She'd locked the fucking door.

I pounded, urgent and desperate. Garrett opened the door and sighed. He mirrored my distressed expression. He stepped out slowly, closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose dramatically preparing to speak.

"She's not coming out, Edward. She doesn't want to talk."

He motioned to the porch swing, we sat down together. Resting my elbows on my knees, I buried restless hands in my hair, tugging and pulling furiously.

"I just want to explain… I wasn't trying to hide anything from her, everything happened so fast."

His hand found my shoulder squeezing gently in reassurance.

"Well, I don't know all the details… obviously." He waved his hands in the air and continued. "But, she's hurt right now. I think you have to give her some time and space. I know that's not what you want to do, but you have to. If you push her now… you might ruin any chance you have later. Believe me I know women."

I glanced at him with a questioning brow. He replied, "What? I have five sisters."

He patted me on the back as he stood to leave.

"I'm not leaving, Garrett. Tell her that."

"I wouldn't expect anything less, handsome."

The door closed behind him and I settled into the uncomfortable slats of the porch swing. I meant it. I wasn't leaving until I at least had a chance to talk to her.

So I sat…after an hour, I grabbed my notebook from the jeep. Another hour passed, the Newton's arrived. The lock clicked and the inside door opened. Jumping to my feet, I saw Bella holding the screen open for them… she didn't even look in my direction.

I sank back into the swing and opened my notebook scribbling notes, doodling, sketching. I barely noticed the time pass, movements behind the door or the windows made me flinch, I knew she was there.

Late afternoon morphed into early evening, a slight chill tested the air. I set my notebook down, zipping my hoodie up, shivering slightly. I wasn't leaving; I was determined to talk to her. I would freeze out there if I had to.

I must have dozed off, for how long I wasn't sure, but I awoke with a dark fleece blanket…our fleece blanket, tucked around me. Sitting up suddenly, I looked around, but whoever brought it was gone. I noticed a plate with a turkey sandwich and a bottle of water on the porch floor near the swing. Someone inside cared, I warmed at the thought.

Pulling my cell phone from my pocket, I took a chance and decided to send Bella a text message.

_I'm not leaving until we talk. - E _

Propping my arm under my head, I gripped the cell phone tightly in my hand and pulled the blanket around me. I breathed in the scent… it smelled like her; I inhaled deeply, closed my eyes and fell back into an uncomfortable, cold sleep.

When my eyes finally opened it was still dark, but as they adjusted I took in a familiar body, in a familiar pair of flannel pajamas leaning up against the house. Bella's arms were wrapped around her raised knees, her sweet face propped on those knees, watching me.

I instinctively sprung up and pushed myself towards her.

"Edward, you can't stay here on the porch," she whispered, raising her hands to stop me from pulling her into my arms.

"I only came outside… to ask you to please give me some time." I noticed a few tears slipping down her cheeks in the moonlight.

"Bella, I just want to explain why. Let me explain. Please let me explain why I didn't tell you." I pleaded with her, kneeling down next to her.

"Don't you see, it doesn't matter why, Edward. You felt you couldn't tell me for whatever reason and that's fine. I think it just proves that things moved too fast for us. I need some time to get myself situated here and make this place something that my mom would be proud of. I didn't need to jump into bed with the first guy who came knocking on the front door."

"Bella, don't. That's not how it was and you know it. How can you deny what's between us?"

"I'm not denying anything, but it's not what you base a relationship on. Trust and honesty are important to me, and at this point I'm not sure we have either."

"Look, I didn't come out here to have this talk; I came to ask you to please leave. I need to think and I don't need the Newton's wondering why the hell you're sleeping on the porch." She sighed loudly, placing the heels of her hands against her closed eyes.

I exhaled in frustration, standing and pushing my hand through my hair.

"Edward, I want to talk and understand. I really do, I just need to get things sorted in my head first. Can you respect that…please?"

Her quiet plea was my undoing.

"Yeah, baby… I can. I mean it though, I'm going to be at my parent's house and you can call me anytime and I'll be ready… " I stretched my hand down, offering to help her stand.

She paused at the gesture, and then her soft fingers found the palm of my hand. I pulled her to her feet, gently moving her close to wrap her in a hug, placing a soft kiss on the top of her head. She didn't fight it, but she didn't reciprocate… her arms hung limp at her sides.

I slowly released her from my arms; she stepped back and wrapped herself in her own warmth and security. She stared at me, and I saw sadness in her eyes. I was responsible and that truth was breaking me.

"Thank you, Edward," she whispered and went into the house.

"Please Bella; call me when you're ready." I spoke to a closing door.

I slowly folded the blanket and set it carefully on the porch swing, stalling. I scanned the property through the darkness as I moved down the stairs. I turned to see the moon's glow over the lake, illuminating the dock. The dock… I mustered a painful smile at that memory… all the memories of the past weeks.

I turned the key in the ignition and headed down the drive again, only this time I wouldn't return. I would give her what she asked for…space and time, but I decided I would also give her something she hadn't asked for…

Not minding the hour, I dialed Aro's number, his message sending chills through my core.

"Aro, it's Edward Cullen. You'll get what you wanted. You'll have the review for the White Swan Lodge on your desk next week." I hesitated, silently cursing him and my reality. "That's plenty of time for November publication."

Oo~TWSL~oO

I pulled up to my parent's house in the middle of the night, defeated. Dreading the explanation I would have to surely offer in the morning, I pulled myself from the jeep grabbing my phone and bag.

Quietly I entered the house, reset the alarm and headed into the great room. I dropped my bag at the end of the couch and fell onto it. I thumbed over my phone, waiting, wishing, and willing it to vibrate. Gazing up at the beamed ceiling, I got comfortable and pulled the blanket from the back of the couch over me. The silence surrounding me was punishing. Thoughts of Bella flooded my mind… how I'd completely fucked up the best thing that had ever happened to me.

I mulled over extremes, she'd surely call me tomorrow and tell me to come straight back to the lodge and make love to her or she'd have Jake and her dad knocking on my parent's door to ambush me and kick my ass. I forced sleep ending what was absolutely the longest day of my life.

The sun peeking through the blinds of the east facing windows woke me from my difficult sleep. My phone still clutched tight in my hand, my head still dizzy with worry, and my heart still broken… I had to face the day. The smell of coffee brewing in the kitchen meant that my mom was up and she'd surely already noticed me on her way to get the paper.

Not able to postpone the inevitable any longer, I pulled myself from the couch and headed into the kitchen to join my mom.

"Hey sweetie," she said as I dropped into the stool at the island. She poured me a cup of coffee and set it in front of me.

"Hi mom," I sheepishly replied, my head hanging between us.

"Are you hungry? Would you like me to make you anything for breakfast?"

I looked up at her, surprised she didn't just jump right into the Spanish Inquisition.

"No, you don't have to make me anything." I paused giving her another chance.

"You sure? I'm going to make your dad some eggs and bacon, I can make extra for you if like. Alice should be here in a little bit too."

I groaned into my mug of coffee, imagining how that conversation would go. It would be full of 'I told you so's' and 'why didn't you listen to me's'.

"I'm not really hungry mom…but thanks. Aren't you going to ask me what I'm doing here?"

She looked over her coffee mug at me and shook her head. "Honey, I know we'll talk about it when you're ready, or at least once Alice gets here and strong arms it out of you," she said with a chuckle.

She set her mug on the counter and came around to my side of the island and pulled me into a warm, much needed hug. My arms wound around her lovingly. I couldn't remember the last time I hugged my mom like this, but I swore I would do it more often.

The quiet serenity of the moment was important albeit brief as Alice slammed the front door and hurried into the room.

"Hey, what's Edward's rental … doing…here." Her curious expression gave way to one of disappointment.

"What happened? Why aren't you with Bella? Did you tell her? Did she kick you out? What's going on?"

"Alice! Enough…please. You were right, I should have told her, but I didn't. I was going to, but then Aro called and told her himself. Now she doesn't trust me, she doesn't want to talk to me or see me and I would be surprised if she ever does again." The words poured out. I crossed my arms in front of me on the counter, resting my head on top of them.

Alice laid her hand on my back, lightly rubbing for comfort.

"That won't happen, Edward. I'm sure she just needs a little time to sort it out."

"You love her don't you," she whispered.

I closed my eyes…knowing the answer, but unable or not willing to answer… yet.

Oo~TWSL~oO

A week later, I was packing…again. This time I was returning to Chicago. Bella and I still hadn't talked. I'd emailed, called and texted her, but the reply was always the same. 'I just need more time.' During the week in Seattle, I'd accumulated my notes, and written a rough draft of the review that would run in _Adventure_. I had everyone read it, Jasper, Alice, my mom and dad… they all agreed it was objectively written and perfectly honest.

I was anxious, I dreaded going back to Chicago. But when the last voicemail I left to Bella had gone unanswered, I knew my fate. I'd told her the next move was hers, gave her my apartment address. I fucking apologized every single time, but she needed more.

I zipped my bag, pulled it onto my shoulder and grabbed my guitar. I sighed, succumbing to that same lonesome reality I had before I'd met Bella.

**A/N**

**So I'm all sad for Edward even though it's his fault... jsyk. I'd love to hear your thoughts! **

**I'm totally going to pimp my and phoebespromise's o/s we did for the pick a pic contest. We didn't win anythign but we're incredibly proud of it and would love for you to check it out. It's called War Zone and can be found here – fanfiction(dot)net/s/6630822/1/War_Zone**

**I started reading this story last week Sexy Silk by jlho fanfiction(dot)net/s/6659413/1/ - check it out...**

**Please check out The Art of Breaking by jdbeaner I really love this story. fanfiction(dot)net/s/6192792/1/ it's well written and an excellent story. **

**I also just found this story called 47 days by netracullen - I haven't caught up yet, but the first few chapters sucked me in! B&E are kidnapped and held for 47 days... why? I don't know but I imagine the answer will come out eventually! :) It's good - go read it! fanfiction(dot)net/s/6327998/1/**

**wow that's a short a/n for me! hahah so - go vote in the Twinkling Awards the lovely phoebespromise is nom'd as well as Teambella23 UM it's also Fic Art Appreciation week this week over on twificpics(dot)com - so go show some love for your fave artists! **

**twitter = jaimearkin blog = jaimearkin(dot)blogspot(dot)com**

**xo  
jaime**


	17. Chapter 16

**Thank you to the best beta and friend in the universe. I adore you and couldn't do it without you. Like I said, you're my lobster.**

**Thank you to all you readers - with your support TWSL passed 1k reviews and to say I'm astounded is an understatement. Thank you from the bottom of my heart.**

**I'm on vacation so short notes this update! hahah (sunny Florida I can't wait!)**

**Chapter 16**

**Bella's POV**

I wasn't going to wallow. I had guests that needed my attention and a lodge to run. Besides, it was my choice. My choice to send… _the most thoughtful, intelligent, gentle, handsome man_ I'd ever known away.

I had trusted him… _with my heart… my body._ The sudsy water in the sink suddenly felt cool. I shook my head, desperately trying to erase _those_ memories of Edward. He'd come here with one intention, to write a review of my lodge… my mother's lodge. My mother had never received a poor review, ever. Surely, his editor sent him while I was fresh, still learning my way. Of course, Edward got the behind the scenes tour, the VIP treatment, the… No. I wouldn't allow myself the hurt.

I began loading dishes into the dishwasher... a spoon he licked ice cream from, a mug he wrapped his lips around… I cringed thinking about the experiences I put him through the first few days of his stay… sobbing all over him, throwing myself at him, screaming in the middle of the night. Then there was Quil and the McCarty's.

Putting the last of the dishes into the dishwasher, I leaned back against the counter, wrapping my arms around myself. I gazed around the kitchen that my mom had made hers, cooking and experimenting in, nourishing her guests. Her sole dedication made the lodge what it was. I could uphold that dream for her, without Edward Cullen, his fancy leather notebook, positive review, warm embrace, masterful long fingers, or his… No.

Oo~TWSL~oO

After plenty of hugs, kisses and a good natured smuggling attempt of Quil, Garrett and Alec departed. There were promises of emails and return visits.

The Newton's, who were honeymooning at the lodge spent the majority of their time in their suite. When they did appear, they ventured around the property, taking lazy walks and relaxing on the dock with mugs of hot cocoa. In an effort to busy my mind with thoughts and activities other than Edward, I decided to surprise my newlywed guests with some special photographs of their time there. I watched them quietly talking, holding hands and cuddling close. The intimate moments they shared were igniting my heart and painfully reminding me of the ones I had with Edward.

As the Newton's waved happily, driving away from the lodge, I beamed. I'd actually managed their entire stay on my own. However, the new silence in the lodge was difficult. I listened to his heartbreaking voice messages on a loop and read through his emails several times day. I knew I couldn't ignore his pleading forever, he simply wanted to talk. Tears stung my eyes as I imagined him alone, no heading to Chicago… with that damn leather notebook… No.

Oo~TWSL~oO

The next couple weeks were vacant and quiet. No reservations afforded me plenty of time to get my office organized and continue developing the new lodge website. I loved looking through the images my mom had saved for ideas, most were shot by me. This was one of the last projects she was working on before the accident. I was determined to complete it for her, and maybe add some guest testimonials. I considered the remote possibility of a decent review page also…

A knocking from the front hall interrupted me a few hours later. I wasn't expecting anyone; I warmed and quivered slightly at the thought of Edward standing on the other side of the door. I rushed to find myself face to face with Alice.

She pulled me into a tight hug, her small blossoming belly caught between us.

Her excited ramble began immediately. "Bella, are you ok? I talked to Edward and he said you haven't called him back and he was worried about you, so naturally I got worried about you…" Her words poured out of her mouth, as she examined me head to toe. She finally stepped back from me; her hands still firmly gripped my shoulders.

"Alice, what are you… why are you here?" I shook my head in confusion.

She released me, as I encouraged her into the Great Room to sit.

"Did he…"

"No Bella, he'd be pretty pissed if he knew I was here. He wanted to give you the space and time you asked for, but when he called last night he was still beating himself up over everything… as he should be!"

"So, you know what happened then?" I asked.

"I do, but he didn't go into a lot of detail. I told him he needed to talk to you, and I understand why you're upset, I truly do. I just wanted to come check on you since he headed back to Chicago. You do know he went back to Chicago, right?"

"Yeah, he left me a message saying he was going to go back." I paused, cautiously choosing my words. It was Edward's sister, after all. "I want to talk to him Alice; I'm just not sure what… I feel like we might have rushed into things. I trusted him. I really did, but now I'm not sure what to think."

She grasped my hand with hers "I get it Bella, but know this; Edward hasn't felt the way he does about anyone he's dated. I just wanted you to know that his feelings for you are real. This wasn't just a fling for him. We talked quite a bit before he went home. He's still planning on moving back to the area, you know. He's not going to give up on you."

Her fingers squeezed mine. "I don't want him to give up, and I know that's selfish of me to say when I'm not exactly making an effort. I truly do care about him, more than I can explain, but his actions really hurt me. I just need to sort that out and see if we can move forward from it."

"I get it, I do… you love him, and these things have a way of working themselves out," she stated confidently.

_Love… I love him?… I love him. _

Oo~TWSL~oO

I spent the rest of the week cleaning up and preparing for Halloween. Even though there would be no tricks or treats, Halloween was one of my favorite holidays. When I went outside to sweep the leaves that had taken up residence on the porch, I was surprised to see my dad's truck rumbling down the gravel drive. As he parked I waved and hurried down the stairs to greet him.

"Hey Dad! What are you doing here?"

"Well, I couldn't just ignore our pumpkin carving tradition when you're this close," he said while pulling me in for a hug. I wrapped my arms around his waist and rested my head against his chest, enjoying the warmth and security he provided. I didn't realize how much I'd been missing the little moments and words lately. Charlie was getting better at expressing these things with me since my mom passed. When I was young, we went all out for Halloween, skeletons, costumes and carving.

"Okay, I brought a few different sizes," he explained as he headed back to the truck bed. "I thought we might spend the day carving like we used to."

"I'd love to…"

After laying newspaper over the kitchen island, getting a bowl of water and my carving supplies… knives and spoons, we started in on our holiday tradition. Dad always tried to carve a face that eventually ended up more comical than frightening and I always went with funny features that looked terrifying. As we carried on with our creations, it was obvious by the way Charlie was glancing at me that he was anxious to interrogate.

"Dad, just ask whatever it is that you're dying to ask," I prodded and teased.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Bells."

"Come on… spill it."

He sighed loudly, as we simultaneously pulled off our pumpkin tops.

I waited patiently while I pushed my hand through the mush inside.

"Bells, I'm just worried about you out here all by yourself. Jake told me you and that _guy _were dating…you want to talk about that?"

My hand froze for a moment before continuing its chore. "You've been talking to Jake?"

"I do…we went fishing last weekend. He said he was kind of worried about you, he hadn't heard from you in a couple weeks. Then I show up here and you just look … sad. You want to tell me what's wrong?"

"It's a long story Dad, and one I'm sure you don't want all the details of." I finished scraping the inside of my pumpkin and handed the spoon to my dad. I dropped the mush inside the bowl of water. I planned to try the perfect pumpkin seed recipe.

"Bells, you can talk to me about this stuff you know. I know I'm just your dad, but I also know you don't have many friends around here yet and I want to be there for you… if I can be."

I paused, looking at him, while he concentrated on cleaning the inside of his pumpkin I realized that he really was concerned and did mean well.

I sat down the stool next to him and proceeded to tell him about Edward, our instant connection, and how he left. He listened quietly until I finished explaining and wiping the tears from my cheeks with my pumpkin gut stained hands.

"Listen Bella, I can see you obviously care a lot about this guy, and honestly, when I was here with you both, I saw it myself."

My eyes met his and I grimaced.

"What did you think you were getting something by me? I'm a police officer, trained to notice these things you know." He chuckled quietly. "You didn't get away with half as much as you thought you did as a kid just so you know."

"Dad," I whined .

"Listen, I heard what you said, but what I didn't hear you say is what you want to do about it. You found out that he omitted some vital information, but is it information that changes how you feel about him?"

"Well, no, but I just don't know what I want to do about it."

"Don't you think the first step would be to talk to him in person?" He suggested with raised eyebrows.

"I hate when you're right you know?"

He laughed. "I would expect that to be the case. But Bella, when all things are said and done, if you feel this strongly about him, don't let him get away. If you're happy, be willing to bend a little bit. Your mom and I were both stubborn fools and neither of us wanted to sacrifice anything and it's something I'll regret for the rest of my life." His last bit of advice was offered softly. I rested my head on his strong, sturdy shoulder while we sat quietly for a few minutes lost in our own memories.

With the finished works of Halloween art out on the porch, and my father's stomach filled with his favorite meal, I walked him to his truck to say goodnight.

"Thanks for coming out here Dad; I had a great time today."

"Bells, anytime you want my company you just call me up. I'm never too busy to spend some time with my baby girl."

As he climbed into this truck, he started the engine and rolled the window down.

"Just you remember what I said about that boy, you got it?" He said with a raised brow.

"I got it dad, I'll talk to him. I promise. Love you, and I'll call you next week, ok?"

"Love you too… and you better!"

I gave him one last kiss on the cheek and he headed down the drive.

Oo~TWSL~oO

The rest of the week was quiet; I booked two reservations for mid November and called Alice to touch base. I avoided the one thing I told my dad I'd do, but with Edward in Chicago, it wasn't likely that I'd see him anytime soon. I didn't know how long he was planning on staying there, or if he even truly still planned on moving back to Seattle. So, I did what anyone would do in the situation. I sent him an email.

I kept it simple, stating that I'd gotten his messages and that I wanted to talk. But what we needed to discuss should be done in person, not on the phone or via email. His response was almost immediate. He would be in Chicago for another week to wrap up some loose ends, but once he got back he would call me if that was alright. He added how much he missed my voice, my smile and everything else… including Quil. I couldn't help but smile.

After closing my email with somesadness in my head and heart, I headed out to collect the mail. Bills and nonsense layered over magazines filled the old metal box. I grabbed it all and shuffled through it as I walked back down the drive. Suddenly realizing the thick, glossy Adventure publication was glaring at me from beneath my utility bill. _Edward._ I paged furiously trying not to drop the other items in my hands. I blindly climbed the stairs as I discovered his column. Falling into the porch swing, I placed everything else on the ground. My finger traced his gorgeous picture that accompanied his review. _Review! _A review for The White Swan Lodge. My breath caught quick and tight in my throat as I read on…

_The White Swan Lodge_

_As reviewed by Edward Cullen_

_Previously run by the late Renee Swan, the lodge is now in the capable, loving hands of her daughter, Isabella. On arrival you're welcomed by an exquisitely inviting wrap around porch, complete with a comfortable swing. It's a quiet place to appreciate and reflect for hours about the natural beauty surrounding you. The main floor of the lodge features a spacious great, albeit cozy room. The expansive Fieldstone fireplace provides a romantic backdrop to any activity. The suites are pleasantly decorated featuring the most incredible, mind blowing bed I've ever personally enjoyed._

_There are trails to explore, small surprise clearings to picnic at amongst native wildflowers and trees. The visual backdrop is a photographers dream. The lodge is situated on a gorgeous private lake and canoes are available for use by the guests. A perfect activity if you're craving uninhibited afternoon delight. Which brings me to the dock, quite possibly my favorite location on the property. The large wood planked dock provides a peaceful place to escape and be inspired._

_The food prepared by the lodge proprietor will ignite your senses. Delicious, succulent meals are offered throughout the day and evening, lunch being the best._

_It's quite possible to leave a little disappointed, but only because you must return to a life and routine void of the rare beauty and solitude you've just experienced. A stay at the White Swan Lodge could very well be a life altering event, it's just that special._

_Cons: The frosting on the chocolate cake is little too mouthwatering sweet._

_Pros: Attentive staff that offers kind and pleasant service twenty four hours a day._

I gasped… he did _not_ write this review. He couldn't have. I read through it again, and once more noticing every single cheeky comment. Every inside tease and sentence was like a secret message. The innuendo and dual meaning naughtiness had me roaring and _hot_. The great room, the dock…lunch, oh my!

Snatching up the rest of the mail I dashed into the office, and grabbed the phone. Then hung it up, bit my lip, then picked it up again. Calling information for the number I desperately needed took a lifetime…

"Hi, yes…I need to be on your first available flight from Seattle to Chicago please."

**A/N**

**What do you think? Did you love the review? Let me know!**

**Just a short note this week – **

**To those of you who review and encourage me with every chapter of this I want to say thank you. I wish I could list every single name here, but there are so many of you it would be a long long A/N – just know that I appreciate every single one of you. Thank you for taking the time to read and review and support and critique. I appreciate it all more than I can tell you. XOXO**

**I'm going to be hosting the readalong for the Wayward Pushers. The story is a personal favorite The Companion by samrosey - it will be on Thursday February 17th at 8pm CST and I hope you will join in. **

**A few recs this week...**

**Puddle Jumping - everyone should be reading this - it's written wonderfully by 107yroldvirgin ****www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/s/6598600/1/Puddle_Jumping**

**Love is the End by my lovely friend phoebespromise - must must must read ****www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/s/6445022/1/**

**Phoebespromise and I are also submitting the 2nd chapter for Willow to the FGB Autism compilation so make sure you go donate- there are tons of wonderful authors signed up and your donation gets you all the stories! Think Vetward! :) **

**ummm I think that's it for me this week - I'll be in warm, sunny Florida after this posts so I hope you all have a great week - sorry for the delay in updating I appreciate all the patience you lovely people have for me.**

**check out the blog at www (dot) jaimearkin (dot) blogspot (dot) com **

**xo**

**jaime**


	18. Chapter 17

**Thank you to my lovely beta without her I couldn't do this. **

**And thank you to all you incredible readers and reviewers… I adore you all and wish I could hug and snuggle you all.**

**You rock – now enjoy the chapter! Long notes below …**

**Chapter 17**

**Edward's POV**

Arriving back at my apartment in Chicago felt strange and very lonely. It certainly didn't feel like home, I'm not sure it ever did. I had a few important details I needed to wrap up before I packed up and completed that phase of my life and began making things right in my new one.

I walked the few blocks from my apartment to the Adventure offices. Chicago in the fall was nice, Washington in the fall was better. My cell phone rang, Alice's number as I reached the door to the building's glass front door. Quickly pressing the talk button, I barely had the phone to my ear before she was talking.

"Hey Edward… How's Chicago?"

"It's fine, Alice. I'm just heading into the office now to submit the article and tell my editor he can fuck himself."

"Edward, don't do that. You can't burn that bridge especially after working for him so long. Not a wise thing to do."

"I can Alice and I don't care about that bridge. If he was willing to throw me under the bus like that, after all this time working together, he doesn't deserve another fucking thought of consideration and honestly, I don't care what he has to say, nothing justifies him fucking with my personal life."

"Okay, calm down. That's not even why I called really…" Her voice trailed off in my ear as I pulled my hand from the door handle, pacing the sidewalk.

"What's going on Alice?"

"Nothing really…I just made a little trip out to the lodge today and…"

"You saw her? What did she say? How did she look? Was she ok?" I bombarded my sister anxiously with all the questions I'd emailed to Bella over the last few weeks. I kept getting the same responses… 'I'm fine, I just need time, I'll call you.'

"She's fine Edward, I promise. I know you didn't want me getting in the middle, but when we talked last, you just sounded so sad and worried. I had to go see her myself and talk to her woman to woman."

"Alice…"

"No Edward, I didn't do or say anything you wouldn't want me to. In fact, I think I may have left her with a few things to think about."

I sighed loudly, running my hand over my face in mild exasperation.

"So…she's ok? How did she look?"

"She's as beautiful as ever Edward," her voice lowering as if she was telling me a secret.

"She's just struggling with how she should be feeling about all of this. I have a feeling you're going to hear from her soon though, okay?"

"Really? Thanks, Alice. I mean it. If I were still there, I'd have gone myself. Not that she would have let me in the door, but…" I wondered if I'd ever be welcome in her door ever again.

"Just take care of what you need to and get back _home_."

"I will."

I pocketed my phone, finally making my way through the door of the building where the Adventure offices were housed with a renewed purpose. I headed towards the bank of elevators along the far wall of the lower level. I entered the empty car and waited as it took me to the offices of my soon to be former employer.

Aro, that asshole. The more I thought about the situation, the more pissed I became. He had no right calling Bella like that, simply because he wasn't going to get what he wanted. I managed a deep, cleansing breath. Alice was right, if I didn't get my temper under control, things could get out of hand. I definitely didn't need anymore issues with Aro. I wanted to turn my lodge review in, tell him to kiss my ass and resign…in that order.

As the elevator doors parted, Sam stood outside the car waiting to get on. When he noticed me standing there, his eyes widened and he quickly stepped in, pushing me to the back wall and pressed the first floor button.

"Edward, man, what the fuck happened?"

"What do you mean, Sam? I confided in you about what was going on. What'd _you_ do? What did you tell him that made him call the White Swan Lodge and tell Bella what was going on?" I could barely contain my anger as weeks of pent up frustration finally bubbled over.

"Jesus, I didn't tell him anything other than what you told me to. All I said was that you weren't going to be able to do the review because you had a conflict of interest. I swear that's all." He raised his hands in defense as I had pressed him against the wall.

The elevator dinged, alerting that we'd arrived back on the first floor. I pressed the heels of my hands into my eyes as Sam pushed me out of the elevator.

"Shit, man… did he really call the place?"

I laughed at the surprise in his voice, shaking my head. "He did, and he really fucked things up."

"Listen Edward, I don't know what his plan was, or why he did it, but you know how it goes. He's only looking to meet his deadlines, get his bonuses and he doesn't care who he screws to do it either. In his big picture, you're not even a blip on his bullshit radar, so this doesn't surprise me. But it's going to piss him off even more that you wrote a favorable review. He gets nothing personally talking up the small places."

"Well that's why I need a favor from you," I said, staring him in the eye. "You need to make sure he doesn't change a word of this review and it gets into the next issue exactly as I have it."

"Edward..."

"No Sam, you have to promise me." My hand grasped his shoulder tightly hoping to convey the importance of the one, last task.

"I'll do what I can." I arched my brow, driving home my point. "I mean it, I will." He assured me.

I dug in my bag, grabbing a hardcopy of the review I wrote. "Here's my copy, but I'll email you the original too."

"Alright, man, I'll take care of it."

"Listen, I have to get back up there. Aro and I need to have a little conversation. And then I have to pack… I'm moving back to Washington," I told him with confidence as the elevators pressed together.

Oo~TWSL~oO

I knocked hard twice, pushed the door open quickly and strode with swagger into his office. He sat arrogantly at his desk, black hair slicked back and beady eyes reading something on a monitor. He didn't even flinch when I walked in.

Clearing my throat I stepped in front of his desk. He turned to look at me, smirking. I'd never felt as violent before as I did in that moment.

"Edward!" He exclaimed. "You made it back to the office. How was the vacation?"

"Fuck you, Aro. I'm only here to provide you with my resignation and to submit my last assignment. I can't believe you have the balls to pretend that what you did was professional." My voice was steely, yet calm.

He stood from his chair, meeting my stare. "I did what I had to do to get the job done, something you should take note on. Besides, you weren't sent there to test out the help, you were there to write a review... You want to define professional?"

"Sam told you I couldn't do it, didn't he? He explained I had a conflict of interest. There was no reason for you to call the lodge like you did and talk to Bella. _Absolutely none_."

"Bella? Oh, you mean Isabella Swan? Yes, she told me how you had made yourself at home there… cutting firewood? Really Edward? I always had you pegged for more of an urban guy." He scoffed.

"You don't know me at all Aro." I dug inside my bag, pulling out my letter of resignation, slamming it on the desk between us. "Consider this review, my last. This is my letter of resignation."

I turned to walk out of his office, exhaling to settle my anger. "For what it's worth Aro, I appreciate the opportunities, but screwing with my personal life was a big mistake. You may have had a part in ruining the best thing that's ever happened to me."

Oo~TWSL~oO

I found myself sitting on the worn but comfortable leather couch near the entrance of Muggs, the popular coffee shop on the corner. Sipping my strong, black coffee, I impatiently fidgeted with my cell phone.

I was still hopelessly waiting for her to call, text or email…anything to give me some indication that we could work the mess out.

"Edward? Is that you?"

My eyes ran the length of a long, lean pair of legs encased in a pair of tight jeans that I hadn't seen for quite some time.

"Heidi! Hey, how are you?" I stood, placing my coffee on the table next to me. She pulled me into a tight hug, her soft lips found my cheek.

I pulled out of the embrace as her hands slid down my arms, her fingers tangling with mine. It had been quite a while since I'd seen Heidi. We'd always connected on a hot physical level, and in the past I wouldn't have had a second thought about taking advantage of that but now…

I fell back onto the couch, as she slipped in next to me. I untangled our fingers and rested my arm casually along the back of the couch behind her. She angled her body into mine, laying her warm hand on my thigh, squeezing gently.

"How have you been, god, it's been so long. Have you been traveling?"

"I have actually." I nodded, watching her hand slide slowly up my leg. "I actually just got back from the Seattle area. I'm leaving Adventure magazine and moving back there indefinitely."

"You're leaving? Well, that's too bad…" She purred and pouted.

I felt her curves melting into my side, as she leaned in closer, and her hand resumed its path towards my groin.

"You know, Edward," she giggled. "My car is parked out back…" She whispered, "What do you say to one more goodbye… before you go?"

My hand grasped her fingers firmly.

"Heidi, you're beautiful, and we had a lot of fun when we were together, we really did." I looked into her big blue ones as the hopeful gaze turn puzzled. "But, I'm actually in a relationship right now. I have someone very important to me, and I couldn't hurt her like that. So… this is the only kind of goodbye we'll be sharing."

I smiled gently at her as she pulled her hand free of mine. "Well, she's a lucky girl whoever she is." She scooted away; finally we appropriately looked like a couple of friends enjoying java and small talk. She told me proudly about her nursing degree and internship, and I told her about trails, and native birds around the lodge. Then as quickly as she had appeared, she was gone. I grabbed my bag, tossed my coffee cup and headed for my apartment.

Oo~TWSL~oO

Over the next couple of weeks, I packed and shipped most of my belongings to my parent's house. I made service notices, and said more farewells. The apartment was exposed in its true nature… an empty shell housing my sterile existence. My time at the lodge with Bella was the most content I'd ever been.

I pulled my novel notes and notions into my lap and relaxed back with intentions to write a bit before sleep took over. A soft knock on my door startled me from my fictional world. I tossed my notebook next to me on the floor and grasped the door handle, roughly pulling it open.

My mouth gaped open in surprise. "Bella?" Stunned that she was standing and breathing in my doorway, I stared still like a fool. She nervously shifted from one foot to the other, biting her lip while I stood motionless.

"Um…hi, Edward. Mind if I come in?"

"Oh god, no. I mean yes… Please… I mean… ignore the mess," I bumbled and fumbled reaching for her hand, pulling her hard into the apartment. As my fingers laced with hers the immediate sensation when our skin touched set me on fire. I prepared to fight, grovel, love… whatever was necessary.

She grasped her oversized bag with her other hand as I pulled her forward. When we entered the living area, her gorgeous eyes darted around the room, taking everything in.

"So…you really are moving to Seattle?" Her eyes settled on mine as we stood painfully close.

I nodded my response. "There's nothing here for me, Bella. Everything I want and need is in… Washington now."

She sighed gently as her eyes dropped, fixed on her feet.

"Bella," I whispered, "What are you doing here? Not that I'm not incredibly happy to see you, but… you came all the way to Chicago?" I reached for her hand again, stepping closer.

"I had to come…" She dug into her bag and pulled out a magazine, handing it to me. I realized it was the most recent edition of Adventure…I closed my eyes and blew out a deep breath.

"Bella, I can explain…"

She stared, her eyes narrowed. "I think you have _a lot _of explaining to do. What do you mean 'the frosting on the chocolate cake is too sweet?'"

I gasped, my mouth dropped open, again completely shocked. My mind raced, rapidly contemplating the different ways the immediate scene could play out. Her bag dropped to the floor, she pulled her hand from mine. Suddenly her fingers were buried in my hair and running smooth along the back of my neck. And the minute her sweet lips touched mine, it was all the confirmation I needed, I was home…

**A/N**

**Thanks for reading – please consider leaving a review ****I love hearing what you think!**

**So- apparently being on vacation gets me writing. Imagine that! **

**I really appreciate everyone reading and reviewing and tweeting and being so lovely to me. It makes me smile!**

**SO- no new recs this week – I haven't had any time to read new stuff but how about some that I still love?**

**The Companion by samrosey – I'll be hosting a readalong for this story on 2/17 at 8CST I hope you'll join me. I don't wanna be lonely and it's a beautiful story! www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/s/6413228/1/**

**The Art of Breaking by jdbeaner a lovely story everyone should read. Love her Edward www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/s/6192792/1/**

**All the Wild Horses by elusivetwilight – Rancherward makes me want a cowboy – nuf said… ****http:/www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/s/6435667/1/**

**Love is the End by phoebespromise – I adore this story it's heartbreaking but beautiful – check it out! www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/s/6445022/1/**

**Drift by denverpopcorn – it's complete and I love this story www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/s/6388820/1/**

**Also I'm involved with Banners for Causes over on Twificpics(dot)com if you have a story that you have written for charity and it needs graphics or banners or whatever – head over and sign up to have your banner made by one of the many talented designers over there! **

**I have a blog – teasers and things I make are posted there www(dot)jaimearkin(dot)blogspot(dot)com**

**I'm involved over at the Wayward Pushers site – check that out too www(dot)theficpusher(dot)blogspot(dot)com**

**AND I review and stuff over at IndieFicPimp follow all these sites please! www(dot)indieficpimp(dot)blogspot(dot)com**


	19. Chapter 18

**Stephenie Meyer owns these characters... I just wanted to play a bit. No copyright infringement intended. I don't own Twilight and everything here is fictional.**

**Thank you – you know who you are and you know why. **

**AND – thank you to all the lovely readers, I adored your reviews last update and I'm so happy you're happy… though some were expecting some *ahem* naughty – hope this makes up for it.**

**You all make me smile and thank you for taking the time to read this stuff!**

**Chapter 18 ****  
****Edward's POV**

My fingers tangled in her hair at the nape of her neck, her lower lip caught between mine. I couldn't believe she was here … and I was kissing her… and she was letting me. I felt her grasp my shoulders as she tentatively pulled her mouth away from mine.

She rested her forehead against my chest, as our breathing slowed. I trailed a soft path around her neck, my thumbs teasing the sensitive skin behind her ears.

"Are you really standing here…" Tilting her face towards mine, I searched her dark eyes for reassurance and reality.

She trapped her lip between her teeth; eyes looking everywhere but into mine.

"I had to see you, I read the review and…I just had to see you."

"Bella," I said, my thumbs rubbing softly across the apples of her blushed cheeks. "I'm glad you came." I leaned down and placed a soft kiss on her lips. We were tentative; I knew we had to talk. My mind and body warred desperately with reason.

"Are you hungry? Tired?"

"I could eat." She smiled, easing the tension.

We walked a few blocks hand in hand to my favorite pizza place, Bacino's. I led her to a quiet gray leather booth in the back near the window. Sliding in after her and I rested as close as possible. She laid a warm hand on my knee in approval. After ordering a couple bottles of 312 and a broccoli deep dish, we sat, stared and settled. I leaned towards her, smirking.

"What?" She teased, playfully shoving my shoulder.

"You couldn't stay away… huh?"

"Edward…" She warned, looking through the glass with a slightly more serious expression. I realized I had to practice patience. I was already there, I'd been there since the moment I met her. But, despite the fact she'd flown across the country for me, Bella needed to be in control.

"How's Quil?" I asked while we sipped our brew.

She twisted her mouth, arched her brow, knowing I was trying to slow down. "He's fine. Jake's checking on him for me."

"Ah, so Jake knows where you are? What about your dad?"

She exhaled, glancing down at her hands, now in her lap. "He knows. He's the one that convinced me to…" A waitress interrupted with our pizza. Bella dug in immediately, I just watched.

"Edward, I swear if you don't stop looking at me like that…" She mumbled, trying to swallow. I laughed lightly.

"Like what? Like I'm in a fucking dream? Like I'm…" She dusted her fingers over my mouth to hush me, smiling sweetly.

"Enough, just eat." We fell easily into conversation. I was thrilled to hear she had an influx of reservations after the November Adventure was distributed.

"I suppose they're all anxious to try out the mind blowing beds. You think?" She licked the rim of her bottle, obviously trying to kill me. My jeans were suddenly tighter and I gratefully noticed her squeezing her thighs together.

Arching my brow, I offered my sexiest smirk in response. My Bella was back…

Oo~TWSL~oO

The streetlamp outside my bedroom window glowed faintly through the wood blinds. My room was empty from packing except for my bed. I pulled Bella close, our bodies aligning in all the right places. I pressed my hips against her as our wanting mouths met. Her soft lips grazed mine, testing and remembering. We understood it was a new beginning… slower, more reverent.

My hands feathered through her soft, waves while her arms found their way around my waist, her hands grasped my ass and pulled me tight. Angling back slightly, our eyes met, silently we stared as her open mouth found mine, teasing with her tongue. We explored…. Her hands trailed under my shirt and up my back, gently grazing, tickling my bare skin. A groan escaped my lips, as her eyes fluttered shut and I tipped her head slightly to give myself access to her neck.

Trailing my nose along her cheekbone to the soft spot under her ear, I caught the lobe gently with my teeth, nipping and teasing her.

"Let me love you tonight, Bella…" My question was whispered softly into her ear and I felt a shiver run through…a gasp catch in her throat.

Her hands found the hem of my shirt; I leaned away from her, helping her pull it up and over my head. Her nails gently scratched down my chest, teasing along the muscles, contracting at the contact.

I did the same for her, tickling up her sides as I worked the shirt up her chest and over her head, tossing it carelessly behind me. Stepping back, I took in the sight of her. Swollen lips, flushed cheeks and heaving chest… she was gorgeous.

"You're beautiful, Bella."

My fingers teased across her shoulders, slowly pushing the straps of her bra down her arms; I brushed and tickled across the swells of her breasts as she reached behind to unclasp it. My fingers lightly touched her sensitive peaks as she freed them… she moaned in response.

She sighed as her fingers danced up my chest, her hands finally finding my neck as I drank her in, blush intensifying. She pulled my body to hers, heat radiating between us. My lips found hers again, teeth nipping and tongues exploring.

I felt her unsnap my jeans. Her hand ran along the top of my boxers as I reactively moved forward.

"Fuck, Bella." I moaned into her mouth, catching her lower lip with my teeth.

"God, I want you closer," she gasped as I let her lip go.

She pushed my jeans over my hips and pulled me tight where she wanted me most, her hips pressed firmly to mine, our mouths and hands fervently continued to explore.

"Let's get your clothes off, baby." I worked down between us, unbuttoning her jeans. Kneeling in front of her, I slid her jeans and panties over her perfect curves. She grasped my shoulders for balance, fingernails digging into the skin.

I lifted her feet one at a time to remove the last of her clothing. Still kneeling in front of her, I ran my hands slowly up the length of her legs, inhaling her scent. I pulled her slowly to me, placing wet open mouthed kisses along her taut stomach. My tongue teased her belly button as her muscles contracted and she gasped.

Gently massaging her hips, I slowly worked my way down to her center. And as my thumb teased her folds I placed a soft kiss at the apex of her thighs, a moan and shiver vibrated through her body. Her fingernails dug deeper into my shoulders to keep her balance as her hips circled searching for more friction.

"Edward, oh god, please…" she begged, writhing above me.

My dick was incredibly hard, but I was determined to enjoy every single inch I'd missed over the last few weeks.

"Fuck, baby…" My fingers parted her, as my tongue swept over her swollen skin, circling the sensitive nub. Her hands found my hair, tugging and pulling me deeper.

I gently pushed on her thighs to widen her stance, allowing me more access, as my tongue made one final pass, teasing her clit. I slowly worked my way up her gorgeous body… my tongue wetting a trail up her stomach and to the inside of her swells. I worshipped her sensitive flesh with my mouth while my fingers teased and pulled.

Bella's hands quickly worked my boxers over my hips and grabbed me tightly. Her thumb rubbed the moisture at my tip, her fingers moving down my hard length as I thrust into her warm hand.

Slowly walking her backwards, I laid her down on my bed. I gazed down at her, quietly absorbing, her legs parted and waiting. Her hands found her breasts, teasing her nipples, with hooded eyes and a halo of hair feathered around her.

I stepped between her legs, forcing them apart further, while she watched. I could feel her heat as I kneeled on the bed between her parted thighs, my tip grazing her entrance.

I pressed forward just until my head entered her… hot and wet. I fought the urge to push deeper until my eyes met hers. Moans of pleasure broke the weighted silence in the room, and we were finally pelvis to pelvis, skin to skin.

She pulled at my shoulders while I stroked in the deepest… so deep inside the most beautiful woman I've known, I had to catch my breath. Resting my head on her chest briefly, she tried desperately to rotate her hips.

"Bella," I gasped. "Slow down, baby…I can't… yet…"

As my body adjusted to being inside her warmth again, I eased my hips back, catching her nipple with my teeth, my tongue swirled around the tight peek. Plunging my hips forward, her back arched, her hips grinding against me. I slid out and back in, finding a rhythm while she moved with me.

"God, baby…I can't be without you. I just can't," I groaned.

"I need you… I need this. I need us…Always."

I felt her walls tightening, her legs wrapped around my hips as we moved together.

"Edward… more, please."

I pushed deep within her, the need building, I knew she was close. Gently, I lifted her head, bringing her lips to mine. My tongue plunged into her mouth as my hips thrust erratically. She peaked, I let go… my cock pulsing hard inside her. I held her close as we both rode out the sensations.

After a few blissful moments, I rested my head along the sweet skin of her belly. Our breathing slowed, as we lay content wrapped in each other's arms. "I love you…rrrr… your breasts." _Fuck_. I attempted to mask my euphoric honesty by running trembling fingers over her nipple. She stilled. Cradling my face, she tried to pull me even with hers. I resisted slightly and began a sweet assault with my mouth on the nipple.

"Hey…" Her fingers firmly directed me up to meet her. We stared, lost in an unfamiliar place. "Tell me…" She finally whispered.

I licked my lips as I moved over her. Brushing loose tangles away from her face, I sighed, smiling.

"I love you, Bella." She kissed me tenderly, leading our way.

"I love you too, Edward…"

**A/N**

**So the crazy kids are together it seems – what do you think? I know it was a short one, but I wanted to leave it there so...:) **

**We're coming to the end here just another warning for you… I'm kinda sad about this but lots of fun on the horizon with other projects. **

**Did you all see the lovely review of LitE by phoebes(dot)promise on the Fictionators site last Friday? www(dot)fictionators(dot)com/rec/love-is-the-end-by-phoebes-promise/ you must read this story if you aren't yet.**

**A single new rec I have for you… **

**Conversations Over Coffee by cosmogirl7481 literally had me smiling like an idiot all last week. It's short and lovely and you should read it if you haven't www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/s/6743346/1/**


	20. Chapter 19

**Stephenie Meyer owns these characters... I just wanted to play a bit. No copyright infringement intended. I don't own Twilight and everything here is fictional.**

**Thank you to the best beta and friend in the world. Without you I'd be lost!**

**Thank you as always to all you wonderful people who are reading this … I can't say that enough.**

**We're closing in on the final chapters here - *sob* Hope you like it!**

**Chapter 19  
****Edward's POV**

The windshield wipers on my new Jeep were challenged by the steady December snow. My quick day trip to Seattle lasted much longer than I'd anticipated. Bella originally planned to go with me, but woke up feeling ill. The winter flu had made its way to the lodge. I'd recovered quickly, a guest the previous week had to leave early and then Bella.

Since my return from Chicago, we'd taken things slow… at least slower than before. I spent the first several weeks in Washington traveling between Seattle and Sequim every chance I could. With torturous patience, I allowed her to lead our future. She missed me, wanted me, and wanted us… she finally asked over Thanksgiving if I would move into the lodge.

As I pulled onto the darkened drive, the familiar sound of gravel under the tires always reminded me of the first time. I would be forever grateful I took the assignment that led me to her, I couldn't imagine returning to my empty life before. Entering the quiet foyer, I toed off my wet boots and hung my down jacket on a hook by the door.

"Bella… My mom sent some beef and vegetable soup for you," I called into the dimly lit great room. Not hearing a response, I headed towards the kitchen. I'd noticed since my return Bella had become more adventurous with her cooking and baking. Attempting her own recipes and tweaking her mother's, she worried less and less about her ability to match Renee's style. She focused more on running the lodge in a way that she could manage. It was incredible watching her become more comfortable and actually enjoy without the stress, finally.

The typically bright and busy kitchen was dark and silent. There weren't any guests for the first time since I'd moved in. Bella needed the break to get over her illness. After leaving the soup in the fridge I went to our room and slowly pushed the door open. She was buried under the warm duvet on the bed, illuminated only by a soft light from the bathroom.

Quil was nestled greedily in the nook behind her knees, only bothering to lift an eyelid when I approached. I offered him my best warning gaze, reminding him he needed to move his fluffy ass from my spot. It was quite obvious he wasn't exactly interested in moving, I gave him a bit more encouragement with my palm.

I crawled in behind Bella, wrapping her with my arms and burying my face in her hair. She sighed when I breathed her in, and reactively pressed back against me.

"Feeling any better, baby?"

"Shit, what time is it?" She said clearing her throat, turning towards me for a kiss.

"Almost eight… It took longer at Alice's than I expected. These fucking stripes they're painting on the walls in the baby's room… They couldn't decide how wide they should be, it took fucking forever."

"Stripes? That makes me dizzy just thinking about it." She rubbed her forehead and winced.

"Then I stopped at my mom's… she sent some soup for you. Tell me how you are?" I caressed down her back.

"I slept most of the day. I feel so lazy, I guess I really just needed some rest; I never really had a fever... It's strange."

She snuggled in my arms, kicking back the covers and pulling me tighter. I trailed fingertips appreciating her soft flesh under only a t-shirt and panties. My body responded typically as she placed sweet, tempting kisses on my neck while her fingers stroked the bare skin under my sweater.

"Bella," I groaned. "Don't tease me. I know you're not up for…"

"Who's teasing?" She purred. Tasting the edge of my ear lobe, her breath tickled my neck, as I angled in for more. "Not me…"

Grasping her ass, I pulled her tighter towards my hardening length. I rolled us over, her legs parting to welcome my hips. Her nails dug furiously into my shoulders, pulling me closer, until my lips found hers. Her tongue tickled along my lower lip as my hips thrust towards her. The effect she had on me still surprised and stunned me.

"Baby, come on…you're not feeling good." I broke free of her grasp, pushed myself up and kneeled between her legs.

"Edward," she sighed clearly frustrated. "I'm fine now…I swear. I actually feel better than fine…" She said convincingly with an arched brow.

Her fingers dusted along her neck, tracing soft, slow patterns over her shirt, passing the swells of her breasts. I fisted my hands and watched the path of her delicate fingers over her body. Tending her nipples into hard peaks beneath her shirt and then continuing down over her taut stomach.

I groaned, licking my lips as she tempted, her fingers dancing from hip to hip.

"Don't you want to touch me, Edward? Or do you just want to watch?" She whispered seductively as her fingers teased lower over the sensitive flesh under her panties. She moaned lightly as she found her clit beneath the fabric. "These should be your fingers, baby."

My hand found the solid bulge in my jeans as I watched her touch, breaths coming in shallow pants. I desperately reached for the panties, nudging her to lift so I could slide them down her gorgeous legs. Once she was bare, she gazed, eyes dark with passion and hooded with want. She sat up, sliding her fingers up my cock then to the snap of my jeans, quickly undoing and sliding down the zipper.

Bella pushed the denim over my hips, grasping my boxers and tugging those as well. She wet her lips at the sight of my erection, leaned forward and swirled the tip with her hot tongue. I buried my fingers into her hair as she slid up and down, taking me deeper.

"Fuck, baby…."

Her hum of appreciation sent vibrations through my body. As she slowly made her way back up my cock, my head fell back, reveling in the sensations. After one more pass, I gently pulled her away. I tugged my sweater roughly over my head as she did the same with her shirt. She lay back amongst the cream pillows, and I pressed against her unable to resist any longer. Her legs found their way up my hips, her toes pushed my boxers and jeans the remaining way down my legs and we were finally skin on skin.

Our bodies aligned perfectly, amazing me every time we made love. My cock teased the wetness of her folds; I circled my hips against her as she moaned. "Stop fucking teasing me, Edward, I need you." Her breathing was shallow, her nails dug into my ass attempting to pull me, her desperation was palpable.

I stroked forward, loving the feel of entering her. We groaned together as our hips met, and I buried inside her. She ground her pelvis searching for friction as I pulled back slowly. I grasped her thigh, pushing her leg towards her chest, allowing me deeper as I slid back in. She wrapped around my body as we found a steady pace. Her fingers worked between us rubbing, as her hips met my every thrust. It was almost more than I could take; my movements became more erratic as her moans became louder. I watched as her body took mine, walls tightening when she peaked. I rushed over the edge and collapsed with her.

"Fuck Bella…" I gasped, my lips sliding against her smooth neck.

I rolled us to our sides maintaining our connection. We cuddled close, her hands calmly feathering through my hair. She kissed me softly as we caught our breath.

"You're going to be the death of me … you know that right?" I said with a lazy smile.

"But you'll die happy," she said with a laugh.

"Mmmm, true."

Oo~TWSL~oO

The week before Christmas, we set up a large Western White Pine Tree in the great room. We had guests arriving and planned to entertain our families at a holiday dinner on the weekend. I was slightly anxious about formally meeting Charlie as the official live in boyfriend. Having my family with us too would help distract, but I was determined to make a good impression.

Bella and I spent a lazy afternoon hanging ornaments, sharing stories and decorating while enjoying a warm fire. Renee had accumulated a vast collection of eclectic trimmings over the years. The few nostalgic items that Bella and I had, filled only a small portion of the tree.

"Where's this from? Did you make it?" Bella asked, holding a small clothespin reindeer with pipe cleaner antlers.

"Ahhh, no my godson, Henry, made that."

"I didn't know you had a godson." She embraced me from behind as I reached high to hang a trinket. "And you kept his adorable craft? You really are the sweetest man." She ran warm, soft hands under my shirt. I turned in her arms, kissing her on the tip of her nose. She quickly caught my lips with hers, seeking more. Her fingers tickled up my chest as her tongue traced my lower lip. Suddenly walking backwards to the leather couch she pulled and willed with her wide suggestive eyes. She turned us around, playfully pushing me to sit. Straddling my legs, she yanked her green sweater over her head.

"Baby, you've been insatiable lately…" I teased as I unhooked her white lace bra.

"I know, I can't help it… is there a problem?" She whispered against my mouth, licking and tasting as I thumbed over her nipples.

The tree was soon forgotten...

Oo~TWSL~oO

"Dammit Edward will you please move this fucking machine!" Bella demanded through clenched teeth.

"Shhh, baby. What's wrong tonight?" I massaged her shoulders as she chopped and tossed on the kitchen counter.

"Nothing's wrong. I'm trying to prepare this huge holiday meal and your useless Espresso machine is in my damn way."

"Okay, I'll move it." I shifted around her and slid the machine further down the counter.

"Have you ever even used it? I mean really?" She challenged me with a large blade in her hand.

"No. It was a gift." I resumed my seasoning duties to avoid the wrath of a new mood.

Bella sighed, wiping her hands on her apron. "I'm sorry. I'm just so tired… all the time," she muttered. I glanced over my shoulder offering a supportive, silent smile. It was the truth she'd been sleeping an hour later in the morning and going to bed an hour early at night. She joked the day before she was hibernating, but I was concerned.

The doorbell sounded, and I immediately went to greet. Charlie and his girlfriend Maggie stood shivering; I hurried them inside the foyer. The festive atmosphere of the lodge at Christmas eased any awkwardness. Charlie and I shook hands firmly, and then he went to hug Bella in the kitchen while I showed Maggie around. My parents arrived just as we came down the stairs from the second floor tour. Everyone settled in to a glass of wine and the fire, including our guests Bree and Seth, a young engaged couple from Olympia. With lively conversation flowing, I stepped back in to check on Bella, who I found sobbing over the cheesy potato dish.

"God, Bella what's wrong now?" I asked quietly.

"Nothing… it's nothing. I don't know, I mean I just started crying and it's nothing… I'm fine," she cried, reaching for me. I soothed and held her while turning off the oven and burners behind her. _So forgetful lately too._

"Okay, enough. I'm good. I'm fine." She took off her apron and smoothed down her hair. I wiped my thumbs over her cheeks, grinning.

"You're beautiful. Have I ever told you that?" She rolled her eyes, smiling in response. She blew past me out the swinging door, leaving me holding on tight to the side of the roller coaster car that was our relationship.

Charlie and Carlisle chatted and joked easily. Her dad was seemingly newly in love and surprisingly relaxed, fortunately for me. Charlie was quite vocal in his pride over Bella's success with the lodge. Carlisle commented on the natural beauty of the property and the excellent quality of the lodge structure.

My mother asked about my novel progress. Bella interjected, gushing proudly that it was finally complete and ready for query. She squeezed my knee under the table then laced with my fingers in my lap.

"I'll start the agent hunt after the new year." I explained.

"Will you ever tell us what the plot is?" My mother asked curious and excited.

"Soon, I promise." I taunted the group.

Bree complemented Bella on the taste of the delicious meal…. spiral cut ham, cheesy potatoes, garlic green beans and homemade dinner rolls. "Thank you, I'm so glad you like it. Do you have any typical holiday food traditions? I'd be happy to make something for you this weekend." Bella beamed.

"Well, my grandmother usually makes just a bunch of snack foods on Christmas Eve, like meatballs and stuff," Bree answered innocently. Bella brutally gripped my hand under the table, stabbing her nails into my knuckles. I reactively looked at her in surprise. Completely drained of color, her other palm flat across her mouth, she quivered in her chair.

"Excuse me…I'm sorry." She apologized, barely audible. Leaping from her chair, she raced towards our suite, tripping over Quil in her wake. I followed, also apologizing, slightly shook from worry.

I found her heaving, vomiting through tears and embarrassment. "Edward, don't…" She mumbled, finally falling to the tile. I scooped her against me, ignoring her hands pushing and fighting me off.

"Maybe it's the damn flu again…"

"Bella… baby…" I laughed lightly, stifling my smile in her hair.

"Is my dying from nausea funny… to you?" She asked, frustrated and stilling in my arms.

I kissed the top of her head tenderly. "No, baby. This is definitely not funny." I sighed, leveraging along the floor and wall with wide eyes and an even wider, knowing grin.

**A/N**

**So… there's that. Hahaha and just a few to chapters to go… I'm pretty sure one more chapter and an epilogue. #sadpanda **

**Thanks again for reading – I hope you'll let me know what you're thinking! **

**So – the always lovely phoebes(dot)promise is hosting a readalong for TWSL on Monday, March 14****th**** at 8 CST. I hope you will all join in – I'd love to know what your favorite parts are! I'm on twitter if you want to follow jaimearkin – she's at phoebespromise**

**We've set up a joint ffn profile where you'll be able to find all our collaborations… I hope you'll follow us – cuz that's where the next project is going to be posted! www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/~aftrnoondlight**

**And if you're ever looking for my blog it's at www(dot)jaimearkin(dot)blogspot(dot)com – you can see what I'm up to over there!**

**I'd be remiss if I didn't share a couple faves with you – **

**One of my fave fics posted it's last chapter last night – if you haven't read it, you must – On Grey Mornings by littlesecret84 www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/s/6284948/1/**

**Please check out L'Hotel by samrosey – www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/s/6773133/1/**

**The lovely jacndaniel has written A Whole Lotta Trouble – head on over and give it a read www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/s/6652785/1/**

**And I found this story – Release by writingbabe via Indie Fic Pimp – it's really really good! www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/s/6313679/1/**


	21. Chapter 20

**Stephenie Meyer owns these characters... I just wanted to play a bit. No copyright infringement intended. I don't own Twilight and everything here is fictional.**

**Thanks are in order - you know who you are and you know I'll be forever grateful... you're stuck with me for life now!**

**Chapter 20**  
**Edward's POV**

"Bella, let's just run to the drugstore and pick up a test. Come on, I just shoveled the walk, we can take the Jeep." For three days I'd let her reason and deny…and vomit. There she sat in her office, her head resting on her arms across the desk.

"I'm fine, Edward… really. I feel great!" She swayed across the small room and wrapped her arms around my waist.

"I'm just stressed and tired, we've been so busy. And I'm sure it's just the tail end of that flu."

She stood on her tip toes placing wet kisses along my neck, her tongue making a trail up my jaw.

"Baby, you're in the bathroom for hours, you're exhausted, you've missed your cycle… should I go on?"

"Don't forget _horny_…" She whispered.

My body was no match for her wiles. I felt my length hardening beneath the zipper of my jeans as she pressed her body into me. Her fingers ran along the nape of my neck, teasing the skin and tugging the hair.

"Don't try to distract me, Bella… it's not going to work this time." Her teeth gently nipped my earlobe as I angled my head.

"Come on, Edward. I can think of better things to do than go to the drugstore."

Her nails scratched a path down my chest as she sucked my lower lip into her mouth.

I groaned when her palm began rubbing me through the heavy denim.

Giving in, my hands found purchase on her hips, pulling her closer. Stumbling backwards out of the office, we made our way to the suite. I pulled my shirt over my head before tumbling onto the bed. Standing before me she pushed her jeans and panties down her long legs, then reached for the snap on mine, quickly pulling off jeans and boxers.

Climbing on the bed, her legs straddled my waist as I lay below her; I reached up gently cupping her cheek with my hand, running my thumb over her swollen lips as she stared down at me with desire. Her lips parted as she caught my thumb between her teeth, teasing it with her tongue as her hips shifted against me. Leaning back, she lifted the hem of her shirt up and over her head, baring her body to me.

"You're so damn beautiful…"

My fingers softly slid down the column of her neck teasing her sensitive skin. Goose bumps rose on her arms as my hands continued a path. I paused briefly over her heart and then lower to her soft breasts. Her nipples tightened as I thumbed over her peaks. She tipped her head; her long hair dusted the tops of my thighs as my hands touched lower.

I caressed her taut abdomen, knowing in my heart exactly what Bella was avoiding. Our eyes met, our fingers tangled, we shared a weighted moment before she led me lower.

We teased her folds together, a moan escaping us both. I was incredibly hard against her ass and with every shift of her hips against my hand she tortured me.

"Fuck, Bella…" I groaned lifting my hips searching for friction. I gently pulled my fingers from her heat and moved to sit. Desperate to be inside her, I grasped her waist, as she lifted and slid down over my hard length.

She gripped my shoulders, we stilled absorbing the sensation. Resting my head against her neck, I tasted her sweet skin with a swirling tongue. My hands smoothed over her back, as she lifted up my length, I eased her down… a perfect rhythm.

"Oh god... you're so deep like this," she whispered.

Her mouth tempted mine as we moved steady and slow. We shared a breath as our lips barely touched and our pace increased.

I knew she was close as she moved erratically over me, her eyes fluttering at the lustful feelings. Her body clenched around me, riding the wave of her orgasm as my hips continued to thrust and I found my own release.

I pulled her with me, settling back on the bed, not willing to part yet. Sated and content we enjoyed with soft caresses and love.

Oo~TWSL~oO

I carefully crawled out of bed as the sun set. Bella was finally sleeping peacefully. She was painfully stubborn and obviously not ready to admit what I felt in my gut. For two days she'd successfully diverted a trip to the drugstore. She'd hid my jeep keys, spotted raccoons, reorganized the wine cellar and seduced me.

Covered only by the flannel sheets, I tucked the duvet around her naked body, as she snuggled deeper into her pillow. Smirking and smiling to myself about the mischievous, but necessary task.

Oo~TWSL~oO

Bella was curled up on the couch under a blanket with Quil relaxing in her lap when I returned. I shook off my jacket and left my boots by the door, shifting the paper sack under my arm.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Stroking down the length of her hair, I placed a kiss on the top of her head. "Should I start a fire?"

She sighed. "Edward, really, I'm fine. Where'd you disappear to?" She eyed me suspiciously as I snuggled in next to her. I placed the white paper bag on my lap and waited.

Immediately, she reached for it. As her fingers touched the rolled edge at the top, I curled my hand over it, stilling her.

I opened the bag. She leaned over slightly, peaking inside and fell back against the couch. I dramatically and excitedly dumped four different boxes onto the couch.

"Edward…" She sighed, exasperated.

Grasping her hand in mine, I pulled her closer, shooing Quil away. "Isn't there some danger in feline exposure during pregnancy?" I mumbled.

"I'm sure it's a myth…" She replied, staring at the high ceiling.

"Baby, what are so afraid of?"

She looked down at her hands, mindlessly inspecting her nails.

I tilted her chin towards me, desperately. "Bella…"

"Edward, if it's true… it would change everything," she interrupted. Shifting and squaring her shoulders, she shook her head at me.

"What would I do? People don't plan romantic weekends to a place that has kids. There's absolutely not enough room in the lodge for a baby, and we're just… we're just starting out. What if you decide this isn't what you want? Edward, we're not married, we have nothing that ties us to each other." She caught her lower lip between her teeth, and looked away with damp eyes.

"Bella…" Using my thumb and forefinger I pinched her chin lightly getting her attention as she brought her eyes back to mine. "_This_ would tie us together… forever. And everything else is inconsequential to me… in the big picture." I paused and wiped a stray tear from her cheek.

"We _are_ just beginning, but you know what? We're in our thirties, baby. I'm ready to start the next chapter of my life. _You_ are the next chapter, and yes, I agree it's happening fast. But Bella, I knew when I stepped out of that Jeep and saw you for the first time that this was going to be the adventure of a lifetime… and I wouldn't change a single thing."

Tears streamed down her warm cheeks as she stared and processed my words. I softly rubbed the streaks away with my thumbs and offered a soft, reassuring kiss.

I pulled her into my lap as she rested against my shoulder. Gently, I kissed the top of her head, patiently holding and hoping.

"You know we could build a smaller separate house on the property. Nothing too big obviously, just something that could accommodate us…as a family."

"You've really been thinking about this haven't you?" She gazed up at me.

"I have… I want to build a life with you and if a baby is part of that scenario now, then so be it. Honestly, I couldn't be more excited. If you want to get married, if that's what it takes to prove to you that I'm not going anywhere, then I'll marry you tomorrow or in two weeks or two months or two years."

Her lips parted in temporary shock, speechless. She nestled into my neck as her mouth grazed across my skin, she whispered, "I love you, Edward."

"I love you too…" Standing slowly, she grabbed one box from the pile, studying it. Without another glance towards me she left the room. I ran a trembling hand through my hair and exhaled anxiously.

When she returned, I immediately stood to embrace her. She buried her face in my wool sweater and gasped slightly through tears and laughter. I squeezed a little tighter, then framed her face with my hands. "We're going to have a baby, aren't we?" I grinned wide. She smiled, nodding swiftly.

"We're going to have a baby…"

**A/N**

**please tell me what you think...**

**What can I say that will make you all realize how lovely you've made me feel throughout this process... In my head I don't have the words to convey my love for each of you who have read and reviewed this ... so I'm going to say thank you and then smother you all with my love elsewhere.**

**I can be found on twitter at jaimearkin**

**I can be found at my blog - www(dot)jaimearkin(dot)blogspot(dot)com follow me at both!**

**You can also add my collab account here on ffn (with the lovely phoebespromise - it ur not reading her stuff GO NOW) aftrnoondlight is our name!**

******thank you thank you thank you... There will be a short epilogue to follow -**

**Recs**

**First a o/s called You and Me that I fell in love with the other day - beautifully written by Miztrezboo www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/s/6806475/1/ - it's a quick and angsty ride but you must give it a read.**

**My lovely other half rec'd Bring on the Wonder to me and I really really like it - Please give it a try! She's a prostitute - he's almost a priest - trying to save her. www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/s/6247426/1/**

**The always awesome samrosey has started a story called L'Hotel that I just love - please go check it out... pretty please! www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/s/6773133/1/**

**REMEMBER - #readalong is scheduled on Monday, March 14th at 8CST hosted by the beautiful and talented phoebespromise - I love her more than rob j/s I hope you'll join us over on twitter - I can't wait!**


	22. Chapter 21  Epilogue

**Stephenie Meyer owns these characters... I just wanted to play a bit. No copyright infringement intended. I don't own Twilight and everything here is fictional.**

**I know - this is the end ... and it's short and sweet. I thought it was appropriate to end in Bella's POV - I hope you enjoy it!**

**Epilogue**  
**Bella's POV**

I tip toed backwards from Max's nursery and pulled the door slowly. I suddenly felt a strong arm around my waist, and warm lips on my neck. I spun around and gestured, "Shhh…" Grabbing his elbow, I pulled Edward into our room. "Please don't wake him up. He seriously needs a nap before this party today."

Edward tossed a pile of mail into the middle of our bed as I fell onto it, exhausted. Planning a first birthday, a lodge full of family and the late summer heat had worn me out, I needed a nap as much as my son. Edward climbed next to me and held a magazine over our heads. "Look what came today." He grinned, vibrating with excitement. We scrambled to open the pages. "Oh wow…"

We shared several silent moments admiring, staring and marveling at our collaboration in _Northwest Family_. An article written by Edward, on traveling with newborns, accompanied by my photographs. "The layout looks really good. I love it."

While I read words of advice and humorous experience, I noticed a firm hand trailing up my thigh, teasing the skin under my sundress. He pressed closer into my side, finally moving his leg over mine. The warm lips returned to my neck, tasting down and around with his tongue. "It looks great, baby. I love it too… mmmm I really love it."

"Stop distracting me." He rubbed, teasing his erection along my thigh. Teeth nipping down my jaw, then softly kissed and assaulted the tender base of my neck. I balanced my reading over his head, stifling a giggle. Finally grabbing the magazine from my hands, it disappeared over his shoulder. He was hovering between my legs, with a naughty arched eyebrow "So help me… if you wake that baby up, Edward," I warned with a lip bite.

"Max understands we need some quality time…" My breasts were suddenly exposed and caressed, a sensitive nipple slipped into his mouth. "And you're the loud one, not me." He joked between licks and sucks.

He pulled my leg around his waist and pushed up my sundress. I worked between us, unbuttoning his shorts, quickly pulling them down with his boxers. When talented fingers found the wet flesh at my center, I moaned and hummed for more. He slid my cotton panties down my legs and to the floor, then stood to remove his t-shirt. Kissing across my stomach and up between my breasts, I grasped his cock tightly, he reactively thrust forward in my hand.

"Remember, be quiet…" He taunted in my ear. I feathered over his tip with my thumb as our tongues met.

"Fuck… I want you…" I groaned in his mouth and lined him up where I wanted him most. We gasped as he pushed into my heat. There was no other feeling as good as Edward's fullness inside me. Arching my back, my heel dug into his ass forcing him to slide deeper. "Baby, gets better every time…"

"Better than this morning…" He smirked as his hands and mouth moved over me… consuming and loving. I wanted it all. He gently grasped my hips, while I gripped his back, both desperate to get closer.

He shifted my leg to his shoulder, as he rocked his hips harder and faster. I watched the space between us, moaning at the sight of him entering and stretching me.

"Fuck, Bella… I'm so close. Please tell me…" Our eyes met, I tightened my hold with my other leg as my walls clenched around him. His head dropped to my chest as he pumped and finally poured into me. We held each other's glistening bodies while we came down from our high, near silent and sated moans caught between us.

As our breathing slowed and we shifted, he mussed through my damp tangled hair. "You know… I was thinking. Maybe you shouldn't go back to the highlights for a while." He wrapped inches of my hair around his fingers.

"What?" I narrowed my eyes in playful defense.

"Well… I mean since you didn't color it during the pregnancy it's such a deep, rich, beautiful mahogany now." He stroked through long layers, concentrating.

"Oh my god, Edward you are so dramatic." I pushed him over onto his back, crawling and straddling. "Save the fancy adjectives for your final novel edits, baby." I tickled his lips with the tips of my hair. "If you like it, and it turns you on enough to do that everyday … I'll leave it dark." We laughed against each others mouths, then became lost in a soft, sensual kiss… enjoying a quiet, reverent moment alone.

Oo~TWSL~oO

"Look who's awake," Edward cooed against Max's pink cheek as he walked into the kitchen. He leaned the baby in for a smooch while I worked at the sink snapping green beans. I nibbled his hand and pecked up his chubby arm. "Alright little man, let's go see what Grandpa has going on at the lodge, time to fire up the grill." My two favorite boys walked down the deck stairs of our new house. Edward blew raspberries into Max's tummy as he went.

I slipped my new, sparkling, illegally large engagement ring off and began washing my hands. Delightful squeals drew my attention back to the kitchen window. Edward and Alice had the two tiny cousins sitting in the grass with a bright red balloon between them. Ava was a timid, gorgeous baby toddler who watched Max's rough ways with joy and terror. Charlie and Maggie lounged like young newlyweds in a lawn chair laughing at the babies. Max crawled swiftly towards the picnic table where Esme was frosting the porcupine shaped birthday cake, complete with chocolate quills.

I missed my mom daily with every one of Max's smiles, but knew how proud she'd be of our simple, peaceful life at her lodge. I dried my hands, slipped my ring back on… reminding myself of the wedding invitations on the table that needed to be mailed.

"Bella! Bella!" Edward shouted from outside. My stomach sank, as I rushed through the screen door to the deck. Fear suddenly stifled by laughter when I saw Max taking wobbling strides towards Carlisle's open arms. His first steps, on his first birthday. Edward beamed towards me knowingly as I blew him a kiss…

.

.

.

.

_"I knew when I stepped out of that Jeep and saw you for the first time that this was going to be the adventure of a lifetime… and I wouldn't change a single thing."_

**A/N**

**I'd love to know what you think... review?**

**I can't say thank you enough to everyone - you've been incredibly supportive and I truly do appreciate it. More than I can express.**

**Come find me on twitter jaimearkin AND - follow my collab account cuz phoebespromise and I have a few things in the works over there - www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/u/2771433/aftrnoondlight**

**I have a blog at www(dot)jaimearkin(dot)blogspot(dot)com **

**I will be hosting a readalong of Love is the End by the incredibly lovely phoebespromise on Thursday, March 17th at 8pm CST - follow WaywardPushers join us! **

**The readalong tonight is TWSL - (yay!) We'd love for you to join in - 8pm CST / 9pm EST - hope to see you there!**

**And what update would be complete without a few recs**

**Please check out Vines by FictionFreak95 - she's awesome and this story is lovely! www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/s/6346090/1/Vines**

**Disjointed a moving story by Simone and Marie is now complete - please give it a read - www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/s/6612804/1/**

**The Art of Breaking by jdbeaner - a must read! www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/s/6192792/1/**

**Please read anything by the incredibly talented samrosey .. her stories are beautifully written and she's so lovely! www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/u/2176391/**


	23. Clear Skies a Futuretake

**_I've never seen such a beauty__, __I've never seen such clear skies__, __I've never seen such high hopes__,_**

**_I've never seen such tired eyes. ~ Clear Skies by Keane_**

BPOV

I watched my family from the porch of the lodge… Edward was on the dock, attempting to read something but mostly watching Max and Nora play in the sandbox. The talking, planning and laughing between them filled the yard with noise.

Our weekdays, once summer ended, tended to be mostly ours, even with how busy the lodge was. This week was no different, and no guests meant no obligations. We'd finally gotten busy enough where I was forced to hire help, as much as I didn't want to. I had to be realistic and I couldn't do everything by myself anymore. Both Emily and Leah worked on an as needed basis and if the call I just finished was any indication… I'd be needing them a whole lot more.

Our lives are settled, we are happy and busy… did I want to possibly ruin that now?

I made my way down to Edward. Just looking at the man still made my heart skip a beat. The chill of the fall afternoon had arrived and even in worn jeans and a grey hoodie he was gorgeous. The long line of his legs in denim did unspeakable things to me and our years together had done nothing to diminish my body's reaction to him.

"No throwing sand, Nora."

His stern but gentle voice interrupted my perusal, as I quickened the pace to join my family.

"Hey, Baby."

His lips on my cheek as I joined him had me melting and turning my face, eager for more. His arm wrapped around my shoulders, pulling me against him as my fingers traced the line of his jaw. Soft and sweet. I sighed as I lost myself in the feel of his mouth against mine.

Pulling away from the kiss, I leaned against him and we watched our monsters pushing cars, building castles and laughing.

"So…," I hesitated.

Silence filled the air around us before his chuckle finally wrapped around me, and his fingers tickled my neck. "So… what? Baby, we've been married for 6 years, you can't possibly be trying to fill, what are supposed to be our content moments, with chit chat."

I laughed, because in all our time together we never had to fill silences … we've never had an uncomfortable moment together that I could recall.

"So… do you remember Mr. Jennings who was here last month?" I tilted my head to look up at him. His eyes squinting and those sexy wrinkles showing meant he was thinking. "He was here with his wife… they stayed in the Hideaway for the week they were here. Complimented me on the food all the time asked all the questions about the lodge and my mom?"

"Ah… yes. The Food Channel guy, I do remember him. I thought he was trying to steal you away."

"Well… he is trying to steal me away. Sort of."

His lips that teased along the side of my temple paused and then lifted away. Turning to look at him, I smiled.

"Sort of?"

His eyebrow lifted in that way he had when he was suspicious about something and using my thumb I stroked over to tease.

"Well, he just actually called. Apparently he's a bigger deal at the Food Channel than we thought. He said he hasn't been able to quit thinking about the show potential the lodge has. He also said he couldn't forget the Spiced Apple Syrup I make either, which is when he pitched the idea to his boss and they said yes… now they just need to get us on board."

I spit it out as quickly as possible and focused on tugging and twisting the strings of his hoodie before his finger slid under my chin, lifting my eyes to his.

"On board for what exactly."

"They want to do a cooking show, featuring the lodge… and _me_."

His slight look of concern disappeared leaving behind his breathtaking smile. "Seriously? Baby, that's incredible!"

"Edward… how feasible do you think it would be to do that with the kids and your writing and I'm sure I'd have to travel for meetings and Oh my god… I'm not pretty enough or interesting enough to be on a TV show."

"You're kidding right? You're gorgeous, this place is gorgeous, and can you just imagine what it would do for the bookings? This would be the place to visit when coming to Washington."

"What about the kids though?"

"What about them? They would love it and you know it. Is it something you want to do?"

"I don't even really know," his thumb slid over my cheek. "I never even thought of something like this being a possibility… I mean in joking, of course with you, but … I'm not a chef, I just like to cook."

"You're an incredible cook, and now that the opportunity is here, what do you want to do?"

My eyes slid from his face to take in the lake behind, then on to Nora and Max sitting in the sand, and I couldn't keep the smile from my face. "I don't know." I was being completely honest with him… I didn't know. I wasn't sure how this would affect the way we currently lived our lives.

He pulled me in tighter to his warmth and I felt his lips at my temple. "Then you think about it, and if it's something you really want to try, we'll make it work. This is an exciting opportunity for you, Baby."

"I know. I promise, as soon as I figure it out in my head, I'll let you know." I couldn't keep the smile from my face as we watched Max crush Nora's castle as only a big brother would. The tears started immediately and as we rose to collect the kids, Edward tangled his fingers with mine.

~\~TWSL~/~

"I've decided."

I finished rubbing lotion into my hands from the edge of the bed, the smell of figs filling the room, as Edward closed the drapes in our room.

"About the cooking show?"

"Yeah," I took a deep breath and then fell back against the down pillows dramatically dropping my arm across my eyes. "I mean… I think I've decided."

I peeked out beneath my arm as I felt the dip of Edward joining me on the bed.

"You think you've decided? Wanna talk it out?" His hand slid softly up my bare leg, finally settling on teasing the skin at my thigh.

"I'd be a fool to turn it down without getting more information right? This is a once in a lifetime thing right?" I sighed heavily and dropped my arm over my eyes again.

I yelped as he leaned back and pinched my thigh. "Tell me what you're thinking."

"I'm thinking I don't want you anywhere near my thighs!"

"You lie," soft lips pressed to the tender spot. "I think you happen to like me near your thighs... very much."

His fingers teased higher pushing the hem of his shirt I was wearing up.

"I'm worried that if I say yes, how this could affect us. We're happy, we have everything we want and need right now. What if this ruins things? I mean… it would probably be time away from here and you and the kids…"

He moved to hover over and between my parted legs. "Baby, you do know I'm a writer… I can do that anywhere so if you wanted me to be there with you I can. And both Max and Nora would love this experience. What else is bothering you?"

Nipping and kissing down my neck and collarbone he waited me out as I organized my worries. I gently scratched the skin of his nape as he teased me, tipping my head to the side giving him more room.

"What about the lodge and the guests, who's going to be in charge when I'm busy?"

"Hmmmmm, both Leah and Emily would love more responsibility around here, you know that. And both would love the extra hours. You trust them so why not?"

His tongue teased my nipple through the cotton of the shirt as my nails dug into his bare shoulders and I arched into his mouth. His hand pushed my shirt to my waist before he settled against me. His hard length resting between us.

"What about taping here? How would we even manage it with guests around?"

He slid down my body, his hands at my ribs pushed my shirt up to reveal my breasts and then his lips sucked and his tongue laved. I buried my hands into his hair, tugging as he tormented me with his mouth.

"We can figure that out when the time comes… we do have slow periods where they might be able to tape in advance."

I moaned as I struggled to use my feet to push his blue, worn, cotton pants down.

He lifted from my body to settle on his knees, pulling me up in front of him. I pulled my shirt up and over, tossing it near the edge of the bed. His pants quickly joining it.

"What about taping… being on TV… my nerves would be shot I don't know if I can do that kind of stuff."

He tugged my panties as I fell back again, pulling them down my legs and tossing them to the floor. "Well, you already have the monthly cooking class here, so I think the teaching part of things is fine." His hands teased up my thighs, his thumbs finding me warm and wet he traced slow circles around my clit as I groaned, tipping my head back into the pillows.

His soft laugh filled the room then, "If you're really nervous about being taped, I could record us right now… I mean, if you want to start getting comfortable in front of a camera."

"Shut up, you perv." I laughed as his body finally pressed to mine. He pressed a soft kiss to my lips and pulled back a serious look on his face.

"Listen, Baby. If it's something you truly want to try, say yes. We'll figure out all the extra stuff after we get more information. It can't hurt anything to at least meet and hear what they offer."

"How and when did you get so wise?"

"I've always been wise and you know it… I hitched myself to you didn't I?"

I leaned up to him, our lips meeting and parting. Our tongues tangled and rubbed as he pushed his hips forward and slid inside me. I rocked up to meet him as he set a slow rhythm, shallow teasing thrusts as he worked my body and then deeper.

He dropped his forehead to my shoulder as I wrapped my legs around his waist pushing my hips up with his next thrust, he was buried completely.

"God, you feel incredible wrapped all around me."

I heard my whimper as he moved, pulling out and then thrusting slowly back in. His tongue slid over the skin of my shoulder as his cock dragged over my clit with every press and pull of his body.

"Fuck, Edward," I moaned. "I'm going to come soon."

"I know, Baby. I can feel you."

His tongue slid into my mouth and my belly tightened. His fingers tugged my nipple and a wave of sensation wracked my body as I tipped with a gasp. His movements grew erratic above me and then he came with a muffled moan against my neck.

His body pressed mine into the bed as I wrapped my arms around him, my legs still holding him close. I placed soft kisses at his temple as his fingers made light patterns on my skin.

He rolled to lie next to me, his hand on my belly, lips at my shoulder. We enjoyed a few moments of silence and soft touches. "So, you're saying yes, right?"

A moment's pause, I turned and pressed my lips to his chest. "Yes… I think I am."

"Good," his hands wrapped around me and teased up my bare spine, "because the world needs to know how to make your harvest pumpkin spice French toast."

**AN**

**Thank you to phoebespromise & obsmama for the help and inspiration for this.**

**Love to Katalina... without your request this wouldn't exist.**

**and special thanks to ange_de_laube for the gorgeous banner for this - all can be found on my blog jaimearkin dot blogspot dot com**

**xox**


End file.
